The Burden of Choices
by Pseudopsia
Summary: The map fragment leading to Luke Skywalker is discovered, but the discovery of another Force sensitive leads to clashes between the Resistance and the First Order as they struggle for dominance. When Starkiller is destroyed the Resistance must resort to covert operations as they spark the flame of hope and democracy in the galaxy. Choices are given, decisions are to be made.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I hope you enjoy reading the story. I'm hoping to weave various characters and storylines as the Resistance and the First Order clash over control of the galaxy. Please enjoy!**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

After turmoil, Luke Skywalker has left. The NEW REPUBLIC  
struggles to counter the actions of the FIRST ORDER who  
follow the way of the former GALACTIC EMPIRE.

General Leia Organa leads the RESISTANCE,  
a group dedicated to opposing the FIRST ORDER and  
their ruthless practice. She hopes to find her brother, Luke,  
and together they can restore the galaxy and democracy.

* * *

The landscape was dry, but the air was cool in the night. The sun had set a few hours ago on Jakku, providing some relief to the inhabitants of the desert planet. The planet was considered a wasteland. Though located in the Inner Rim of the galaxy it was not frequented by casual travelers.

Poe Dameron, a Resistance pilot, had arrived just as the sun set. His contact, Lor San Tekka, was a keeper of Jedi knowledge of lore. Few knew of Tekka's existence, which is how the man had lived for so long. It was why he resided on Jakku.

A small, sphere shaped robot followed closely on Poe's heels, his domed head turning back and forth to examine the surroundings. The orange and white robot made a series of soft beeps at Poe, assessing the environment as they climbed a dune to see a small village.

"I know, BB-8," Poe nodded at him, and gave him a pat on the head. He pushed dark curly hair out of his eyes as he assessed the landscape himself. The village was small, and a few villagers were finishing up their day's work. Lights were beginning to be switched on as Poe and BB-8 crested the dune and made their way down towards a small, unassuming hut. "Wait here. I won't be long," Poe promised. BB-8 beeped at him again, and Poe grinned, "You're keeping watch. Let me know if you see anything." Poe's eyes flicked up to examine the village in the dying light before regarding the robot again. He kept his voice low, "They shouldn't know we're here."

He stepped inside the hut after knocking and hearing a voice call out to him to enter. Tekka looked the same as the Rebellion intel had described him, if only a few years older, and a few more white hairs, Poe noted as he greeted the older man. The man wore loose flowing robes, common desert garba against the harsh sun and fierce winds. They were patched and worn, but Tekka looked healthy despite being in hiding from the First Order. Poe wished he could say the same about himself. His own clothes were grimy from the desert already.

Tekka sat him down with an offering of tea, and they sat at low chairs and a low table. Poe accepted gratefully, trying to remove the gritty feel of sand in his mouth.

The old man grinned as Poe choked down his first sip. "It is made from the flowers I find in the dunes here. It is an acquired taste." Tekka took a sip from his own cup, seemingly immune to the bitter taste.

Poe nodded with a veiled grimace and took another small sip to swish out any remaining sand. He had been on the planet for only an hour or so, but wasn't sure if he'd ever get all the sand off him. "Thank you," he said finally, raising his cup to Tekka before gently setting it down on the table. "I assume you've received our transmissions then?" he asked. At Tekka's nod, he continued, "Do you have the map?"

Tekka nodded without hesitation and drew out a battered pouch from a pocket in his robes.

* * *

BB-8 had begun patrolling around the hut, but drew too many stares from the passing villagers. He moved away, to begin assessing the village in case Poe wanted to know more about the makeup of the place. His internal temperature receptors told him that it was beginning to get near to freezing, not unusual for a desert planet.

It was the small streak of light that flashed in the night sky that caught BB-8's attention. The village produced nearly no light, and with BB-8's scanning abilities, he could pick out the incoming First Order ships with ease among the starry night.

Stormtrooper transporters. His head made a 180 degree turn and he sped back to Poe to warn him. There was no time for a greeting as he burst through the wooden slats in the doorway.

* * *

As Tekka ushered them out, Poe saw the incoming ships flying over the dunes. BB-8 had already informed him that they were transports. "You have to hide," he said to Tekka.

"You have to leave," the old man said grimly. Poe paused, then nodded before beginning to run towards his X-wing. BB-8 beeped hurriedly as they moved towards the ship.

Poe hauled himself into the craft as BB-8 was pulled in. It was crucial to begin the take off sequence before the stormtroopers caught sight of the craft. BB-8 let out a long wailing sound as the stormtroopers caught sight of them though, and a lucky shot struck the back engine.

Poe cursed as the dash in front of him lit up with warning signals. He pressed the distress signal, hoping the craft would last long enough to alert the Resistance of what happened. Poe engaged the Stormtroopers with his weapon system before bailing out. BB-8 dropped out and Poe crouched under the X-wing with the robot. A glance told him the engine was fried unless he could get help.

"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me," he said firmly. BB-8 complied and a holding dock slid out of his round body. Poe pulled out the map chip and tucked it inside. "You get as far away as you can, you hear me? I'll come back for you," he promised. "It'll be alright," he reassured him as the robot beeped sadly. The two paused before BB-8 began to roll away from the fray, and Poe readied his blaster before striking down Stormtroopers as they passed by.

* * *

"It'll be a few more hours." Jodar Madel, captain of the freighter _Bishop_ , relaxed after doubling checking his calculations. "How's she looking?" he asked the crew member sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

Ashe Capens sat in the copilot's chair, studiously taking it all in. Her clothing was loose and comfortable, a dark blue wraparound sleeveless tunic and tan pants that tucked into her boots. Her pale blonde hair was bound back in a thick braid, keeping errant strands away from her face. Smaller braids wound in and out, a style that was common on her home planet. A braid with a pale blue ribbon intertwined swung loose as she examined the dashboard in front of her, recalling the different meanings of the systems represented before her. "Everything looks fine..." she said slowly, her blue eyes looking to her captain and mentor. He nodded in encouragement. "I know we have enough fuel to make it to Rakata Prime," she said, naming their destination. Jodar nodded, waiting to see what she would say next. "However, I know we'll need to empty and clean the tank before we refuel."

Jodar looked pleased at her assessment but frowned nonetheless. "How did you know that? Our fuel gauge doesn't indicate we need a cleaning." His hand, a deep purple colour, tapped the gauge in question. The fuel needle was dropping slowly towards the quarter full symbol. A small sensor with a clumsily hand drawn broom next to it was unlit. His black eyes met Ashe's pale blue eyes.

Ashe smiled slightly. "I overhead you and Amelea talking about it in the break room," she said, turning back towards the console. Despite working with Jodar for a few years, it was hard to look away sometimes. She had heard of the Keshiri people, known their purple skin and vibrant coloured hair and eyes, but Jodar had been the first Keshiri she'd ever met.

Luckily, Jodar had a sense of humour about her method. "If Amelea ever steps down from co-pilot…" He teased her. "We can look into a higher pay when we land on Rakata. After we land and unload, talk to me after your day off."

Ashe shrugged off his offer. Ever since Jodar has discovered she was a reliable crew hand, he'd begun training her to different stations on the ship, finding her to be a quick learner. "Maybe," she said, non-committal. "I don't really need a day off though. Are you sure you don't need help looking for a new generator?" Jodar shook off her offer.

"I told you, you need a day off," he reminded her.

She shook her head, seeing it was a lost cause. Jodar always insisted that the crew take a day off while he and Amelea looked into the next shipments. "Anyways, I was thinking-" There was a sudden series of beeps from the communications panel behind them, and Ashe swivelled her chair to look, taking advantage of the co-pilot's chair proximity to the panel. "Were we expecting a message?" she said, peering at the panel.

Jodar frowned. "No. We weren't."

"RS-XWB1," Ashe noted the call sign. "There's no name, or message." She looked over her shoulder at Jodar, who had paused mid air getting out of his chair. "Do we know them?"

He sat back in his chair, but perched on the edge rather than sitting back in relaxation as he had before. His hand tapped at the ship's intercom while his eyes remained on the communications panel. "Amelea, come to the bridge."

"Jodar, is there something I should know about…" Ashe's voice trailed off as Jodar appeared to ignore her. He had turned to the navigation panel and begun to fiddle with the coordinates.

"Ashe, why don't you take a break?" Jodar said. Ashe nodded and stepped out as Amelea entered the cockpit. "Amelea, we've received a distress signal-" he said before the door shut in Ashe's face.

* * *

FN-2187 crouched over the body of his fallen comrade, sweating. His fellow trooper had passed his ungloved and bloody hand over FN-2187's helmet leaving a bloody streak that he could see on his visor. FN-2817 blinked and stumbled away, trying to keep from vomiting.

The environment around his was loud and chaotic. Fire was beginning to spread from a stormtrooper and their flamethrower. A villager ran by him, screaming, and another squad of troopers marched past him, firing at anything that moved. His vision showed various statistics, and the glowing numbers seem to blur in his vision. A rainbow of blaster bolts flying by distracted him, further obscuring his vision.

He leaned by a tall structure, trying to still his spinning his head. His vision still spun, but his hearing began to pick apart the jumble of noise around him. Shots firing, people screaming, the shriek of a First Order ship descending on the chaos.

Orders were being barked through the transmission communications in his helmet, and FN-2187 straightened, hesitantly holding his blaster up in the firing position. The gun felt heavy, as if it were a chore to hold. He regarded the other stormtroopers as they closed in on a group of villagers, guns ready to fire. His own hands was too far up the barrel of the blaster, and one slowly slid down towards the trigger. A commander barked at him to follow then to stand ready. FN-2187 nodded slowly, trying to breathe.

The First Order ship had landed and the door opened to reveal a black clad figure striding down the ramp. Light from the fires glinted off the silver metal of his helmet as the figure strode forward and FN-2187 locked his knees to keep from stumbling back.

* * *

Kylo Ren regarded the situation with disdain. The new intelligence had been correct. He could see the old Jedi curator was alive and well in front of him. However, it wasn't known that the villagers would be so well equipped to defend themselves. The villagers were surrounded by a group of stormtroopers, finally contained. He would have to speak with General Hux about the lack of reconnaissance that was happening even in in the most miserable planets. Jakku was far too central to have the Rebellion, or rebellious sects, be present in it.

"Look how old you've become," he sneered as the old man was brought to him, his helmet altering his voice to be deeper, more robotic.

The man looked him up and down, "Something far worse has happened to you," he said slowly.

Kylo Ren's hand tightened into a fist. He didn't want to play games. "You know what I've come for." He demanded the map, but the man refused to speak on the matter, and only called back to Kylo's past. He was done with his games and didn't want to have the stormtroopers listen to the filth the man said. There was no need for gossip about his own past to become commonplace. Unsheathing his lightsaber, he cut down the old man with ease. There was no resistance there.

There was the harsh sound as a blaster fired, and he turned, reaching with the force to feel the laser blast crackling through the air. It was child's play to stop it and the blue light shivered to a standstill mid air. The pilot was easy to see in the open space and he was frozen by the force binding him.

Kylo relaxed his posture as two stormtroopers disarmed the shooter and hauled him over. They forced him to his knees as he looked on. The man was easily identified as Resistance, from his roguish demeanor to his scruffy clothes. He had looked in wonder at the blast beam in the air, and Kylo examined his sweating face as he knelt down. What had the Resistance told their people about the famous Kylo Ren, he wondered as he examined the pilot.

"So, who talks first? You talk first, I talk first?" The pilot was trying to be glib, he thought, and glanced sideways at the fallen body of Tekka.

"The old man gave it to you," he murmured, his mask giving his words a robotic drone. The pilot tried to continue his act of verbal sidestepping, and Kylo ordered him searched. "Put him onboard."

Two stormtroopers hauled the stuttering pilot away and their captain asked him for furthers orders about the villagers. Kylo glanced at the silverplated stormtrooper before facing the group of traitors who harboured a Jedi sympathizer. "Kill them all."

He gazed past the writhing bodies as the screams barely distracted his mind as he turned over the situation. The First Order's spies had tracked the lone x-wing, but it was a fluke that they had discovered it in the first place. They had no knowledge of Tekka being located here, and who knew how long he had been here, poisoning the inhabitants' minds. Their death would be like salting the ground. No more sympathizers would live here.

The stormtroopers' blasting ended and Kylo glanced at them as they marched back to the transports. One trooper, with a bloody handprint smeared across his white helmet stood with his gun lowered, watching the villagers, and Kylo.

Kylo's gaze slid over the stormtrooper and he loosed the blaster bolt as he turned back towards his ship.

* * *

Ashe lingered outside the closed door to the bridge, straining to hear the conversation inside. There was the jolt as the ship left lightspeed and a shudder as Ashe presumed the _Bishop_ was turning. A crackle alerted the crew to turn their gazes towards the speakers of the ship's intercom.

"We are making a temporary detour. We will be arriving in a few hours." The intercom crackled once more and fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Jodar's hands sweated as he checked and rechecked the course he had hastily plotted. He had sent Amelea to placate the questions of the crew as he needed to send out a discrete signal to the Resistance that one of their X-wings was in trouble. He tied his silvery hair into a ponytail as he examined the call sign again. The signal had been weak, it was chance that he had been close enough to receive it. It was unlikely any other ship who could properly read and respond to the signal was nearby.

A panel by the base of the navigation console sprang open after he tapped it with his foot twice. Underneath was a small, but powerful blaster that he hooked into his belt as the desert planet of Jakku sprang into view.

They had arrived.

* * *

Kylo Ren examined the prisoner strapped to the chair in front of him. The First Order's torturers had barely gotten anything out of the pilot that Kylo couldn't discern from just looking at him.

The prisoner, Poe Dameron, sweated openly, his black hair plastering itself to his head, and his tan skin whitened with strain as Kylo stretched out a hand. He could feel the man's mind in his reach. His defenses were strong, and Kylo could feel the touch of _her_ presence as the pilot feebly resisted opening his mind. His untrained defences were nothing to the brute strength Kylo possessed though, and the secrets the man held were revealed. A series of images flashed through Kylo's mind, each one discarded as soon as Kylo saw no use in them. A house, a smiling woman and man, a first kiss, medals being received. The pilot grunted as Kylo pushed those images away and pried further. An expanse of stars across the sky, ships streaming along a river system, a droid - small, orange and white. The old man. A small data key.

Kylo grinned smugly, his face hidden beneath the mask he wore, as he informed his subordinate, General Armitage Hux. "It's in a droid, a BB unit."

* * *

FN-2187 marched resolutely towards the interrogation cell. He was slated for a retraining stint before the day was over. A droplet of sweat dripped down his forehead at the thought, and he stiffened, determined to keep his demeanor.

"Ren wants the prisoner," he said with a monotone as the door slid open. The two stormtrooper guards nodded and the shackles opened. The pilot was shaky on his feet, and it seemed he would only stand with FN-2187's firm grip on his arm but his pace matched the stormtrooper's eventually. "Turn here," FN-2187 said harshly and shoved the pilot into an alcove. "Listen carefully, you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here" he began to tell the pilot.

"What?" the pilot said, and FN-2187 pulled off his helmet.

The pilot seemed confused, understandably, and kept asking FN-2187 if he was part of the Resistance, but eventually understood the plan of escape.

FN-2187 replaced his helmet and opened the shackles on the prisoner's wrist, but left the openings hidden against the pilot's jacket. He pressed the barrel of his blaster against the pilot's arm and they made their way to the docking station.

* * *

Ashe pressed herself against the window of the _Bishop_ , straining to see the desert planet beneath them. She had never seen a planet so bare of any greenery. The _Bishop_ flew smoothly and entered the atmosphere of Jakku. Amelea had given them that information at least.

The co-pilot had been elusive in her answers. Ashe was bothered by it, as was Gavin, another crew member. Taka and Inadra seemed unbothered by the co-pilot's secrecy. Or… Ashe mulled the thought as she watched them discreetly arm themselves with additional blasters, they knew what to expect.

Ashe locked eyes with Amelea as the co-pilot drummed on the glass.

The woman looked strained, her short black hair was freshly pinned back and her green-brown eyes seemed to take in every detail. "Have you ever been to a desert planet before?" she asked idly.

"No," Ashe replied, and her hand tapped nervously against the blaster strapped to her leg as the planet looked closer. She rechecked that her arm bracers were on tight, and knelt to tighten the laces on her boots.

It was early morning on Jakku, but the day began hot.

"No lifeforms," Amelea announced, a scanner in one hand. The other held a blaster. Ashe and Jodar followed her down the _Bishop's_ loading ramp. Taka and Inadra took up the near. Gavin lingered at the top of the ramp.

Smoking ruins of a small settlement crumbled before them. Most of the fires that had burned all night had gone out. The sun peeked over the horizon and made Ashe squint in the unrelenting brightness while the heat beat into her pale skin .

Amelea and Ashe made their way towards the ruins. Ashe glanced back to see Jodar edge cautiously towards a heap of twisted metal.

"What's a freighter crew like us doing here?" Ashe asked Amelea, eyeing their small crew. "Since when do we answer distress signals?"

"When we deem it necessary," Amelea said grimly, her mouth flattening into a straight line.

"We?" Ashe asked. Amelea didn't answer.

Jodar's voice rang out across the land. "Here!"

Ashe panted lightly as she and Amelea ran over to Jodar. He was by the metal heap, nudging a partially destroyed panel with his blaster. He and Amelea murmured to each other.

"Was this a ship?" Ashe asked, walking around the heap. A faint breeze blew into her face, along with a sprinkling of sand. Ashe shook her head, feeling the grit enter her mouth. Her pale blonde hair was neatly braided back, but she was certain she'd find sand in her bed tonight from it.

A metal scrap skittered across the sand at her feet and she watched it bounce past. The wind would soon smother the fire and ruins if she knew anything. Ashe tilted her head at the sand, watching the grains dance. The pattern was faint, nearly hidden by the morning wind.

"I found a trail," she called out.

* * *

General Armitage Hux stood at the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , a Star Destroyer class ship as it idled above the planet Jakku. His black leather gloves creaked as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. An officer stood near him, nervously eyeing him. The man swallowed nervously as Hux turned his head slightly to eye him.

"What do you mean he escaped?"

The officer shrank back, and Hux narrowed his eyes at him. "Ah, the Resistance Pilot escaped, uh, via a fighter. He was … not alone."

"Track the fighter," Hux barked at the officer who turned tail and jogged away. "Engage the turbo lasers," he snapped at an officer at a console. He nodded and turned to his screen.

Hux stood at the forefront of the bridge. The stolen fighter was flying below the _Finalizer_ , as per typical Resistance strategy, likely trying to disable whatever weaponry they could before flying off.

"Turbo lasers are down," the officer reported. Hux's mouth contorted into a scowl and he looked down, willing to see through the layers of metal to see the rogue pilot and stormtrooper. "Use the ventral cannons," he barked.

"Is it the Resistance pilot?" Kylo asked brusquely, striding into view.

Hux stiffened at his presence on the bridge. It was a nasty habit of Kylo Ren to takeover command of Hux's position in the bridge, overruling any commands he made. "Yes, and he had help from one of our own," Hux said shortly. It was painful to admit one of his stormtroopers would do that. "We're searching the databases to find out exactly who-"

"The one from the village," Kylo interrupted. Hux frowned slightly and made note to ensure Captain Phasma gave him a detailed report of the village attack.

* * *

"-We can't go back to Jakku! We've gotta get out of this star system!" The newly named Finn shouted at his pilot behind him.

"I gotta get my droid before the First Order does," the pilot said firmly.

"A droid?" he said in disbelief. He and Poe Dameron argued back and forth until Poe mentioned the droid's contents. Finn wanted to argue further. He had tasted freedom and didn't want to stay in the eye of the First Order any longer than he had to. He grunted as an object slammed into the side of the fighter and sent them spinning towards the planet. He lost consciousness as the side of the planet loomed closer until their landing.

* * *

"Look!" Gavin pointed past the windshield of the _Bishop_ , drawing everyone's eye to the falling object in the sky. The Bishop flew slowly at a low altitude as Jodar piloted the craft along the faint trail Ashe had found in the sand.

A small ship was careening towards a far off point in the distance. Fire streamed from a partially destroyed side, Ashe noted, narrating what she could see to the others. Jodar nodded, and angled the Bishop towards the ship. A piece of cloth fluttered away from the side of the ship, swelling into a parachute with a lone chair hanging from it.

"That's a First Order fighter," Gavin hissed, tugging at Jodar's shoulder. "Don't go near it!"

"They may need assistance," Jodar said neutrally. Gavin and Ashe looked at him with twin looks of incredulity. Jodar was notorious for his hatred of the First Order. He ignored them as he steered towards the parachute. The damaged fighter had crashed and soon exploded.

"Since when do we help the First Order?" Ashe asked.

Amelea's eyes flicked up to the black specks in the sky. Two more fighters. "Since when do First Order ships fire on themselves?" The _Bishop_ made way to land.

"Stay here," Jodar ordered the crew before lowering the ramp.

Ashe ignored him, and edged towards the side of the ramp, watching Jodar and Amelea move cautiously towards the landed parachute and chair. The body in the chair remained prone, held in only by the chair's straps.

The sun was high in the sky as Ashe exited the _Bishop_ and followed the other two.

"I told you to stay," Jodar said, but made no move to force her back. Amelea ignored her.

Ashe unhooked her blaster. "I thought you were training me to be your number two?" she asked.

The trio stayed silent as they arrived at the chair and it's contents.

"Shit!" Jodar knelt to unbuckle the strapping.

Ashe knelt to help him with the body. "He's alive," she said incredulously. Jodar fumbled at the man's neck for a pulse, then he nodded.

"We need to get him inside."

"Quickly, they've spotted us." Amelea ushered them back to the _Bishop_. She and Ashe tumbled the unconscious man into the tiny medical bay the Bishop possessed as Jodar ran to the pilot's seat. Amelea left to assist with takeoff.

Ashe fumbled with the bandages as the _Bishop_ jolted into takeoff. Taka shouted from down the hall about the shields failing. The man's breathing was stronger now, now that he was out of the desert heat and the chair straps weren't half choking him. She peeked at the man's dog tags that hung around his neck as she pull off the remaining scraps of his shirts to see more scrapes.

Poe Dameron. The name wasn't familiar to her. She eyed him as the _Bishop_ slid around. He had dark hair and tanned skin, and his eyes, dark brown, responded well to light. It wasn't likely a head wound that was ailing him, she decided. Just the effect from falling from space and crashing landing had knocked the oxygen from him temporarily. He'd likely wake up soon in panic mode. Preemptively, she strapped him down. Half to protect herself if he woke up, and to make sure he didn't fall out of the bunk as the _Bishop_ flew.

"My droid!" Ashe fell back as Poe Dameron thrashed in his restraints. "Where am I? Who are you?" he asked rapidly. Amelea skidded into the room as Ashe pounded on the intercom for help.

"Where is he?" she asked urgently, and Poe murmured in her ear, his energy spent. "Ashe, help Jodar," Amelea ordered and began to loosen the straps. "Tell him we can't leave."

Her hair half escaped her braid as Ashe slid to the cockpit, and she felt the grains of sand hiding in it trickle down her back.

"We can't jump to hyperspace," Jodar informed her as he steered. "Where's Amelea? I need to her here. Get Gavin to do what he has to to that hyperdrive!" He fired off several rapid orders.

"Amelea says we need to stay," Ashe said, sliding into the co-pilot seat. A quick glance at the console told her the shields were out of commision, and the hyperdrive was failing, and fuel was low. "That's what our new friend told her," she said, side eyeing Jodar.

Jodar slammed on the intercom, speaking lowly but harshly into it. Amelea's voice crackled over the speaker, "The map's here, Jodar."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had discarded the bulk of his distinctive white armour, leaving the black clothing underneath. Each piece felt like a weight off his shoulders, though his mind felt heavy.

His shield from the sun, a brown leather jacket with red stripes at the shoulders, felt heavy as well. He had scavenged it from the wreckage that possibly held his only friend in the whole world.

Finn's heart twisted. He had made a friend for the first time, and now he was gone. Finn struggled with this as he trudged along the dunes. His concentration broke only when he saw the glimmer of society as he crested a dune.

"Water? Water?" he begged, stumbling from person to person. They shrugged him off, pushing him away until he saw a pool of water. He stumbled to it and drank the cloudy water greedily. He gagged but forced it back until he drank his fill.

He leaned against the pool as a lumbering creature ambled up to it. The fuzziness of his vision faded as the water began to rehydrate him.

The people ignored him as they walked by, intent on their business. His eyes slid over them, unfocused until the squeal of a droid caught his attention. A short, squat alien dumped out a sphere shaped droid from a rough sack. The droid beeped angrily as the alien whacked it, and turned to speak to an alien merchant behind a counter.

... _an orange and white BB unit... one of a kind... Utterly unique..._

Finn started to his feet, his vision blurring and focusing once more as he strode over to the BB unit. The BB unit, seeing him, squealed and rolled towards him. The alien who had him in a sack turned and shouted, stumbling after the droid.

"Hey-" Finns shouted before the BB unit crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. The droid wailed at him, and beeped furiously. "-No, I-" Finn tried to say. He didn't speak droid, it wasn't necessary for stormtroopers to understand them. The BB unit beeped furiously again and shocked him with a module that flipped out of him. "Ow! No, stop that!" It shocked him again.

The short alien had caught up to them and began to furiously beat at Finn's feet, screaming at him in another language he didn't understand. Finn scooted away, and dragged himself up, towering over the alien. The small creature, seeing his size, thought twice about attacking again and stepped back. He was shouted at again in the alien language as the alien backed away from him. He felt like it was supposed to be a threat but shrugged it off to see the BB unit looking up at him, poised to zap him again.

Finn kept one eye on the retreating alien and knelt down to the BB's height. It jabbed him, but didn't zap. It jabbed him again, prodding the jacket he wore.

He plucked at the sleeve, feeling regret wash over him again. "I helped him escape," he said softly to the unit. "We were attacked and crash landed." He paused. "Poe didn't make it."

The BB unit's head drooped and he let out a low, sorrowful trill.

"I'm sorry." Finn awkwardly patted the droid's curved side in apology.

Their time was cut short as the small alien waddled back with a tall crony by his side. The BB unit squeaked and hid behind Finn as he jumped to his feet. Finn patted at his side where did standard issue blaster should have been, if he hadn't abandoned the First Order.

The BB unit had the right idea and began to roll rapidly away, beeping rapidly. Finn followed his lead, trying to decipher the droid language while looking for a way out. The alien and his friend followed in hot pursuit.

Finn almost tumbled over as the BB unit came to a short stop in front of him, letting out a high pitched shriek and swivelled around to head in another direction. Two stormtroopers stood a ways away, talking to a robed humanoid who shrugged as they spoke. The two stormtroopers shook their heads and scanned the area before examining Finn.

The BB unit was starting to get far from him, and Finn struggled to catch up as the two stormtroopers recognized him and the jacket he wore, as well as the droid previously by him. They shouted at him to halt.

"Hey!" he shouted at the BB unit, not knowing his name. "We need to get out of here!" The droid chattered at him. "I don't speak that!" he said in frustration. Finn stumbled into a fleeing civilian as the two stormtroopers opened fire. Shit, they thought he was Resistance or they knew he was a traitor. Finn managed to head off the droid and herd him into a tent with tattered fabric walls.

"Doesn't anyone have blasters?" he asked in frustration, pushing aside some merchant wares. Two blaster shots ripped through the tent fabric and he fell to the floor. The BB unit nudged him and beeped. "What?"

He beeped again, rolling into Finn's side before leaving the tent. Finn stared at the unit in frustration as two more bolts shredded the tent above him. He fought his way out of the scraps and tailed the BB unit who was heading with full speed into the open desert.

"We can't go that way!" he shouted at the droid. The BB unit's head turned to beep at him without straying from his course. "Fighters!" he explained, assuming the droid's words, pointing to the sky. A freighter was speeding above the dunes with two fighters following. Finn ducked as an errant shot from the fighters strayed near him. The BB unit beeped rapidly again and turned sharply towards where several ships were docked. Finn followed.

"I can't fly a ship. I don't have that training!" he yelled at the BB unit, guessing his plan. It beeped rapidly at him and he glared at it as he ran. "Can you fly a ship?" he asked harshly, panting heavily. The unit beeped sarcastically at him.

The two fugitives swerved at the TIE fighters landed a strike on the low flying freighter. It stuttered and began to fall. It bounced once, twice on the dunes before settling into a slide through the sand. It slid by Finn and the BB unit, knocking into a parked ship and crumpling it.

"Now what?" Finn asked the droid. It looked up at him and veered away towards another parked ship. "What part of 'I can't fly a ship' don't you understand?" he shouted.

* * *

"I don't think it can fly" Ashe said, looking at the flashing console before her.

Jodar tapped at a panel, "Maybe." The ship jolted with another hit. "Maybe not." He chewed on his lip in concentration.

Ashe felt the hair prickle on the back of her neck and she stood. "Jodar," she said, her voice low. The purple skinned man looked up at her. "If you are what I think you are, we need to leave. There's more fighters."

Jodar glanced up at the sky through the cracked windshield. Three more TIE fighters burst through the light cloud cover. He pressed the intercom button, keeping his eyes on the incoming ships, "Arm yourselves. Meet on the loading dock."

Ashe and Jodar left the cockpit and ran towards the loading dock. Ashe glanced down the hall at the med bay to see Amelea supporting their new friend out of the room. He loosely held her blaster.

"Are we really doing this?" Gavin asked as the crew gathered.

"Do you want the First Order to kill you?" Amelea asked harshly. She transferred Poe's weight to Taka who stumbled under the dead weight. Ashe moved to help support him as Amelea pried a panel off the wall.

Gavin paled. "Are those grenades? Are we contraband smugglers?" He sent a panicked look to Ashe.

"That's not all there is to it, I think..." Ashe murmured, seeing some boxes underneath the weaponry. They were marked medical supplies.

"You support this?" Gavin hissed under his breath, sidling closer to her. His grip tightened on his blaster as he eyed the nearly unconscious pilot hanging off Ashe.

She hesitated. "I support being alive, for now."

There was a groan of metal bending as another shot struck the hull.

Amelea started to lower the ramp and threw a grenade down it to ward off any attackers. The crew moved down as it went off. Two fallen troopers lay at the base of the partially destroyed ramp.

"Here, you're the better shot," Inadra smirked at Ashe, handing off an oversized blaster she had hidden behind a panel. Ashe accepted the blaster, leaving Poe in the hands of Inadra and Taka. "Oh, he's cute," Inadra winked.

"Let's focus on the current situation," Amelea said. She readied her blaster. Ashe did the same, flicking the safety off.

The crew inched down the ramp, still under the safety of the partially destroyed _Bishop_. The smell of melted metal was strong in the air. Ashe glanced out from under the overhang to see the TIE fighters speeding away from them, seemingly heading towards two small figures in the distance.

Ashe aimed her oversized blaster at the swooping TIE fighters in the air and fired, knocking one out. It spun, fire reaching out from a damaged side before crashing into the sand dunes in pieces.

"BB-8!" Poe dragged Inadra and Taka out of cover as he lurched toward a black clad figure and a small droid who were running towards another ship."Wait, is that the _M-_ "

One TIE fighter peeled away from attacking the two fleeing figures and zeroed in on the _Bishop's_ crew. Inadra aimed and shot at it, but it swooped away. Poe slumped against her and Taka, his energy spent, and she wobbled, trying to re-aim the blaster.

"What's our plan?" yelled Amelea to Jodar. He squinted in the blinding sun and the incoming TIE fighter circled around them for an attack.

"Follow the droid!" he commanded, and waved the rest of the crew out from the safety of the _Bishop_.

* * *

"Report, General."

Hux briefly shut his eyes but opened them to glance at the looming figure next to him. "We have the criminals on the run. Their ship has been disabled. We'll have the droid as soon as we can transport it."

"About time," Kylo responded shortly.

"Sir?"

Two heads swivelled towards the officer. The woman glanced up at them from the workspace that was sunk into the floor, chosed to make eye contact with General Hux, as Kylo Ren wore his mask. "It seems the rebels have disabled one of the fighters."

Hux's face pulled into an ugly look as he considered the possibility. "Disabled?" he said, in partial disbelief. "That should be impossible-"

The woman coughed slightly, "Ah, not disabled, I mean destroyed. I-I'm sorry, sir."

"You said we disabled their ship," he said, his voice low and he bent to glare at the officer. Kylo tilted his head slightly to watch the conversation. Hux straightened, and looked down his nose at the officer. "How?" he asked briskly. "Is the downed ship still firing?"

"No, sir. It seems they, one of the rebels, shot it down with a blaster."

"Lucky shot." Hux straightened his jacket, trying to brush away nonexistent dust. "We only want the droid. Have the fighters fire on the rebels. No survivors-"

"Sir? They've made it onto the ship," another officer called out. "It's the, uh-" He hesitated. "- _Millenium Falcon_."

Kylo's hands jerked suddenly. "I'll take care of this," he said. "Have my ship readied for me." An officer nodded and scurried out of the room.

"They've taken off, but are staying low. It's confusing our sensors," the officer informed them. He grinned faintly. "One of our fighters has taken out the main weapon system, and we have one confirmed kill."

Hux waited until Kylo had almost left the room to respond, "Are you sure that's wise?"

Kylo stopped at the door, "What?"

"Their guns are down, and we have four fighters on them," Hux explained. "We'll destroy the-" He paused, watching Kylo's hands ball into fists at the further discussion of the the _Millenium Falcon_. "-craft and recover the droid from the wreckage."

"Then I'll recover the droid myself."

"I don't know if the Supreme Leader would like to hear of the personal interest you have in the droid's contents," Hux replied, keeping his tone even. "Or to hear of your insistence at dividing your training." Kylo's breathing harshened at Hux's thinly veiled threat.

"Uh, sir?"

"What?" Hux and Kylo barked at the officer, who stepped back slightly, paling.

"The _M-_ , uh, ship, has escaped. All four fighters were destroyed."

"You said the weapon system was disabled," Kylo growled at Hux, who paled.

"They were disabled! How did they fire on the fighters? The secondary guns shouldn't be strong enough to destroy a fighter, let alone four?" Hux rounded on the officer, barking questions at the man.

"As far as we were informed, the rebels opened the loading door and fired on the fighters from within the ship."

Kylo turned to Hux. "What did you say earlier?" He tilted his head as Hux felt his face go red. "Lucky shot? Get me that droid!" he barked.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was crazy! I can't believe that worked."

Ashe admired the oversized blaster, "Right? This blaster's fantastic."

"Yeah, but your shooting was amazing-"

"I couldn't have done it without you telling me where to shoot though-"

The two grinned as they spoke over each other.

"I'm Finn."

"I'm Ashe," she said, extending a hand to shake Finn's. "We should probably talk to Jodar and figure out what's going on."

Finn nodded. The two had to untangle from each other. Ashe had tried to tie herself down but the strapping had snapped when the loading ramp opened and anything that wasn't strapped down blew out the loading area. Finn had managed to snag her around the waist before she had flown out with the debris.

"How did you know where the weak points are?" Ashe asked as they made their way to the cockpit.

Finn coughed, "I worked near the ships for a while." The two stumbled as the ship kicked into hyperspace.

She decided not to pry any further for now. A small round, orange and white droid started following on their heels as they walked. "Does he belong to you?" she asked Finn.

"No, a friend of mine- hey!" Finn fell to the ground as the droid seemingly rammed into the back of his legs. "Is this how you repay me, huh? Why'd you do that?" The droid flicked out a small module, beeping all the while, and Finn tried to scoot away, much to Ashe's amusement. "Don't shock me again!"

Ashe giggled as the grown man scooted up to the wall, trying to avoid the droid. "He's thanking you," she said. The droid beeped and a small lighter flicked out of the outstretched module. "He says you saved him," she explained, helping Finn up.

"Oh," said Finn. "I guess I did." He patted the droid's head. "You're welcome."

"Is your master the pilot?" Ashe asked the droid. It beeped, spinning it's domed head to look at her. "Are you BB-8?" The droid beeped the affirmative, and bumped into her legs. "Yeah, we've got your friend. Poe, right? He's in the med bay."

BB-8 made a high pitched noise and rolled away in the direction of the med bay, leaving the two humans in the dust.

"Wait." Finn grabbed Ashe by the shoulders. "Poe's alive?"

"Yeah, we picked him up in the desert after he ejected from his ship. He's why we knew to stay on Jakku," Ashe explained. Finn squeezed her in a hug and dragged her towards the med bay.

"He's still unconscious. Who's this?" said Amelea when the two humans reached the med bay. BB-8 was already there, bumping into Poe's hand that hung off the bed.

"This is Finn, he helped me shoot down the fighters," Ashe explained, as Finn released her hand to stand over Poe. "I'm sure Poe will be alright. He had a nasty crash is all," she explained to Finn and BB-8. She gave the droid a reassuring pat before looking around the room. "How is this thing still flying?" she asked nobody in particular.

"This ship has been through a lot," said Jodar coming out of the cockpit. "Good shooting, Ashe."

"Thanks, where's Inadra?" she asked.

Jodar sighed. "She and Gavin making sure the gunner's shaft is properly sealed. It wouldn't do to have the door collapse while we're in hyperspace."

Ashe stared at the metal flooring. After the gunner's station was shot, the ship had pulled up to allow Ashe a clear shot of the fighters. She had seen Taka's body on the sand below, surrounded by bits of the gunner's metal and glass caging.

"I should have been there," she said finally.

"Nonsense," Amelea snorted. "You were our cover and then you helped us bring Poe in. You did everything you could."

Ashe frowned, but kept silent. To say anything further would incite Amelea's defenses and Ashe didn't feel like talking about Taka anymore.

"Where are we going?" Finn said finally, breaking the silence. "I promised Poe I'd get BB-8 to the Resistance."

"We're part of the Resistance," Jodar said. "But we can't get to the base yet."

"Why not?" Amelea asked.

"Not enough fuel. We only had enough for a short jump. We'll have to make a stop to get a less, uh, conspicuous ship."

"I suppose they know what our transport looks like," mused Ashe. "Where are we going then?"

"Takodana. You and Gavin can part ways from us there."

"Wait, you're still not staying?" Amelea asked. "We'll need you if there's going to be anymore run ins with the First Order."

"I'm not part of the Resistance," Ashe explained. "I'm not part of this fight."

"You should be," Amelea muttered. Ashe frowned at her.

Finn paced to the small round table and slid into the booth. "It's not a fight," he said. "It's a slaughter. You can't win against them. You can only hold them off for so long." The table had a circular checkerboard pattern on it's top, and Finn tapped on it as he spoke, sketching the scope of the situation. "The First Order has a fleet not far from where we jumped. They've been developing a superweapon in a mined out planet on the outer edges of the galaxy. They have operatives in nearly every section of the galaxy looking for the Resistance." Holograms of alien creatures appeared on the surfaces, giving off tiny roars as they flexed aggressively at each other. Finn's hand drew back in surprise. Jodar leaned over and turned off the holograms. "It's impossible to survive against the First Order," Finn finished. "They've expanded too much under the New Republic."

A heavy silence hung over the room.

* * *

The rest of the way to Takodana was muted.

Ashe felt a certain amount of resolve in her decision to stay out of the political madness, despite what her crew mates tried to tell her. If Finn was correct, and that the First Order had managed to expand into a dictatorial faction while supposedly under the rule of the New Republic, what good could one person like herself do to change the tide?

"I bet you'd tell me that one person can make all the difference, right?" she said to the unconscious Poe Dameron. "You seem like the type."

Ashe was on the shift to watch over the injured parties. Poe still hadn't woken up, and Finn and BB-8 were constantly checking in. The crew feared he might have a brain injury. Ashe wasn't so sure, and kept reassuring Finn and BB-8 that Poe's body was trying to recover from a traumatic period through rest.

"Am I right?" she asked the round robot at her feet. BB-8 beeped in agreement. "I thought so."

"When did you learn to speak droid?" Finn asked, ducking into the room. He pulled up a barrel to sit on by the bed.

"When I started in the shipping business," she replied. "When did you become a soldier?"

Finn sighed, his eyes on Poe. "I was really little. I didn't have a choice."

Ashe kept an eye on Finn as she changed the cold compress on Poe's head. "It can be hard to remember that there's a person under the mask."

"Maybe that's why there are masks," Finn replied, his voice soft. "I never want to wear one again. I want to be my own person."

Ashe nodded, her thought was correct as she examined the former stormtrooper. She had seen them at checkpoints when there were inspections. They portrayed almost no emotion, and projected the feeling of sameness.

"On my planet, soon after I was born, the First Order wanted to take almost all of the newborns for their stormtrooper program," Ashe said. Finn looked up to her. "According to my dad, anyways. He refused to let them take anyone, even though the First Order would give enough credits to make everyone think twice."

"Parents were going to sell their children?" Finn asked softly.

"It had been a hard winter," Ashe explained. "The hardest one in years. People died from starvation. Ships froze coming into the atmosphere and crashed. People were desperate.

"Dad rallied the council members and forced the First Order out. Some people starved." Her eyes glazed over in memory. "But no one was a slave, he said. He wanted everyone to have at least that."

"So they were free to starve?"

"Those who couldn't make a choice were free. Parents could sell themselves," she explained, bristling at Finn's words. "But of course the First Order didn't want them. Children are easier to train than adults."

"So you escaped the soldier life to become a cargo shipper?" Finn asked.

"I did what I wanted to do," Ashe replied. "Dad hoped I would go into politics, but I wanted nothing to do with it. I wanted to see the galaxy," she said. "And I have."

Finn leaned back. "I'd like to see the galaxy." He paused. "I think I'll start with the outer rim."

Ashe nodded, recalling his fear of the expanding First Order. "What about you, BB-8?" She nudged the droid with her foot, and he swivelled to look up at her. "Will you see the galaxy with your pilot?"

The droid beeped back at her, and she nodded.

"What did he say?" Finn asked.

"He said he has to complete his mission first."

"Right, the map."

"Is that why the First Order was after you?" she asked the droid. "It must be a really important map."

BB-8 nodded, his domed head moving up and down.

"Apparently it's a map to Luke Skywalker," Finn explained. "The Resistance really needs to find him."

"Then we'll make sure you make it to the Resistance base," Ashe promised the droid. "I didn't think Luke Skywalker was alive anymore. What he did is legend now." BB-8 chattered at her. "Well, have you met him?" BB-8 replied with a negative. "Then how do you know he's alive?"

BB-8 rolled to the center of the room and projected a blue hologram of the universe, with an orange path zigzagging through it..

"Well, it's part of the universe," Finn commented, peering at it.

"Which part though?" Ashe asked. Finn shrugged. "Do you know?" she asked BB-8. He did not.

"Maybe the Resistance has the other part of the map," Finn said.

The small hairs on the back of Ashe's neck rose as she examined the map. The planets weren't labelled, so it was impossible to know which part of the galaxy this was from. "I hope so," she said, responding to Finn.

The three figures jerked as the ship left hyperspace. BB-8 collapsed the projection as Jodar's voice crackled over the intercom.

"We're here, approaching landing. Crew to the loading dock."

* * *

"I should be looking for the droid," Kylo fumed, looking up at the projection. His master, the Supreme Leader Snoke, loomed over him. "I will be able to find him."

"You will leave that to the General and his troops." Snoke's voice boomed across the empty room, reaching high into the ceiling and echoing back. The sound made Kylo's ears ache, but he refused to show any discomfort. "Your place is on the base."

"I cannot do anything from there," he argued. "I can end this chase now."

"Your place is where I say it is," Snoke boomed from above him. "Your training will continue soon."

Kylo looked up at the face of his Leader. "I am ready."

"You are too concerned with the droid and its contents. The ship it is on troubles you as well. Your mind is divided."

"I feel nothing-"

"Supreme Leader, Master Ren, sirs-" An officer stood by the doorway to the room. Kylo turned to glare at the intruder. "We've spotted the ship. It's on Takodana."

"Very well. Leave." The officer left, closing the door behind him. Kylo looked up to the Leader. "You will remain on this ship and go to that planet. It is a known gathering place. You know what to do."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Kylo nodded and swept out of the room.

* * *

"Ready to land?" Inadra asked, coming up from behind her. "You're freckling, by the way."

"Hm? Oh, the sun from Jakku was intense," Ashe replied, examining her arms. "Do I look ready?" Inadra looked her over and nodded before moving onto the next person. Her inspection was complete and she moved back to the med bay to stay with Poe and Amelea.

The ship landed with minimal issue, a surprise to all onboard. A few passerbys eyed the ship with interest.

"Why are they staring?" Ashe asked Jodar as they exited.

He tilted his head to look at her. "Have you heard of the _Millenium Falcon_?"

"A legend-"

"It's my legend, and I'll be taking it back."

A man and a tall, furry creature stood at the base of the loading ramp, eyeballing the crew as they exited.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone so far who has read my story! Watching the views go up day by day has really warmed my heart. Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and follows. Please let me know if there's anything you really liked.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Supreme Leader," Hux greeted the overwhelming projection as he entered the room and knelt.

"General Hux, why have you called me?"

Hux looked up to see Supreme Leader Snoke looming over him. The shadows that cascaded across him made his facial scars look like the craters of a moon. Hux looked back to the floor, willing himself only to think of the task at hand. He didn't want Snoke to think to peer into his private thoughts.

"The weapon is ready, Supreme Leader," Hux informed him. "I think it is time we used it. We should show the New Republic our potential. We have the resources to take control of the galaxy."

"What are your proposed targets?" Snoke asked him.

Hux clenched his hands to keep them from shaking. He was approving of his plan of action. "The Hosnian system. There we can strike the main artery of the senate." Hux spat the last word out, recalling the weak minded fools who sat on the seats.

"Strike then," he commanded. "I will alert those of our own in the system to leave."

Hux nodded and got up to leave. "Supreme Leader. We can strike Takodana, and destroy the resistance who shelter there."

Snoke leaned back into his chair, eyeing Hux. His eyes disappeared as the shadows fell over his face, and Hux felt drips of sweat trickle down his back.

"Kylo Ren," Snoke said, dragging out the name, "Will be taking care of the resistance on Takodana. His mission is to secure the Skywalker map and to destroy the resistance presence."

"I-It would be easier to destroy the planet and those on it-"

"I will not change his mission," he said with finality. "It is his mission, and test. If he does not succeed, we will speak of Kylo Ren's future later. Prepare the weapon."

Hux scarcely waited until the projection disappeared from the room before a grin spread across his face.

* * *

Kylo knelt in his private quarters. He had given the orders to the stormtrooper squad that would be accompanying him to Takodana. They were preparing his ship and their transport now.

He was meditating to ready himself for the mission ahead. His mind cleared and he could feel the air around him humming. He held in his hands his lightsaber.

The metal felt cool in his hands, and he twisted his hands faintly around the grip. The crystal inside hummed with the same energy as the air and he fed off it, recalling the situation that led him to his acquisition of the crystal.

He shifted as the air rang louder and cleared his mind again. Those memories were too strong and distracting. Instead he focused on the Knights of Ren, his students and colleagues. They had been sent to the outer reaches, but he could recall their training and he fed off those memories. They were filled with rage as they clashed, each trying to outdo the other. The memories of anger ran through him, and he sank into the feeling, tightening his grip on his lightsaber. The crystal inside hummed. The memories of a green lightsaber and a blue lightsaber clashing, not from anger but from friendly practice forced its way into his mind.

Kylo opened his eyes. He had collected artifacts from Sith and Jedi temples that he had found. They sat around his quarters, and he could choose to sink into the force they held. He did that when he needed to refocus himself.

Before him lay a twisted hunk of metal. A mask, disfigured by fire and destruction

"Grandfather," he said, and his hand rested on the helmet. It was cool to the touch, and roughened by the cracks that spiderwebbed across its face. "I am… troubled." He hesitated. "I can feel it," he said. "The light." His eyes shut in frustration. "I put it out, but it comes back. The memories are too strong. I cannot forget."

Kylo breathed in and out slowly, trying to center himself. The helmet helped him to focus. It was imbued with the force. The more a force user handled something, the more of the force and their essence will seep into the object. The helmet was worn by his grandfather for years at the height of his powers. It was strong with rage.

Kylo left his chambers, feeling renewed with energy. His lightsaber hilt swung at his hip as he strode to the loading dock. General Hux was there, speaking with the stormtrooper captain Kylo would be taking on his mission.

"Report, General," Kylo said briskly. He had left his mask off. He felt no urge to intimidate Hux right now.

"Kylo Ren." Hux nodded at him. "Your transport is ready. We have the intel on the resistance sect from our agents."

"And?"

Hux frowned at Kylo's sharp tone. "The resistance do not have a base on the planet. It is a gathering place for sympathizers. The ship with the map has confirmed to be landing at the capital."

"Good, this should be simple," Kylo said shortly.

"Then nothing should go wrong," Hux replied. Kylo sharply examined him, looking for a sign of amusement or derision on his face, but Hux kept a bland look on his face.

"If the troops have been properly informed and trained, then we shouldn't have anymore problems, or defectors," Kylo said, drawing himself up. He was an inch or two taller than Hux, and found it enjoyable to look down on the pale man. "If that's all…" The two men eyed each before Kylo swept up the loading dock and the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

"This is our ship," Inadra said.

Finn tightened his hands on his blaster, "Technically we stole it from that other guy-" A rapid shush from Inadra silenced him.

"That's nice," said the man. "She was stolen from me a while ago, and I'd like her back now."

The crew looked to Jodar, who stepped forward. "Our apologies, Han. We didn't know you'd be here. We borrowed her for the trip."

"Well, I hope you didn't touch anything," Han said, stepping up the ramp. "Make sure you've moved all your stuff."

"Ah." Jodar held out a hand, stopping the other man, "We don't want to be without a ship, you see. We'd like to give her to you, but we're still in need of a ship."

Finn stepped in front of Ashe and Inadra as the tall, furry creature get out a low growl and drew out it's crossbow esque blaster.

"Settle down, Chewie," Han said. "Let's make a deal then. You can have my old ship." He gestured to a large freighter a ways down the path.

Finn watched Jodar mull over the offer, while still keeping an eye on the creature named 'Chewie'. "Is that Han Solo? The Han Solo?" he whispered to Ashe.

She looked around him and shrugged. "I haven't heard about him, is he famous?"

"Famous smuggler," Inadra murmured in reply. "Don't you know any history?"

Ashe rolled her eyes and shrugged. "The outer rim doesn't prioritize education."

"It's a kind offer, Han, but we'll have to decline," Jodar finally said to the smuggler. "We technically need to trade her for a new ship, one that's a little faster."

"That is a very dependable ship!" Han said.

"It looks like junk. We prefer our junk," said Inadra, smirking. Chewie growled at her, and she stepped back.

Han groaned in frustration and ran his hand through his greying hair, "Fine. If I can get you a faster ship, will you give me the _Falcon_?"

Jodar nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

"Good, I'll go inside and get you a better ship-" Chewie get out a low roar, and Han peered around the ramp to the Falcon. "-Woah, what did you do to my ship?"

"Right, the First Order is after us as well."

Han groaned and buried his face in his hands. Finn felt the same way.

Han directed the Inadra and Chewie to do repairs and refueling while himself, Jodar, Finn, and Ashe made their way to the tall stone structure in the distance. Gavin had already disappeared to find other work, citing his will to live.

"Friendly fellow," Han noted, watching the man duck away. "You've got a dedicated crew."

"We're actually not staying, Mr. Solo. We're finding other work," Finn pointed out.

"Very dedicated. Did you just call me Mr. Solo?" Han asked.

Finn flushed faintly and Ashe tried to cover up her laughter.

"Sorry, Mr. Solo. Solo," Finn corrected himself. Han shook his head, and Finn wished he had stayed behind on the _Falcon_. At least the unconscious Poe was better company.

"Shouldn't you stay with Poe and make sure he's okay?" Finn asked BB-8.

The droid chirped and continued to travel with the group. "He said that Poe's in good hands," Ashe explained. "He wants to make sure we're okay too."

"That's nice of him," Finn commented.

"Well, we did promise we'd get him to the Resistance. I think he likes us."

Finn watched the round droid weave between the members of the group as they crested a hill. Tan stone walls encircled a taller stone structure of the same material was a short walk away. The walls and ropes hanging between points were dripping with multi colored flags and banners.

"It looks like a good place to disappear," Ashe commented. Finn felt her eyes rest on him.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. "More cargo shipping? Mercenary work would be easy with your talents."

Ashe sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I'll visit home. It's been a while."

She fell silent while Han and Jodar led the way down the path, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts. The past day hadn't been kind to him, he decided. There were too many rapid decisions that he had had to make, and rarely a moment to think about what those choices meant.

It was near impulse to escape the First Order, and look where it landed him. Alone, for the most part. Was it so much better than being with the other stormtroopers? At least they understood what he had been going through, somewhat.

And he was alone, wasn't he? Poe, his first friend, was still unconscious. Was Poe his friend? What was a friend? Finn frowned. Did he even deserve Poe's friendship? He had promised to help Poe, and now he was abandoning him to save his own skin. Had Finn done enough to help? Would Poe think that?

BB-8 lightly bumped into his shin, nudging him sideways. "Hey!" Finn said, startled, and jostled Ashe as he stumbled. "Why'd you- Oh, thanks," he said, seeing the mud puddle BB-8 had pushed him away from.

"What a nice friend," Ashe commented with a chuckle before falling silent again.

Finn watched her for a moment. She was deep in thought as well. Was she struggling with her decision to leave as well? It was hard to leave those who had accepted you. He knew first hand, he supposed, if you could call the First Order an accepting sort of group.

At least Ashe seemed more confident about her own decision, he sighed to himself. She at least knew her choices and even had enough experience to make them without all of the wishy washiness Finn was experiencing.

"So what are you going to do?" Ashe asked, breaking Finn out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Probably cargo. I don't feel like shooting people," Finn said finally.

Ashe nodded. "Do you know what kind of cargo you might like to move?" At his puzzled look, she continued, "Animals, medical, weapons, food. That sort of thing. Each one has its own hazard. Generally animal cargo tries to eat you, for example."

"I didn't think about that," Finn said slowly. Great, more choices, more decisions. Where would he end up?

"If I find a good captain and cargo, I'll let you know. Maybe you can come too," Ashe said, smiling at him.

Finn nodded immediately, a smile breaking across his face. Maybe he wouldn't be completely alone then.

"Han Solo!" A short, orange skinned humanoid shouted at them as they entered the noisy stone castle, and all heads turned to stare.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the continued views everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maz's home was often a riotous place, filled to the brim with every kind of humanoid or alien that the galaxy contained. Located on the Mid Rim, it was a convenient place for traders and travellers, as well as smugglers and those wishing to disappear.

Jodar had been here a few times before, and he watched his companions as they entered the darkened castle. The defector, Finn, was nervously looking at the patrons. Jodar knew he was looking for First Order spies. Ashe was looking around curiously at the interior, examining the walls dripping with memorabilia of the galaxy. Jodar would never ask Maz her age, but he had guessed that she had been around for some time, based on some of the things he had seen.

He also knew that Maz believed in the Force.

Jodar Madel wasn't alive during the Old Republic days, but had grown up in the Galactic Empire and lived through the war that led to the New Republic and the short rebirth of the Jedi, which had now been stamped out by the First Order.

Jodar was a Keshiri, a race that had been long connected to the Force, through both the Jedi and Sith. He wasn't a user nor was he sensitive to the Force, but the Keshiri kept track through a thorough oral history of their long standing entanglements with the Force. He could recognize the abilities of a force user.

He looked to Ashe. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was pure luck that she had managed to stay alive for so long.

"Maz, hello," Han Solo said awkwardly, and Jodar turned his attention back to the conversation in front of him.

"What is it this time?" Maz asked with a sigh of resignation. She barely reached the height of Han's waist and had to lean back to look disapprovingly at him. She wore patched green overalls and a matching cap, plain clothes for someone so revered in this corner of the galaxy. Her eyes were magnified by oversized goggles, making the subjects of her gaze uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything," Han said defensively. Maz shook her head and gestured to a back table.

Jodar moved to follow them, but Ashe pulled faintly at his sleeve.

"I think Finn and I should leave from here," Ashe said. Finn hovered by her side, nodding. "We'll find a crew to join and you can take BB-8 to the base."

"Are you sure?" Jodar asked.

She nodded, "It's for the best, Jodar. It'll be safer for everyone involved."

"I don't really like this place," Finn admitted.

"Maz doesn't allow the First Order here," Jodar explained. "It's actually very safe. It's a known neutral zone."

Ashe shook her head, and Jodar felt his stomach twist. He had told himself that he would let Ashe go when she wanted. She had enough of a sense to stay out of trouble, and that had been proven enough in the past. When Jodar had picked up Poe, and later Finn and BB-8, he knew that Ashe would move on, away from the Resistance presence. He knew that, but he didn't want to let her go.

"Let me buy you guys a meal at least," he said, trying to appeal to the young people's stomachs. Finn's stomach growled at the idea, and the man looked hesitant at turning down a free meal. "At least say hi to Maz? She's very nice," he lied. If Maz could at least see Ashe, she might be able to say something to the woman to make her see her potential.

Ashe frowned at him. She had seen through his lie. "Nice?" She shook her head. "Thank you, Jodar, but we should be going."

She clasped him in a tight hug, and Jodar held just as tightly back and his eyes became misty. "Be safe, won't you?" he asked.

Ashe nodded, and they released each other. "I always am."

Jodar nodded, blinking the dampness away as he shook Finn's hand. "Stay safe, both of you, and out of trouble."

"We will, sir," Finn said resolutely. Ashe knelt to say her goodbyes to BB-8 and they made their way through the crowded room.

BB-8 rolled slowly after Jodar as he made his way to Maz and Han. The two had watched his goodbye, he noted, sliding into a chair. BB-8 bumped lightly into his leg, and he patted the droid.

"You're down to two, maybe three crew if the co-pilot can get back on his feet," Han commented. He waved away on offered drink by the waiter. Jodar accepted one and drank deeply. "I'll get you a small ship, something to slip under the radar then."

Jodar murmured an agreement, trying to focus his mind on the trip ahead.

"Han was telling me of your run in with the Order," Maz said.

"Your crewmate told me, the one who doesn't appreciate the _Falcon_ ," Han explained at Jodar's puzzled look. "Sounds like it was a close call. Chewie and I picked up some chatter about it on our radio."

"The perks of a good crew," Jodar replied. He drained his drink, and raised an eyebrow at Han. The smuggler was notorious for having poor crew relations.

"Shame you don't have one anymore," Han replied, leaning back in his chair.

Maz watched the conversation silently, watching the two pilots snipe at each other. Jodar felt her gaze on him and grimaced, looking away.

"Why is your crew leaving?" she asked, her tone neutral. Jodar briefly met her gaze before looking down, silent.

Han smirked, "He didn't tell them about his contracts with the Resistance. A good captain makes sure his crew knows exactly what they're getting into."

"I will not take criticism from a defector!" Jodar snapped, slamming his fist onto the table. Han glared at him, remaining silent and crossing his arms.

"You break it, you buy it," Maz chided, laying a hand on the table. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought I could keep the two seperate," Jodar said finally. "I could continue my work without delay and get some extra help. It got worse as time went on, with the Order overthrowing the few bases we could keep up. If I let any hires know about the collaboration they would never sign on with the propaganda the Order was putting out against us." He traced a whorl in the wood table. "But if I could introduce the idea of the Resistance slowly it would be natural to join."

Without initial realization, Jodar began to tell his plan, "I didn't think anything of it at first, I just thought of natural talents. Then I began to see the potential in her. I thought that she could be the next one. She was too resistant at first, she couldn't see the potential. She had no idea what she could do.

"I'd blame where she came from, but I can't. Had she been born anywhere but a backwater Outer Rim planet, she would have been identified and killed by the Order. Yet, because of that, she has no idea really of what's happened in the galaxy. I doubt she even knows what she can do."

Jodar blinked, having said far more than he meant to. Maz gazed at him over steepled fingers, having gotten him to finally voice his intentions, and Jodar shrunk under her look.

"I would give her more credit than you think," she said finally.

"Why's that?"

"She can feel the Force right now, Jodar," Maz said, her voice low. Her eyes cast out to the crowded room and Jodar followed her gaze until he spotted Ashe and Finn. "She can hear it."

"You can't hear the Force," Han said dismissively. "You feel it, or something." He shrugged, disinterested.

Jodar and Maz watched the duo in the crowd. Ashe turned her head back and forth, obviously confused. Finn tugged on her arm, trying to lead her towards whomever they were speaking to, but Ashe persisted in wandering through the crowd. She rubbed her head in frustration, loosening several small braids from their bonds.

"What's she doing?" Jodar asked, watching the young woman cock her head faintly.

"She's trying to listen to it with her ears," Maz explained. "She hasn't thought to use her head yet." They watched as Ashe balled her fists in frustration. "No training?" Maz asked.

"None. I doubt she knows about the Force. She didn't even know you you were," Jodar said, casually glancing at Han. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's she doing now?"

"She's got it," Maz replied. "She can hear it calling to her."

They watched her make her way through the crowd to an ajar door and slip inside, leaving Finn in the crowd.

"Hear what calling to her?" Han asked suddenly. "What do you have back there, Maz?"

Maz remained silent.

"Maz, what's back there?"

* * *

Kylo Ren stood at the bridge of his command shuttle, watching the blue-green planet come into view as the craft exited lightspeed. He nodded as an officer updated him on the planet and the inhabitants, as well as the rest of the fleet for the mission.

His presence was unnecessary and distracting to the crew, and he revelled in the feeling. His black tunic, pants, and cloak emanated dominance, making the room feel smaller than it already was. Officers had to veer around him as they completed their tasks for landing, as he stood, unmoving. His mask hid his face, allowing him to watch his crew eye him nervously.

The shuttle began to land onto the packed earth some distance from their destination. A small band of forest would serve as their cover as the stormtroopers landed and assembled their squads.

Kylo was reviewing the movements the troops would be making when a silent rumble of power rolled over him. He swayed, reaching out gloved hands to clutch at the railing in front of him.

The feeling of raw energy persisted and he sank into it, trying to discern the source and purpose. It was an access of the Force, strong and with no barriers. He probed it with his mind, ignoring the shaking officer next to him, and flashes of light flickered across his vision.

Then, as soon as it had arrived, it was gone, as if it had never existed.

"Sir?" the officer asked meekly.

"Send them out," Kylo snapped, releasing the twisted railings. His hands had made deep imprints. The officer hurried away as he drew out his lightsaber and red glowing blades appeared. Snarling, he slashed at the metal panels before him, leaving deep gouges.

He stalked down the loading ramp, his fury encouraging those around him give him a wide berth. His mind was clouded, reeling from the feeling. Yes, the lingering feeling of his former teacher, but the presence of someone strong and untrained in the ways of the Force.

He came to a stop at the edge of the forest. The troops were ready behind him. He tightened his grip on his lightsaber and licked his lips, ridding himself of his suddenly dry mouth. He motioned for the troops to begin marching and walked into the forest.

* * *

Ashe fell the cool floor, sweaty hands grasping the raised edges of the rough stones. The _thing_ clattered to the floor by her and she reeled away, the images flashing still before her eyes. Shadows of people, flashes of red, blue, and green, and unfamiliar landscapes blurred her vision. She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the sights, trying to breathe.

The door creaked open, hitting her in the side and a familiar body knelt down by her.

"Ashe, are you alright?" Finn asked, his eyes sweeping her dishelleveled form. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, and clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the waves of noises that assaulted her. It did nothing, and she could hear sounds that couldn't happen in a storage room. The sounds of leaves crunching, whispers, secret plans.

"It won't stop," she said tearfully to Finn. "I can't make it stop. _It_ did that to me. I can't stop-" She stopped with a cry as a scream pierced her mind, and she stilled. "Inadra?" she whispered.

Finn appeared to not hear the name and looked around. "What? This thing?" He picked up the metal tube, and dodged Ashe as she tried to bat it out of his hands.

"Don't touch it!" she said quickly, and stumbled to her feet. The door swung open further, revealing Jodar, Maz, and Han. A ripple washed over her again, and she felt herself grow panicked. "They're in trouble."

"Who's in trouble-" Han began, but Maz cut him off.

"Where?" she asked.

Ashe pushed through them, "The crew. They're in trouble. Something's wrong." She stumbled through the crowd, ignoring her friend's calls. She felt better the further she get away from what Finn held until she reached the doorway of Maz's castle.

A plume of smoke from the landing strip greeted her gaze as she flung open the doors.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I found it interesting to try and look into the mind of Jodar who wants to encourage Ashe to see her full potential, especially when she is not willing to see that potential. Then of course, finding the trigger that really opens her potential to the Force.**

 **Anyways, I hope you're enjoying your read. I'm trying to include as much of the lore as possible of TFA while integrating a new storyline, hence the scene at Maz's castle. Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ashe ran, her feet carrying her rapidly over the packed earth. She ran faster than she ever had before, startling those on the path who stared at the rising smoke in the distance. Light flashed across her vision, and there was a flicker of a dark landscape and the sound and smell of rain filled her ears. Stumbling, she gasped, trying to rid herself of the sounds and sights. The sun of present day broke through the haze and she continued her pursuit. She skidded to a stop at the sight of stormtroopers as they stood in the clearing between her and the _Millenium Falcon_.

The squad of ten stormtroopers raised their weapons at the sight of her, ordering her to halt and lower her weapon. She stared at the blaster in her hand, not recalling taking it out of the holster.

Her chest barely rose from her trek and her finger moved to the trigger, slowly enough to not alert the troopers. The leader, obvious from the orange shoulder patch, stepped forward, indicating that she should drop her weapon. She breathed in slowly and brought up her blaster to shoot.

Rapidly she fired at the squad, striking down three troopers before dodging a flurry of shots from those who had thought to ready their blasters. She slammed the butt of her blaster into the stomach of the lead trooper, knocking the breath out of him and denting his abdomen armour, and propped him up as a shield. The other troopers shot their comrade as she ducked under his arm to fire back. Five troopers went down and she moved forward, ducking to avoid an errant shot.

The last she whacked with her blaster and shot through his helmet as he lay on the ground. She stepped over the body to stride towards the _Falcon_.

The ship lay at the far edge of the circular landing area, with more ships ringing the edge. The forest behind the Falcon rustled as more troops emerged, their white armour glinting in the sun. Ashe flinched and shut her eyes as a sharp pain pierced her head and the smell of fire burned her nose.

 _Was it real?_

There was a yell, and her eyes flew open. Chewie, Inadra, Amelea, and Poe were being marched down the loading ramp with another squad of stormtroopers. The sun glinted off the metal handcuffs the they wore.

"Ashe!" Inadra shouted when her gaze locked with Ashe's and she surged forward, only to be pushed back by a trooper. Poe, looking worse for wear but hopeful, pushed against another trooper, shoving him off the loading ramp. Chewie thrashed against the bonds, and Amelea threw herself at the trooper who aimed their blaster at the Wookiee.

The landing area became chaos as troopers surged out of the forest and the visitors to Maz's funneled down the path to secure their ships and leave. Troops and civilians clashed. The disorganized wave of civilians, traders, and smugglers were quickly met with armed and ready squads of stormtroopers. TIE fighters began to fly over head.

A few ships began to rise and flee the area as Ashe fought to get the Falcon and the crew fought to meet her. A hand latched onto Ashe's arm, and she spun to face her attacker. It was Finn, panting.

"What's your plan?" he wheezed, sweat dripping down his face.

Ashe pointed to the Falcon, loosened braids striking her face as she turned. "Where's Jodar?"

Finn gestured, "Behind me. He's with Han. There's too many squads for a random attack, we need to go now!" Ashe followed his eyeline to see Han, Jodar, and Maz surrounding the orange and white droid. Jodar, seeing her, gestured to the _Falcon_. Ashe nodded seeing they were in good hands. Han was holding a blaster and picking off stormtroopers as they came close. Ashe blinked. Han's hair was dark brown, with no traces of silver running through it. His face wasn't wrinkled with age. He looked young. Ashe blinked again, and he was back to the Han she had met only an hour before.

Finn tugged on her hand and they retreated to the edge of clearing, ducking behind the ruins of ships and rubble from the outposts of Maz's castle. The castle itself was half destroyed from the First Order ships that were swooping in and out of range. Finn's hand was sweaty in hers as he pulled her from one cover to the next. Ashe didn't mind the human contact, it kept her grounded. She glanced at Han as Finn led to her a pile of rubble. His face was lined with age and his mouth was set in a determined grimace as he, Jodar, and Maz made their own way across the clearing.

Finn surged forward, releasing her hand as he charged across the remainder of the clearing. A stormtrooper had thrown a handcuffed Poe to the ground and aimed his blaster at the pilot's head. Finn furiously shot from his blaster, striking the edge of the trooper's armour. "Poe!" he yelled, his voice cracking.

The trooper flinched, and wheeled around to face the incoming attacker. "Traitor," he growled, his voice sounded muffled and coarse from inside his helmet. "You don't deserve to live!" He swung up his blaster and readied to fire. Ashe tightened her grip on her blaster and leapt up to defend Finn while an orange and white blur sped across the clearing.

BB-8 smashed into the incoming stormtrooper's legs, knocking him down. Finn leapt over rubble and killed the trooper with a shot. He and BB-8 moved to Poe who struggled to embrace them both. BB-8 let out a joyful trill, and Ashe fell down, her blaster falling from her grip.

Her hands scrambled for a purchase on the rubble, now slick with water. Rain poured down on her, soaking her. She sat back, looking at her hands, trying to find what was real, and screamed when they were red with blood. She looked up and saw not her friends, but bodies in the rain. Their faces were of young people, with deep cuts crossing their bodies. The smell of singed clothing and flesh burned her nose. She looked back to her hands and recoiled in horror as one was now a metal skeleton. It twitched, clicking faintly in the rain. The bile rose in her throat.

 _nononononONONONONONONO_

"BB-8!" Poe's voice broke through her mind, and the day turned sunny again. She was dry and her hands, though grimy and scraped, were her own flesh. She looked up when Finn yelled and watched as BB-8, previously by Poe's side, was rolling - no, was being _dragged away_ from the pilot's side.

A man, draped in billowing black fabric, stood. One hand grasped a red bladed, crackling weapon with small red cross guards jutting out from the handle. His other hand reached out towards BB-8 and the droid spun towards him, slipping out of Poe's reach. The pilot was white faced, his eyes wide and panicked, and Ashe felt her heart jump.

She leapt up and reached out. It was impossible to reach BB-8 from across the field but she stretched her arms out as if she could touch him, and the droid stopped mid air, hovering a few inches above the earth. She held her breath, watching the droid's body spin, trying to find traction, but he remained in the air.

Sweat popped out on Ashe's forehead as a tugging sensation pulled at her mind. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to ignore the growing ache in her head and wiggled her fingers, almost willing the droid to come closer. BB-8 wavered in the air, almost falling, then floated a few inches towards her.

A roar of rage reached her ears and broke her concentration. BB-8, with no more forces pulling against him, dropped to the ground with a thunk and rolled to Poe who scrabbled at the fallen body of a trooper for a blaster. The robed man turned to look at her.

"The rebel." His voice was low and harsh, a robotic rumble, as he seemed to regard her. She squinted, trying to distinguish who he was. The harsh buzz of his weapon reached Ashe's ears and her world nearly turned sideways. The same intense pressure clouded her mind and she locked her knees to keep from falling. The landscape flashed between the bright, hot day, and the dark, rainy scene she had seen before. In both, the man strode towards her, his steps confident, his weapon unsheathed.

Before her strength would fail her entirely, she swung up her blaster, firing a single sure shot at the the incoming enemy. The noise of the blaster settled her mind, and she felt the familiarity of the weapon in her hands. Her vision cleared in time to see the shot bounce off the man's weapon as he casually twirled it to defend himself.

She swallowed nervously. That had never happened before.

Rapidly she fired at him, hardly letting her weapon cool down between shots. Her hands were slick with sweat as each shot was deflected, and the weapon began to vibrate in her hands. A shout distracted her, and she briefly glanced to see her friends at the base of the _Falcon's_ loading ramp as they were surrounded by troopers.

The peril of her friend distracted her and her blaster flew out of her hands as it was pulled away by an invisible force. It smash to pieces as it struck the ground and she found herself facing the black mask of the enemy as he stood only a few feet before her.

She would move to attack, to flee, to do _something_ , but her body refused to obey her command. Heaviness weighed at her limbs. She was frozen in place and she could only look frantically at the armed man before her.

He had reached her, and seemed to examine her frozen form, cocking his head one way, then another. "So it's you?" he murmured. He came closer and raised his weapon dangerously close to her face, and the heat licked at her skin. "What have you done?" he asked softly.

Ashe could do nothing but narrow her eyes at him, glaring. Fear was being pushed aside for anger as she heard her friends frantically fighting back against the troops.

This seemed to intrigue him as she quivered, trying to break free. "Where-" he began to ask, before the whine of ships streaking across the sky interrupted him. He looked up and the hold over Ashe's body began to ease. She sharply look up to see X-wings swooping over the landscape, several focusing on the white plated troopers around the _Millenium Falcon_.

An errant shot struck the ground near her, and she stumbled, bringing the man's attention back to her. Briefly she raised her hands in defence before her mind clouded, and she began to fall. Her last memory was arms catching her before the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Many thanks for the review, Arianna Le Fay! Of course, thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, or even viewed the story thus far. Watching the views go up is my favourite part of the day. Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter's pretty long, but there's a lot packed in. Enjoy!**

* * *

The word had been spread to their people. The weapon was charging with the dying light of the sun. His notes lay in front of him, discarded. They were unnecessary. He had prepared for this moment his entire career.

Hux stepped up to the podium and examined the masses before him. Each stormtrooper stood in formation, feet shoulder width apart, arms by their sides. Weapons holstered. There would be no need for soldiers to fight today. Officers, dignitaries and government officials ringed the edges.

Today would be a show of force. A real show of force. Nothing would be hidden in the shadows, muddled by mysticisms or hand waving. No. The weapon was a thing of dominance, pure power incarnated.

"Today," he began. "We show the New Republic what they have allowed themselves to become. Today, we will show the New Republic their limits. Too long they have allowed disorder and chaos to flourish under their rule. Today we will show the people of the New Republic what is possible with control and order!" He spat out the last words, shaking with the energy that coursed through him.

"The First Order is now the governing body in the galaxy," he stated, slamming a fist on the podium. His cards fluttered to the ground, forgotten. "We are the order that this galaxy will follow. There will be no more war. There will be no more Resistance. The New Republic ends now!"

Hux gestured for the amassed soldiers to turn, to view the horizon behind them. The sun was fading in the sky, casting darkness across the landscape. Snow was beginning to fall.

For a moment, nothing appeared to happen. Hux tightened his hands on the podium, straining to see in the dim light. Then, the earth rumbled.

A red beam shot out from beyond the horizon, streaking out into the black sky. It split into multiple bands, each targeting a different planet in the Hosnian system.

A cheer roared from the crowd, and Hux grinned.

* * *

Finn thrashed against the hold Chewbacca had on him, "No, she's my friend! I have to get her! Let me go!" He furiously tried to kick at the Wookiee's legs but Chewbacca leaned on him, exhausting the fight from the former soldier.

"They took her." Amelea sagged against the _Millenium Falcon's_ ramp, numb. "They just took her." She looked up at Poe with confusion.

Poe shook his head and grimaced as the handcuffs fell off his wrists. The picks Maz used were finicky when used against the First Order cuffs. "I don't know why they took her, but we'll get her back. I promise." He looked pointedly at Finn.

"You don't even know where they're going," Han cut in. "They could be anywhere in the galaxy by this point."

"Then we'll find out where they're going," Poe snapped. "We're not leaving a man behind. Finn did the same for me. Everyone here helped to find BB-8." BB-8 chirped at him, and he knelt to face the droid. "You still have the map?" The droid nodded. "Good. At least we've got something."

"Oh no." Finn paled, and Chewbacca released him in concern. "I know why they've got her." The man shot a frantic look at Poe. "She saw the map." Poe frowned, looking at BB-8, who looked away guilty. The droid was a terrible secret keeper. Something he should have remembered.

"Well, was it labelled? She won't be able to say anything about it if it wasn't," Inadra said, perking up. "Why do you look so upset? She'll be able to escape I'm sure."

"Nothing escapes that monster." Finn said sourly.

"And he'll make her show him to the map," Poe mulled, his mood dampened. He twitched, recalling his time on the _Finalizer_. His head still fiercely ached from the encounter.

Inadra looked between the two men, frowning. "How?" Finn stared at the packed earth below him and Poe declined to speak. It seemed she wasn't fully aware of the extent of the First Order's abilities.

"Jedi mind trick," Han said finally.

"He's no Jedi," Poe snapped, his eyes blazing. Han met his gaze, then shook his head, running his fingers through his greying hair. "We'll regroup at base, and then we'll figure where the First Order have decided to hide." Poe stared at the smuggler, daring him to speak more.

"I don't think the Order will be hiding anymore," Maz said, tilting her head to look at the sky.

The group looked up to see red lights streaking across the sky. The others in the clearing cried out as the beams struck planets invisible to the naked eye, creating a red explosion of destruction.

Poe frowned at the lights, unable to place their origin. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. "What is it?" he asked Han.

The old man shrugged, watching the sky. Chewbacca laid a hand on his shoulder, letting out a soft grunt. Han dropped his head, and Poe politely turned his head to give him privacy. His owns hands tightened on the scraps of this handcuffs. Hurriedly, he tried to push away the guilt that began to gnaw at him. If only he hadn't been caught. If only he had been strong enough to resist the attacks. Perhaps none of this would have happened-

"A weapon," Maz said, breaking the silence. "Strong enough to destroy several planets at once. The Hosnian system, if I know my galaxy. But I suppose I don't anymore." She laid a hand on Han's clenched fists. "She's fine," she said to him, with a knowing smile. Han gave her a slight smile, but frowned at the sky.

"Not a Death Star then," Poe murmured. He refused to look at the sky anymore.

"It's bigger now," Finn said. "It's called Starkiller."

"You've got to be kidding me," Han sighed. "How do you know about something like that?"

"I used to work there," Finn said.

Poe jerked his head to look at his new friend. He grabbed Finn by the shoulders, "You used to work there? Do you know where it is?"

Poe looked at Finn as he nodded, understanding what he was thinking. "I do, and I know how to get in. Do you think…?"

"Yeah, I do!" Poe began to hurry the group up the loading ramp. "Let's go. We're regrouping and then we're making a rescue."

* * *

A wave of red flashed across the ship's windows.

His hands shook and he held his head to stop the shaking and to ease the growing pain in his mind. Wave after wave of sorrow, fear, and despair crashed into him, and he stumbled into a small room in the shuttle, away from the prying eyes of the officers. There he leaned against the wall, drumming his fists against the metal panels and leaving deep indents. The cries seemed to echo in the confines of his helmet. He ripped it off and threw it to the floor, letting it clatter to a corner.

It was too much to control, and his mind spun out of control. His eyes filled with tears and his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest as anguish pressed into him. He saw the deaths of everyone and everything. Pictures of pure destruction and chaos cascaded through his mind and he was in the middle of it, alone.

The fear and pain faded away, leaving him shaking. As he turned from the twisted wall, it was rage that filled him next. How dare he feel misery in the face of order, he thought sullenly, and he scrubbed the tears from his face. Now that the New Republic was no more-

He choked suddenly, feeling fresh tears rise up. He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head, trying to focus.

Now the First Order was the leading body of the galaxy. He focused on that thought, something that had driven him for the past years. He recounted every instance of rebellion the Resistance had committed. He felt the stirrings of anger awaken in him, and he fueled the fire, thinking further on the injustices they had committed. Theft, spying, inciting protests and riots, undermining order and giving into chaos.

He lashed out with his fists and the meeting table and chairs rose up and crashed into the walls, shattering on impact. He picked up his helmet from the floor and put it on. He brought his hood up, and drew himself to full height. Anger fired through his veins and he swept out of the room, leaving the destruction behind, and ordered the officers to make way to Starkiller base.

* * *

Hux sat in his quarters, exhilarated from the day the New Republic died. A stack on reports waited on his console screen and he flicked through them. Most were messages regarding the success of the day's event. He carefully read the spy reports from around the galaxy. It seems what remained of their enemies were scrambling.

He checked the communications log and found no message from Kylo Ren's ship. Of course the knight wouldn't bother to message the base to update them on his mission. Hux tapped a few keys and looked for an encrypted message from one of his spies on Kylo's transport. The officer should have sent an message about the knight's activities, even if the knight didn't want Hux to know what he was up to.

Hux grinned when he saw an unread message and opened it. He scanned the contents quickly and frowned.

 **MISSION PARTIALLY COMPLETE**

 **NO DROID**

 **RESISTANCE HOSTAGE TAKEN  
**

* * *

 _Ashe wasn't awake. Nor was she asleep. She was somewhere in between it seemed. She could see nothing but blackness, pressing against her eyes. Sounds whispered at her ears and she shifted, trying to decipher the source. Voices, male and young, rang out, making her flinch._

"No droid?"

"It wasn't necessary."

 _She pulled away from the voices, twisting. The blackness shifted and white poured into her vision. She shut her eyes but the white couldn't be evaded. She felt a cool breeze wash across her face and she opened her eyes._

 _She was seven again, bundled in her winter robes, wearing the mittens she had been taught to stitch. Her hat had lumps of yarn where she had knitted too tightly and a breeze whispered through the holes where she had dropped stitches._

 _It was a fun day with her sister out in the snow. Her little sister, Saras, was toddling around, showing her doll the different things they had made. A little snow hut was next to the multitude of snowmen they had made, and awkwardly made snow angels were scattered around the land._

 _The sisters grew tired of snowmen and snow angels and wandered over to the side of the house. The snow had come down for over a week now, and it had blown to cover the first floor of the house. Ashe giggled and pointed to Saras the crooked birdhouse on the second storey. Papa had to crawl through a window to get out of the house so he could dig a path to the door after the storm. He had knocked the empty birdhouse askew._

 _Ashe balled snow and tossed it at the birdhouse, trying to right it. Saras cheered and clumsily made her own snowballs. The two sisters tossed them rapidly, sometimes striking the birdhouse, other times the snowball would thud into the stone of their home._

 _Saras, in her four year old excitement, screeched and excitedly tossed her doll. The doll flew through the air, lighter than the snowballs they had made, and landed on the roof. Immediately Saras' face dropped and she began to wheeze and huff as they made their way up the snow hill._

 _But the snow stopped below the windows on the second storey and Saras couldn't reach her doll on the roof. Her huffs grew louder and she began to rock as tears leaked out from her eyes._

" _Just jump up," Ashe encouraged. She made a face when Saras shook her head. She hated it when Saras got into a tantrum. It meant a ruined day. "Just jump!"_

" _I caaaaan't," Saras wailed, and she sat down with a thump._

 _Ashe frowned at her, feeling wordly at being three years older. "Don't cry, Saras. I'll get her."_

 _She jumped up to the roof and pushed the doll off into Saras arms. Her little sister stopped sniffling and screeched happily at the sight of her doll. Ashe stayed on the roof, enjoying the view. The village looked nice from her perch._

 _She tilted her head. Ashe watched as small figures exited the forest on the edge of the village and pushed into people from the village. Faintly, she heard screams and saw a plume of smoke, too large to be from a chimney, rise from the village._

" _Raiders!" Ashe shrieked, tottering on the edge of the roof. "Papa, raiders! Papa! Papa!" Saras began to cry as the front door banged open and their Papa ran out, holding a blaster. Ashe cried out as a raider seemed to run for her Papa, and she fell off the roof and the world went black._

"The orders were clear."

"That's enough."

 _Ashe flinched away from the invisible voices and opened her eyes again. She sat at the knee of her Papa, touching the odd chair he sat in. He patted her on the head._

 _"Papa," she began, and shifted, her arm uncomfortable in the cast. "Why don't you get up?"_

 _He smiled at her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I can't, my darling. This is my chair now."_

 _"Why don't you get better?" she asked. "Like my arm?"_

 _"Sometimes it takes time to get better," he said. "See if your mom needs help, okay?"_

 _Ashe left her Papa looking into the crackling fire in the fireplace and followed her Mama around the kitchen. "Mama?"_

 _"Yes, Ashe?" Her Mama was putting Saras into her highchair for dinnertime._

 _Ashe watched her Mama work for a moment, then spoke, "Why doesn't Papa get better, like me?" She lifted her plastered arm to show her Mama. The cast was in tatters from Ashe picking at it._

 _"Ashe, don't do that," her Mama scolded. "Leave it be, your arm needs to heal."_

 _"But it's better," she whined. "I can use it now." She twisted her arm, cracking more plaster. "Can I learn to shoot?" Chunks of plaster rained onto the floor._

 _Her Mama looked horrified. "Ashe, no! It's only been three weeks." She knelt to look at the remaining plaster. Ashe had cradled it each night, crying for it to become better so she could help her Papa get better. "I don't even know how you got onto the roof anyways," her Mama murmured, examining Ashe's arm._

 _"I jumped," Ashe said for the millionth time._

 _"You can't jump onto the roof," her Mama sighed. She pulled a knife from her apron pocket and began to pick away at the cast. "We'll need to recast your arm now. This won't do anything now."_

 _Ashe sighed in frustration as the plaster came away in chunks and her Mama examined her arm. "But I can jump on the roof, Mama. I'll show you!"_

 _"You'll do no such thing," she said firmly. She bent Ashe's arm, watching her face. "Does it hurt?"_

 _"No," was Ashe's sullen reply._

 _"Then… I think your arm's all better. Odd," her Mama said, and prodded at the unbroken skin. "The cast should have been on you for at least six weeks... Maybe the break wasn't as bad as the doctor thought. Oh well." Her Mama stood and dusted her hands off._

 _"If I can get better faster, Papa can get better faster, " Ashe said, following her Mama around the kitchen. She was handed a stack of plates._

 _"It doesn't work like that. Everyone is different," her Mama said patiently. "Set the table please."_

 _Ashe huffed and turned to set the table. Darkness met her and she floated in the odd inbetween place._

"Shall I inform the Supreme Leader then?"

"No. I will handle this. Leave."

 _Darkness lifted and she stood in the village center, swapping out energy packs in blasters before handing them back to the fighters. Raiders had come back, and the village was holding them off, for now._

 _Ashe heard Saras shriek and ran for her sister. She hiked up her skirts and ran after the nine year old as she ran from a pack of raiders. They must've seen the gilded beads on her braids that showed she was the child of a councilman. Ashe felt her own beads clink faintly as she ran as fast as her legs allowed, catching up rapidly._

 _Saras disappeared into an old barn and Ashe jumped on the back of one raider, beating at her with her with a blaster. The raider yelped, and stumbled, sending Ashe tumbling head over heels. She scrambled up and over to shield her sister, now facing a loose half ring of raiders._

 _The haggard men and women advanced on the two sisters, their blasters crude but deadly._

 _"Stay away!" Ashe stomped her foot, trying to look intimidating. She held a blaster but the energy pack was dead. She aimed at one raider, who hesitated. They didn't know that._

 _Overhead the old barn roof creaked faintly as the leader of the pack barked at his companions to advance. Saras clung to Ashe's back as the two stepped back, keeping a distance between them and the enemy._

 _"I said stay away!" Ashe yelled, feeling her heart beat painfully, and the roof groaned._

 _"Ashe!" Saras yelled and Ashe threw herself on Saras as the roof collapsed on them and the raiders. A chunk of wood cracked against Ashe's skull and the world went dark._

"How did we miss you..."

 _Light bloomed across Ashe's vision and she found herself in the village's landing area._

 _"You've always been so much more capable than you've realized," Thane Capens smiled at his daughter, his grey eyes sad. "I know you'll be safe." Ashe knelt to hug her dad, mindful of his wheelchair. She stood, blinking away tears._

 _La'rae Capens hugged her daughter tightly. "Be careful," she whispered. Ashe nodded, and turned to Saras, who hung back._

 _"No goodbye?" Ashe asked her sister._

 _Saras fiddled with a braid in her light brown hair. "You said you'd always be there," the fifteen year old pouted._

 _"I'll come back," Ashe promised. "I just want to explore a little."_

 _Saras relented and hugged her tightly. "The villagers will be terribly disappointed," she whispered in her ear. Ashe rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Don't have too many adventures," she added._

 _"Same for you," Ashe teased, tugging at a braid Saras had tried to hide in her hair. It had a green ribbon in it this week. Last week it had been yellow. "Don't break too many hearts." Saras shrieked and hide the braid while La'rae watched with a raised eyebrow._

 _Ashe picked up her pack and walked up the loading ramp of a transport. The brightness of the day fell away to the blackened interior and she found she couldn't see. The blackness had returned._

 _Ashe peered into the darkness, trying to part it. There, far off in the distance was light and she struggled for it. She and it met and it blinded her. She shut her eyes._

 _This time when she opened them it was not the past. She jolted into the_ present.

"Good, you've woken up. I was growing concerned."


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo Ren strode down the hall, deep in thought. Stormtroopers stepped out of his way, and officers sank into the shadows as he moved from level to level, going deeper into the depths of Starkiller base. Aptly named, the base was now cast in darkness, the star extinguished in this section.

He paid no mind to the darkness or the solitude of his way. He was deep in thought, thinking over the events that had transpired thus far. He had watched his prisoner sleep throughout the voyage here, expecting her to awaken soon. When she had not when they arrived at Starkiller he ordered her to be strapped into the interrogation chair.

Somehow, General Hux had found out that he had not taken the droid and harassed him all the way to the interrogation room. The prisoner had still not woken up, something Hux had pointed out, implying that Kylo had done something wrong and that she would never wake up. Then he wanted to bring in the torturers.

Kylo rolled his eyes, exasperated at recalling Hux's insistence. What the General didn't know was the exact reason Kylo had brought the woman aboard. She had the Force. He wanted to find out how she had slipped under their radar for so long.

The door slid open and he stepped into the interrogation room. The prisoner was still unconscious. Unusual.

He sat in a chair by the corner and watched her. Based on her appearance, she was not unlike any of the civilians from across the galaxy. She was human, obviously, maybe in her mid twenties. Her clothes were nondescript, a plain dark blue wraparound tunic and tan pants. Her boots had some wear, but nothing that would indicate if she had worked in far off mines or in an isolated jungle planet. She had no visible scarring that would indicate a tribe or tradition.

The only thing of interest was her hair. It was currently darkened with sweat but braided with trinkets and bits of cloth woven into it and the many smaller braids that were tucked into the main braid. It was likely that her hair could tell him where she had come from. He had picked his brain to no avail, and the records on Starkiller base were unhelpful.

He sat back, thinking. He could assume an Outer Rim planet, which would explain why they hadn't found her until now. An isolated place would also explain why she was untrained. His hand tapped on his thigh as he thought.

She stirred slightly, and he leaned forward. Perhaps now he would get some answers.

She awoke suddenly, her body jerking under the arm and leg restraints of the interrogation chair. She pulled at the restraints, trying to break loose while her eyes darted around the room. She came to a stop as her eyes rested on him.

"Good, you've woken up," Kylo said, watching from his chair. "I was growing concerned." He watched her, waiting to see what she would do next. She had shown she had some strength on Takodana, having managed to stop his Force telekinesis of the droid. However children could learn and master that ability. He had when he was young.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around at the room. She spoke Galactic, like most in the Galaxy. "Where is everyone?"

"You're on a First Order base," he replied. He kept his posture casual, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. He kept his helmet on. He didn't want to appear too friendly. If she was a little scared, she might be willing to talk to him. "Your friends escaped." He watched her for a response. He could feel a mixture of fear and anger emanating from her.

"Why me?" She had a faint accent, but nothing that stood out to him.

He was growing tired of her asking the questions, but stemmed his impatience. "We've been following you and your friends from Jakku. The droid you saved contains something very important. A map piece. Where are they?"

"You've been chasing us because a droid took something from you?" she asked and frowned at him "I don't know anything about the Resistance. I'm not a part of them."

"Then you won't mind telling me everything you know."

"Just because I'm not part of the Resistance doesn't mean I'll help the First Order," she said harshly. "I'm not a loyal subject to a faceless military."

Kylo tilted his head, watching her as she glared at him. It was true that most didn't like having the First Order looming over them, enforcing the law of the land. Not that it mattered to the First Order. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, then turned away. Drawing back his hood, he slid off his helmet and placed it on a stand in the room.

"You're not with the Resistance, and they allowed you to be taken," he said, turning back to face her. His brown eyes watched her as she examined him. He continued, keeping his voice light, "They've assumed you've been tortured and told us everything. Make this easy for yourself. Tell me what you know about the map." Her eyes widened. "Yes, I know you saw the Skywalker map."

"I don't-"

"Don't lie. The droid showed it to you." He stepped closer, and lowered his voice. "I can make you show it to me. Your defenses won't be very strong. It will hurt though," he warned her. She pulled away as far as the restraints would let her, but tightened her mouth into a thin line. "Fine," he said. "We'll do it this way."

Her blue eyes flicked over him as his hand reached out, not close enough to touch, but enough to feel the fear and uncertainty rolling off of her. He kept his own eyes focused on her face, peering past her features and using the Force to delve into the defenses of her mind.

Her eyes widened and she gasped as he pushed against the wall that enclosed her mind. A crack appeared, small, but growing as he relentlessly pushed against it, feeling it crumble under his will. Images, emotions pressed against his mind and he watched them, analyzing them.

"You didn't know," he murmured, watching her past exhibit classic signs of Force use. "No one knew what you could do."

"Stop," she whispered, her voice ragged. A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to push back.

He frowned, "You felt so alone, so different… It doesn't have to be like that."

"Get out!" she roared, and he felt his push falter as her mental walls shivered and rebuilt, pushing him out. He tried to push back and his hand shook as she shoved him with all of her might. In horror, he catapulted back into his own mind, his own defenses shattering, and he felt his prisoner scrabble into his mind.

He locked his knees, trying to concentrate as she pushed into him. His mind was unfocused, clouded as he tried to contend with the images from his past distracted him.

"You were afraid," she said suddenly, her eyes wide. "Your father, Han? He was too-"

"No!" he yelled and tried to clamp down on her presence in his mind. She slipped out of his grasp and his mind protested her presence. No one had entered his mind in over ten years.

"Afraid," she continued, "Afraid you wouldn't reach your potential. Afraid you wouldn't live up to the legacy, afraid you weren't strong enough like Darth Vader-"

"Enough!" he roared, and he threw her out of his mind. Her head slammed into the back of the interrogation chair and he stumbled back, throwing out one hand to steady himself. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, and he watched blood trickle from her nose.

Shaking, he left the room, feeling her eyes on his back as he left.

* * *

Han stepped off the ramp of the _Falcon_ and let the others flow past his stilled form. He tried to scan the area, but the mass of people moving around meant he couldn't find who he was looking for.

Poe nudged him as he came down the ramp. "I think it's time," he said. "She'll be in the war room."

"So it's war then," Han sighed, and he suddenly felt very old. He followed the young pilot, with Finn and Chewie taking up the rear. He ignored the Wookiee's advice as Poe led them through the sprawling base. Finn sprinted up to be beside Poe and the two spoke softly. Han ignored them, lost in his own thoughts.

He wasn't known for feeling guilt. If anything, most people saw him as a reckless, uncaring smuggler, only devoted to himself and Chewie. That was who he wanted to be, but it wasn't possible anymore. The last ten years had managed to teach himself that.

Running away or ignoring his problems only made them worse, but there wasn't much he could do, he reasoned. Still, guilt weighed on him. His son, his only child, now waged war against the galaxy, still being led astray by that ruthless politician, Snoke. Everyday he regretted letting his son slip away, simply because he wasn't a good enough father to him.

Poe said something to Finn, momentarily snapping Han out of his melancholy, only for him to slip further back into his regretful thoughts. Poe was young, a few years younger than Ben, but was everything Han hoped his son would be. Upstanding, confident, a good pilot, and not a Force user.

There was his long hidden fear. His son had shown himself to be Force sensitive when he was young and from there his abilities only grew. It was mysterious and unlike anything Han had ever seen. He didn't like it, being so different from his son. It was like there was a gap that only grew between them. His half hearted attempts to reach out to Ben only pushed him further away until Han gave up.

His friend, Jedi master, and brother in law, Luke Skywalker was a Force user, but it was different with him. They had bonded long ago as they fought against the Galactic Empire. Luke was already an adult when he discovered his abilities. Han had to watch Ben struggle through adolescence and adulthood as the known grandchild of the Jedi killer, and civilization destroyer Darth Vader, watching as society judged him.

A flash of silver caught his eye, and he looked up. "Hey, what's that?" he said, and he pulled Finn by the shoulder.

The former stormtrooper held the lightsaber close to his chest and stepped away from him. "It's mine," he said defensively.

"No it's not," Han said, and made a grab for it.

Finn stepped back and held the weapon further away. "Maz gave it to me. She said it would be safer with me. She says Ashe needs it," he explained.

"Let's fight over that later," Poe said, when Han stepped closer to Finn. "We're here. Excuse me," he said, pushing through a thicket of people. Han hesitated, but Chewie gave him a push forward. Some friend he was.

"Well, it's about time you got here."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Again, thank you to everyone for the favourites, follows, and views. It's really lovely to see so many people reading my story. Many thanks to Arianna Le Fay for her review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the tenth chapter! Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favourites, follows, and the views!**

 **I would also like to thank jessicalawlor2601, Lilly Oakleaf 13, Madison Dyann, Mikisek, doubtedbus406, theworld2sea, Hollarius969, Shiranai Atsune, cnavarro27, kimchiix04 for being my first ten followers!**

 **I will thank more followers in the next chapter. Thank you again! I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far.**

* * *

Poe grinned and went to hug General Leia Organa, Leader of the Resistance. She was dressed simply in plain pants and jacket, looking ready for waging war. Her brown hair, streaked with grey, was bound in a heavy braid that circled at the nape of her neck. She welcomed him warmly, and he began to feel like he was in the right place for the first time in a while.

"Poe," she said finally, pulling back. "I'm glad to have you back. What happened on Jakku?" she asked with concern.

"They must've figured out where I was going. The Order knows about the map," he replied.

She shook her head faintly. "We were supposed to have those files erased but our team didn't make it. We have bigger problems now," she frowned. He nodded and stepped aside to let her see her husband.

Finn stepped up to come up beside Poe as Leia and Han approached each other. Poe hid a smile as Chewbacca pushed in for a hug and Leia greeted the Wookiee warmly.

"Who is she?" Finn asked. He still clutched the lightsaber tightly.

"She's our leader," Poe replied. He looked away as Leia and Han lingered out of reach of each other. He had been young when his own mother had died, and his father had often been busy. It pained him to see his leader suffering with her own family. "She'll help us get Ashe back. We'll have to talk about Starkiller base."

Finn nodded, his mouth tightening into a thin line. Poe clapped his friend on the back reassuringly as Leia and Han finally embraced. "Maz gave you that?"

"Yeah," Finn said, looking at the lightsaber hilt. "I don't really know what it is, but it scared Ashe."

Poe pulled his friend's head away from the hollowed hilt. "Don't do that. It's where the blade comes out," he explained and Finn nodded.

"I've never seen one this closely," Finn admitted, still peering at the weapon. Poe nodded in agreement. As a pilot he didn't get much chance to be in skirmishes on the ground. He never saw Luke in his prime either. Finn pressed the button on the side and a crackling blue blade appeared. "Cool!" The blade buzzed harshly, catching the attention of everyone nearby.

"Is that-" Leia began, leaving the arms of Han. Finn quickly collapsed the blade and hid the hilt behind his back, looking guilty. "Where did you get that? Did Lor San have it?" she asked Poe.

"No, Maz Kanata had it stashed away," Poe explained quickly. "She gave it to Finn for safekeeping."

"First the map piece, now the lightsaber," Leia said slowly. "Finn, is it? Nice to meet you." She extended a hand and Finn slowly shook it. Poe watched him squirm nervously under Leia's gaze. She had that effect on people. However he got the feeling that Finn's previous life didn't give him much trust in authority figures. "Is he...?" she asked, looking to Poe.

"You got my message? Good. This is Finn. He knows everything about Starkiller base," Poe said, giving Finn an encouraging smile. "He can help us get inside."

"My friend was captured," Finn began to say and Leia nodded rapidly.

"We'll do everything we can but I want to talk to you first. Tell me everything," Leia said, grasping Finn by the arm and leading him to a meeting room. Poe and Han jogged to catch up while Chewie left to go back to the Falcon. The Wookiee wasn't one for strategizing.

Poe grinned as he greeted various personnel on the way, finally feeling more comfortable. The effects of the interrogation had finally worn off, and Han had, reluctantly, let him handle the Falcon. He was starting to feel like himself again.

"Where'd that other crew go?" he asked, finally noticing the absence of Jodar, Amelea, and Inadra.

Han shrugged. "The girl with the hurt legs went to a medic. The tall purple skinned fellow said something about checking in with his own superior officer. The other girl followed him. We'll probably see them again," Han sighed. "They seem really loyal."

"-Since the attack, everyone has been coming here, which likely means that the First Order knows our base is here," Leia was saying as they entered the room. "We're going to have to destroy Starkiller base if we want a chance of survival. That's where you come in," she said, pointing to Finn. A few generals and officers trickled into the room before the doors shut. Poe came to stand by Finn, seeing the man sweat when the doors shut. He nodded encouragingly at him and Finn gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Starkiller is in the outer rim. It feeds off the energy of a star," Finn explained. "Since it has attacked, they'll need to find another star to deplete." A general nodded and activated a hologram of the solar system. Finn began to point out the current location of Starkiller base. "If you think they'll be attacking here, then Starkiller will be moving to this cluster."

"It'll reach us," an officer said slowly.

"It's a superweapon, it can reach across the entire galaxy," Han snapped. "It's like the death star, just bigger. It's got to have a weak point. Where's the weak point?" he asked Finn.

"I don't know what a 'death star' is," Finn admitted, "But I do know that the Starkiller's shields aren't fully operational. They reset and leave an opening, but it's small. Really small."

"This isn't like the death star, Han," Leia sighed, flapping a hand at Han. He frowned.

"We get in, drop a few bombs, get out. Sounds like a plan," Poe said, nodding. "I can get a few squads up and running in no time."

"What about Ashe?" Finn asked. "And the base is huge, I don't know if you have enough manpower to attack-"

"Based on our current numbers, and the ability of the First Order, we have an estimated zero point five percent chance of success," a robotic voice said. Poe turned and shushed C-3PO. The gold coloured humanoid droid looked offended. "But, my calculation are correct!"

"Quiet 3PO," Han sighed, looking grateful to be on the other end of the table.

"Oh Han, hello! It has been too long!" The droid walked over to Han, much to the man's dismay, "Do you like my arm? It must be why you didn't recognise me. It's red!"

"Anyways," Leia continued. "3PO's right, but we can't wait. The First Order must know we're here. We'll have to strike now while we can and before they fix their shields."

"Can't we leave this base and go somewhere else for the time being?" a general asked. He was a short alien with large ears and black, pronounced eyes. "We can buy some time, rescue a few of our people and get some more firepower."

"I'm not leaving my friend there!" Finn said sharply. "She needs help."

"She seems pretty capable," Han pointed out, trying to avoid 3PO's awkward hug.

"We have to go now," Leia said finally. "We'll attack with what we've got. If we don't, the Resistance will die today. Our friends in the galaxy will have to wait."

Poe nodded. He knew she would do the right thing. There was no time to waste.

* * *

Kylo Ren swept down the hallway to the cavernous meeting room. Snoke had chosen the natural cave underground for his quarters, though he was never there. Instead his projection would appear when summoned.

"I need to speak with the Supreme Leader," Kylo snapped at the officer at the door.

"I'm sorry, the General is inside," they replied, clasping their hands behind their back. At that moment, Hux stepped out, a slight grin on his face that disappeared when he saw Kylo waiting. He stared at Kylo, tilting his head slightly.

Kylo frowned at Hux, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He composed his face into a neutral expression, and touched the blood that was trickling from his nose. He swiped it away and looked coldly at Hux "Anything to report, General?" he asked.

"The Supreme Leader has informed me where the Resistance is hiding," Hux said. "I have been given orders to attack when we have moved to the correct coordinates. Has your prisoner revealed anything of interest?" he asked, raising a coppery eyebrow.

Kylo frowned again at Hux, loathing the pale man. "You are not privy to that knowledge," he said coldly. "You are dismissed." He stepped past the General and went into the room, leaving him glaring.

The projection of Supreme Leader Snoke shimmered faintly in front of him as he walked down the length of the room.

"Kylo Ren," the leader murmured, his voice booming through the expanse of the room. "Leader of the Knights of Ren…" Kylo knelt, bowing his head. He could feel his lightsaber weighing heavily at his hip.

"Master," he greeted reverently.

"The General has told me you've brought a Resistance prisoner onboard," Snoke began. Kylo's mouth twitched into a deeper frown. "What have you discovered?"

"She is not a member of the Resistance," he replied, standing. "And she is strong with the Force, but untrained."

"And you let the droid escape." It was not a question.

"The girl has seen the map. I tried to pull it from her mind-"

"And you failed?" Snoke boomed, and Kylo stood, locking his knees, refusing to fall under the noise. "Against an untrained user?"

"I need guidance," he said through gritted teeth. "I can break her mind and get the map."

"The General will be firing on the Resistance base where they have hidden, now that they have the map," Snoke said. He looked down at Kylo, watching him. Kylo looked up at his master, struggling to keep his face neutral. The conversation was not going the way he wanted it to. He blamed Hux. He has ordered him not to talk to Snoke about the prisoner, but, as usual, the man hadn't listened to him. "If the Resistance survives and finds Skywalker, then our plans will be altered," Snoke said slowly, letting the words sink into Kylo. "The last Jedi will join their cause, and our position may be uncertain in the galaxy."

"They will be destroyed," Kylo said, shaking with resolve. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I will pull the map from the girl's mind, find Skywalker myself and destroy him."

"The girl… Where do her loyalties lie?" Snoke asked.

Kylo began to walk, pacing in front of the leader, his heart beating rapidly. "She has no idea of her abilities," he began. "She can be turned. I can see it. Her home as well as the Resistance doesn't know what she's capable of. They've allowed her to slip through the cracks." He looked up at Snoke and paused. "I can show her what she can do."

"That means nothing if she is not loyal to the First Order," Snoke considered

Kylo looked up to his master, frowning. "I can ensure that. Her mind is weak. She is alone."

"Take the map from her," Snoke ordered, leaning back. "Bring the girl to me, and I will decide her loyalty."

The projection vanished, leaving Kylo alone in the room. He paused in the room, staring at where his master was. He had misstepped, allowing the droid to escape. The girl was good enough though, he thought furiously, exiting the room. He would pull the map from her mind by pure force if need be. It would leave her broken, but that would make it easier to turn her away from the Resistance. He had seen it in her eyes when he was with her, when he told her the Resistance had allowed her to be taken.

He would have some time before he would meet Snoke with her. He could use that time to turn her, see what she was really capable of. Snoke insisted on meeting with every force sensitive person they found, whether it was Kylo who found them or another Knight on assignment in the galaxy. Few survived his scrutiny, and it was not known what happened to those who did. He had long suspected they were sent to a Knight for training, but he had not heard anything to prove this.

He was still deep in thought when he rounded the corner and saw the fallen stormtrooper. The one who was supposed to be guarding the girl. His blaster was gone.

Kylo clenched his fists.

* * *

Ashe had begun to scream once the man left, calling for help, for anyone. She drummed her heels against the legs of the chair and twisted under the restraints. It gave her nothing but sore heels and a sore throat.

She sniffled, and a few tears dripped from her eyes. How had she let herself get into this mess she kept asking herself. It was foolish to get involved. She tilted her head back, blinking back more tears. No one was coming to save her. She didn't even know where she was. She would die here, alone in this galaxy. Her family would never know what would happen to her.

This brought on a fresh wave of tears and sadness as she thought of her family never knowing what happened. Saras, growing up without her. Her father, alone in his chair. Her mother, her pale blonde hair turning silver with age.

Ashe sobbed openly, tugging at the straps, her sadness transforming into a rage. It was hopeless but she didn't want to give up. She didn't want to give in. She didn't want to die here. She wanted to live. She wanted her friends. She wanted her family. She wanted out!

The groan of metal startled her out of her fit of rage, and she looked at the mangled cuffs. Her arm was free. She looked at her other arm. It was still in the cuffs. She wanted it to be free.

She stared at the metal and pulled her arm against the cuffs. The metal groaned and she persisted, glaring at the metal. She wanted the cuffs off and she pulled, freeing her arm. Her legs were next and she slid out of the chair, free.

She stared at her hands before wiping away her tears and blood. The door out opened, showing a stormtrooper holding a blaster. She narrowed her eyes at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone. A wonderful thank you to Arianna Le Fay for another review! Of course, thank you to all of those who favourite, follow, and view the story.**

 **Many thanks for the next ten followers: Wolfygirlxx, AnimeGamerGirl23, RevanKR (Star Wars reference!), OmegaPhattyAcid, LiveLoveWrite-93, lokidoki9, LAW1892, I'm a leaf in the wind (Firefly reference!), LittleYami and, butterfly67! Thank you for following!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I'm really enjoying looking into the thought processes of everyone, and slowly integrating the political situation at hand. Personally I found the politics of the new trilogy slightly lacking, so I'm enjoying filling in those gaps. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Leia began to direct the gathered people to their assigned duties. It was going to be a full on assault, much to the dismay of some of her peers, but she couldn't think on that right now. Their mournful stares were distracting so she directed them to more useful activities, assisting ship prep and beginning to clear the base of all unnecessary personnel. She tried to not think on it, but if their attack failed… She wasn't sure what their next step would be. There wouldn't be many safe places in the galaxy now.

"Leia…" She frowned and sent the Resistance members running before turning to face her husband. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Han," she sighed. "We need to keep moving forward."

"I want to do the right thing," he said.

"Just stop, you've tried to do the right thing and it never works," she said, brushing him off. She ordered a Resistance member to send out a probe droid to the future estimated location of Starkiller base to test the shields. Poe's plan was well intentioned but foolish alone. They wouldn't have time to launch a full spying mission to see what Starkiller's abilities were. They would have to depend on Finn's knowledge for now. That didn't means she couldn't try looking into the exact refresh rate of the shields. When she looked up from the map, Han was still there.

"I want to help," he said, and he brushed his fingers against her shoulders, his arm reaching across the space between them. "Tell me what you want."

She dropped her head, "I want our son back, Han." She felt him hesitate and then he pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head against his chest, hiding her eyes while they filled with tears. "I know what he's done, but he's still our son. I want him back." She held him tightly and he held her tighter. "Bring him back."

He stroked her hair, running his hands along the strands that had escaped her braid. "I can do that."

"Once he's back, we can help him," she explained. It wasn't necessary to speak more, but she wanted to. Ben and Han struggled together. She knew that. If she could see her son though, maybe she could help him. They could work together as a family. Work past what had plagued them before. She looked up at Han and saw his eyes. Sad eyes. "Take down the shields and bring him home."

"I thought the squads-" Han began to say, but she cut him off.

"They're good," she said, cupping his cheek, "But not as good as you." He smiled softly, the corners of his lips barely turning up. "Get in, take down the shields and bring him back."

He nodded, accepting her task. Smiling, she tugged his hand, leading him towards the Millennium Falcon. She called out to a general, and informed him of the altered plan. He nodded and went out to inform the rest.

"I'll take the kid," Han said, nodding at Finn. The former stormtrooper was standing by Poe and his x-wing. "You're with me!" he shouted to him. The man nodded and turned back to Poe.

Leia watched them speak for a moment, tightening her grip on Han. Poe was reckless and reminded her of Han when he was younger. She looked up at her husband. Sometimes when she looked at him, she didn't see the older man he was now. She saw him as the young rogue she had met over thirty years ago. Full of life with a spark of recklessness. She wanted that spark back.

Han was regretful, and so was she. The difference was that she felt that the dynamic could change. Han had long ago given up on their son, but she still had hope. She needed to.

* * *

Finn lingered by the x-wing, watching Poe work.

"What if we can't find her?" he asked the pilot. "What if we can't get out?"

Poe looked down at him from the top of the ship. "I know you can do it, Finn. I believe in you. You and I escaped from _The Finalizer_. You can escape a planet," he grinned. He slid down the ladder to land beside Finn. "I'll be in the air. Once the shields are down, I'll cover you."

Finn hesitated, but nodded. Poe's attitude was infectious and he could feel his spirits lifting. It helped that he was out of that meeting room. Too many people had stared at him when he spoke. He was trapped in the room with people who had previously considered him an enemy. He had seen their faces when he spoke.

"Here." Poe held out a small bit of metal. Finn took it, turning it over in his hands. "It's an earpiece. Wear it. I'll wear one and we'll be able to communicate," he explained. "The distance isn't great but if we're both in the planet's atmosphere, we'll be able to talk. You can tell me where to be."

"Thank you," Finn replied, and put the piece into his ear. "I'll let you know when we've got her." Poe pulled him into a hug and went to his x-wing. Finn backed away from the ship, watching BB-8 be pulled into position. Poe waved to him from the cockpit and Finn watched him lift off before meeting Han at the Millenium Falcon.

* * *

Ashe slunk down the hallway, her senses on high alert for any members of the First Order. It seemed the area where she was being held was low traffic. She looked at the hallway around her. Drab metal panelling and no windows. She had no idea where she could be. It looked the same as most of the others she had wandered through. She only hoped she was moving far away from the interrogation room.

She ducked into an alcove at the sound of footsteps and hunkered down. She tried very hard to not think about the interrogation room, but her eyes wandered to her arms and hands. There were no marks from the restraints. Her hands didn't hurt. She held up a hand. No cuts or bruising. She had bent… She shouldn't have been able to…

The footsteps faded away but she stayed tucked into the corner. She couldn't stay here, but she didn't move. In the moment of stillness, her mind raced. What had she done back there? Could it be done again?

The white metal casing of the blaster intrigued her, but it was her only weapon and she need it for defence. There was the wall in front of her. The gaps between metal panels was tempting. She reached out and jammed her fingers in the gap, finding a purchase on the panel. She pulled.

The metal didn't move. She pulled harder. It didn't budge. The effort made the sweat pop out on her forehead and she stopped, leaning back against the wall. Her brows knitted together in concern. Why didn't it work?

Did she want it to work? Did she believe that it could be done?

The tramp of marching feet coming closer startled her. She scrambled to think of a way to get away. The alcove was just a divot in the wall. Electronic panels lined the upper portions, but she didn't know what the buttons could do. A small flap door was by the floor. A droid shortcut.

The footsteps came closer and she decided her plan. She squirmed through the tiny door, barely making it through. Before her stretched a long hallway. With the ceiling only a few inches above her back, she balanced her blaster on her forearms and began to crawl.

* * *

Cursing, Kylo stepped over the fallen body of the stormtrooper and jabbed the code into the door. The door slid open and he stepped inside, taking in the scene before him.

His hands shook in rage. The chair was empty, the cuffs mangled.

She had escaped.

Furious, he unsheathed his lightsaber and struck at the chair, leaving deep cuts in the metal. He felt his rage overcome him as he cursed the girl, himself, Hux, the stormtrooper, and every imbecile on the base who had been out thwarted by one girl. One girl did this. One untrained girl.

Kylo fumed as he considered General Hux. The man had disobeyed his orders and run straight to the Supreme Leader. Because of him, he hadn't had enough time to properly interrogate the prisoner. Now Snoke had known about the girl, and now she was missing. If Hux had listened, Kylo wouldn't be in this mess. If Hux hadn't delayed him at the Supreme Leader's meeting room, he may have been able to make it back before the girl escaped. And his face when he left the Supreme Leader's quarters. Hux was up to something, and the Supreme Leader was assisting him. The thought alone boiled Kylo's blood.

What was the Supreme Leader doing questioning his abilities? Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knight of Ren did not fail, did not stumble. He was capable and willing to do what was necessary. To have his own loyalties question made him tighten the grip of his lightsaber.

Snoke didn't trust him. He was going to take away the responsibility Kylo wanted. Training another, molding their mind and will to suit the First Order. Kylo could see it in the man's eyes, having had the Supreme Leader watch him through the years, watching him struggle between the light and dark. Hadn't he done enough to ensure his loyalty over the past few years? Hadn't he proved his worth? He was willing and capable! He wanted to assist the First Order! Why did no one believe he could reach his potential?

He stilled, staring at the room around him. He had destroyed the chair and left gouges in the floor and walls. Panels sparked from the slashes running through buttons and switches. The sharp scent of melted metal hung in the air.

He stormed out of the room, finding a working intercom. "Find the girl," he snapped into it and began his search.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you for the favourites, follows, and views. Another thank you to Arianna Le Fay for another review. It's always a delight to see in my inbox!**

 **At the time of posting I have a final five followers (so far) for the story: Thank you and merci to, KelliaxEquestrian, SoulSpeak, Dinosaur Imperial Soldier, and neatfreak16! Thank you for following my story!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

Finn moped around the Millenium Falcon, finding himself lonely once more. Han and Chewbacca busied themselves readying the ship while taking time to speak quietly to one another. If one could call the growls and mumbles of Chewbacca talking. Anyways, he found himself paired with Inadra who had squirmed into the crew roster. When Han ordered her off the ship, she stood her ground, much to Finn surprise as she stared down Han and Chewie.

"I'm Resistance," she said, eyeing Han, obviously not considering him a Resistance member. "I'm on this mission too." Han had given up after the conversation went in circles and let her stay onboard.

Despite Han ordering him onto the Falcon, Finn didn't feel comfortable onboard with the smuggler and Wookiee. Those two had spent so much time together that Finn felt he was in the way of their preparations. He pushed aside his discomfort though. He had a mission of his own. Find Ashe, and get out.

He stumbled as the Falcon lifted off and found a seat. A blaster hung from his hip, a reliable, if rusty blaster from the stockpiles of the Resistance. He tugged his jacket around him as the ship took on a chill as they entered space, and he felt the heaters rumble to life beneath the floor. He checked inside his jacket and found the silver hilted weapon he had been given. A lightsaber, Poe had called it.

He touched the cool metal and tucked his jacket closely around him. He didn't want anyone to know he still had it. Everyone had forgotten in the bustle. Maz Kanata had told him to give it to Ashe, that she was going to need it. He didn't know what that meant, and he didn't feel comfortable asking the short orange alien what she was implying.

He scratched at his chin, feeling the scruff from the last few days growing in as Inadra entered the main room and sat next to him.

"You did really well back there," she said, leaning back. She idly twisted her long brown hair between her fingers, and Finn felt her eyes watching him.

"Thanks," he said, shifting under her gaze. "I guess I've moved from defector to spy," he said with a nervous laugh.

Inadra grinned and chuckled, easing the tension. "Spying isn't bad work as far as I can tell. Amelea's a spy."

Finn gaped at her. Her casual attitude about her revelation was shocking. "Uh, um, okay? I didn't realize that was common knowledge, I guess?"

Inadra chuckled at his discomfort, "Well, you're part of the Resistance now, yeah?" She leaned forward, staring intently at him. He leaned back in reflex, wishing Han or Chewie would come out of the cockpit. "You are, aren't you?"

"Uhm, yes?" he stuttered.

"That's good," she said, leaning back, releasing him from her gaze. "I suppose you have no choice, though." He tilted his head in curiosity and she continued, "Well, you ran away from the First Order and since they've started to take over the galaxy…" He frowned, not understanding. "You're a fugitive!" she said finally, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I didn't think about that," Finn said slowly, turning over the idea. He began to get a tight feeling in his stomach.

"It's going to be hard to get around the galaxy now that they're in charge," she commented. She patted him on the shoulder, "Welcome to the club. It's a better choice though, instead of being a pawn to the First Order, right?"

"Right." He sat back, and tuned her out as she continued to talk. The tight feeling in his stomach had twisted itself into knots and he forced himself to take slow, deep breaths.

She was right. He was a fugitive. It was bad enough that they knew what he looked like, but now that he had helped the Resistance in front of First Order troops... The First Order rarely had defectors but if they could manage to get out and far away from a base, they had a chance of survival, or so he had heard. But he, and everyone else, had seen those red beams in the sky. _The fall of democracy_ someone had said and a hush fell over the crowd.

He had chosen to run, but hadn't considered what would happen if the First ORder truly came to power. It hadn't even occurred to him. The New Republic had persisted for so long, it seemed like they would always be there to keep the First Order in check. But now… Now he had chosen to run and he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't be able to run much further.

He looked at Inadra. She had procured a small hairbrush from somewhere and was methodically brushing the tangles from her hair while chattering about something. She didn't seem too concerned about the mess they were in. She seemed happy go lucky, and reminded him of Poe. Both were positive, confident in their choices. They had chosen their path, hadn't they? Both chose to fight for the Resistance, seeking to wipe out the scourge of the First Order.

He had chosen to run and was satisfied with that. He had no desire to go back to them. But now he was lumped in with the Resistance. Did he want that? Did he have a choice?

He finally decided he did, and he had chosen to stay with the Resistance. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be on a Resistance aligned ship, hurtling towards a First Order. He had made his choice. That didn't mean he felt good about it. No one should feel good about hurtling towards their enemy.

* * *

Poe flew in alignment with his squad towards Starkiller base, feeling good for the first time in the last few days. He was finally back where he wanted to be, where he needed to be.

He typed in the coordinates and his x-wing entered hyper speed. He tapped his communication panel, looking for any messages from the squad, but only received static. Transmissions in hyperspace could be hit or miss so he wasn't surprised. He did check in on BB-8 though.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked the droid, speaking into the tiny cockpit of his x-wing. BB-8 was stationed at the back of his ship but hardwired into the system. Anything he'd say, BB-8 would be able to hear and respond to.

The droid reported that all systems were working well and that they were on course to the estimated location of Starkiller base.

"Thanks, buddy," Poe grinned and leaned back, letting the autopilot traverse through hyperspeed. He rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes.

It had been a relief to see General Leia again. He figured she was fine after the attacks. She was cautious, so he rarely felt like she was ever in danger. She had confided in him a few years ago about the faint Force sensitivity she possessed. It was she who had taught him some common tricks for resisting Force attacks, something she had learned from her twin brother Luke when he was learning to control his Force abilities. Meditating was key for strengthening the mind defenses and he made time for it everyday.

It wasn't new to him. His parents were strong believers in the Force and the benefits of daily meditation even for those who weren't Force sensitive.

He smiled faintly, remembering his parents. His mother had died when he was young, before he turned nine, but he still had his father. Kes Dameron had rejoined the Resistance at the onset of the First Order's overbearing presence as a pilot for another squad. They were on the other side of the galaxy, doing reconnaissance work. Poe idly wondered if his father would be called back now that the First Order had overthrow the New Republic. It would be nice to see him again.

Poe banished his thoughts, and began to meditate. If he was going to be going up against the First Order again, he wanted to be prepared. His meditation had been the only thing that kept his mind from being broken by Kylo Ren. He hoped that Ashe would be able to resist his ham fisted use of the Force.

* * *

Ashe had crawled until she reached a fork in the droid hallway. Her back was aching from the cramped space and her knees and elbows were feeling scraped. She let herself rest briefly as she considered which way to go. Both hallways looked identical, stretching out until they turned.

She sighed and crawled into the left hallway. There was no logic there, just a better feeling from that route.

* * *

Hux frowned at the console before him. Reports had been coming in from multiple corners of the galaxy, each detailing the movement of various scrambling Resistance factions.

This was good and bad. It was possible that they had underestimated how widely spread the Resistance forces were. It also meant their forces were spread thin and they were panicking in the wake of the attack.

He inputted some data into the map before him and watched it flash before him, watching the patterns emerge. The Resistance were fleeing to bases, some of which the First Order had already known about about, others they were just discovering now.

The intercom buzzed behind him. "General Hux?"

He pressed the response button, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kylo Ren has ordered a search of the base. His prisoner seems to, uh, have escaped," the voice responded. "Shall we order a lockdown of the facility?"

Hux frowned, "No, order squads to do a search and place guards on the airfield. She cannot escape without a ship. That's all." The voice responded in the affirmative and the call ended.

Hux shook his head at Kylo's folly. He had taken a prisoner and managed to let them escape. He had seen the woman for himself and couldn't see why Kylo was so concerned over her presence. She looked as common as any Resistance ruffian he had seen before.

Discarding the thought, Hux turned back to his map. He pressed a button, ordering an officer to meet him in his office. He rapidly took note of high traffic areas and typed the estimated destinations. The officer arrived and took the list of destinations.

"Send a squad to each destination, and bring a star destroyer to this one and this one," Hux ordered, pointing to two estimated bases where he suspected more rebels and stockpiles would be. "There is a Knight of Ren stationed nearby. Have them assist."

"Will that be all, sir?" the officer asked, his attention straying to the flashing map behind Hux.

"No. I am having the base move to this quadrant. Deplete the star there. We will be firing on this base," Hux said, pointing to the planet D'Qar. It was on the other side of the galaxy. The beam wouldn't be able to hit multiple targets if it had to travel that far. "That is all."

The officer nodded and scurried away. Hux watched them leave and turned back to his map. The reported activity was extremely high around the D'Qar system. It had been long suspected that there was a base in that system but the Outer Rim planets were not a top priority in the First Order's plan for galaxy domination. However, now that the New Republic was no more… Hux grinned faintly. Anyways, now that the First Order was the galaxy's governing body with no enemies in sight, they could easily rein in the Core planets, then the Mid Rim planets, and finally the Outer Rim planets. Soon there would be no place for the Resistance to hide, if they survived the next day.

* * *

"General, the probe has successfully transmitted the shield refresh rate to the Millenium Falcon. Han and his crew will be arriving in the next few minutes," an officer reported. Leia's eyes scanned the screen, assessing the information popping up.

"Good," she said absentmindedly before snapping back to reality. She couldn't allow her personal thoughts to cloud her attention. "Very good, thank you. Where is the base now?"

The officer hesitated, her eyes flicking to the hologram of the galaxy in the center of the room. "It is moving towards the nearest star as predicted. It should be… coming within range of our base," she said finally.

Leia nodded gravely. It was as they suspected. The First Order had discovered their base and was moving to attack. Her heart pained her as she considered the situation. It was up to Han. A lot weighed on him. She knew he'd be able to get in through the shields. That wasn't a concern. He was always bragging about his flight expertise.

The officer was watching her. Leia smiled at her, and turned away to pretend to examine another screen. She had ordered the fighter squads to hang back, to allow Han and his crew time to disable the shields. It also gave Han time to find their son. It was a risky move, not one she had made lightly. Family was important to her, equal to her love of the Resistance and democracy. She was a mother first though, and she desperately wanted her son back.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she stared at the screen before her, unseeing and unblinking. The waves of regret and sorrow washed over her, but she rooted herself in the thought of her family.

"General?"

She blinked, clearing the tears, and turned to face the room. "Yes?"

"They've arrived."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. I did not mean to have the chapter take so long. I will try to let you guys know when I will take longer than usual to update. Again, my apologies.**

 **Thank you to Katya Vladikoff, you are my 26th follower :)**

 **Someone from the US read the entire story on Sunday. Thank you for the views. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far.**

 **To everyone, thank you for the views. They are wonderful! Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Han braced himself as the Millenium Falcon abruptly exited hyperspeed and felt the ship shake as it entered the atmosphere of Starkiller base. He hurriedly steered the ship up and away from the treeline, and succeeded, partially.

Chewie gave him a pained look as they heard the scraping of trees on the underside and commented on their incoming landing.

"I know, I know." Han waved his complaints off. "I'm sure your repairs will be fine. Can we worry about landing for now?" Chewie growled in annoyance at him but busied himself with finding a suitable landing site.

Han scanned the landscape himself. He was looking for probes that might alert the First Order to their presence and any guard towers that might do the same. He was relieved to see that there appeared to be neither on the surface. It seemed the First Order didn't expect anyone to be able to make it through their shields.

"They always underestimate pilots," he grinned to his copilot, but glared at the Wookiee and his snarky reply. "Nobody asked you," he muttered.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind Han and he turned to see the former stormtrooper hanging off the edge of the doorway to the cockpit. "Did you ever think of telling us that we were arriving?" he asked, his voice rising.

"We are arriving," Han informed him. Finn glared at him and stalked off. "What? He wanted an update!" he defended himself against Chewie's comments. Damn Wookiee was always trying to be some kind of moral compass. "Just land over there," he sighed and busied himself with landing operations.

The Millenium Falcon touched down gracefully, and everyone found themselves in the loading dock. Han pulled a jacket out of one of the hidden storage bins, not envying the trek through the snow.

"Can I have a jacket?" Finn asked, eyeing the dusty but warm looking coat.

"Sorry kid, only one," Han shrugged it on, knocking the dust off. At least the imbeciles who had taken ownership of his ship over the past few years hadn't found all the nooks and crannies. "You have a jacket," he added, gesturing to the leather jacket he had seen Poe wear before. Han couldn't recall Finn ever taking the damn thing off, now that he thought about it. "Do you know where we're going anyways?"

"There's a service entrance over the next hill," Finn said finally. "It should be clear by now."

Han looked at him dubiously, but lowered the loading ramp and ushered everyone out. The ramp lifted up after they exited and Finn began to lead the group. Han paused on the crest of the hill, looking down at the ship. Snow began to gather on the surface, covering up the different panels and additions he and Chewie had added or tinkered on over the years. He felt the sudden feeling of sadness as Chewie ushered him down the hill and he thought of the Falcon gathering the dusting of snow behind them.

Finn led them on a short jaunt to a small hut in the distance. Han felt his fingers and face beginning to freeze. That didn't stop the stink of the garbage around them from becoming overwhelming.

"W-What kind of entrance is this?" Inadra asked, breathing in short gasps. The garbage around them was steaming in the freezing air. "What did you do here?"

"Uhhh," Finn mumbled, fiddling with the door code. "Sanitation."

"Sanitation?" Han gasped, and he pushed the former stormtrooper. "Sanitation!"

"I can get us inside!" Finn replied hotly and the door chimed behind him, sliding open. "See?"

They tumbled inside, grateful to be away from the stink and the cold. Han glared daggers at Finn as he fumbled through the next door to the elevator.

"Take us to the shield operations room," Han ordered and Finn complied, pressing the down button. They shuffled inside and the elevator hummed softly as it lowered them into the base underground.

Inadra watched the floor numbers flash by in faint awe. "How big is this place?" she asked.

"It goes pretty deep," Finn began to explain. "Something about crystals in the core. That's how they focus the star's energy into the beam. I didn't know the beam did that kind of damage," he admitted. Han frowned at him, and Inadra nudged him.

Han sighed and stopped glaring at Finn. "Well, let's take down the shields first and then we'll see what kind of damage we can do before we have to get out of here." Chewie held up a ring of grenades he had pilfered from the Resistance storage. "That'll be a good start," he agreed.

Inadra turned to Finn. "Do you know how to take down the shields?" she asked hesitantly.

Finn frowned. "No, but I know who can," he grinned.

If he had time later, Han figured he should rethink his original judgement on Finn. The fellow may have been a former stormtrooper and that alone was bound to make some suspicious. Han knew he shouldn't be so close minded though. The kid had really began to prove himself, even if he did look like an idiot sometimes.

Nevertheless, Finn had managed to track down a shiny looking stormtrooper, someone he called 'Phasma'. He marched the silver plated stormtrooper to the shield operation room and had them shut down the shields.

"Our defenses are impenetrable, shielded or not," Captain Phasma said stubbornly. The panel in front of them showed the shields shutting down.

Han levelled his blaster at Phasma as her hand inched towards an emergency button underneath the console. "What should we do with her?" he asked Finn, who looked pleased at the prospect of ridding them of Phasma. "Shooting will be too loud. They'll hear," Han reminded him, jerking his head towards the closed door behind them. For now their only defense from roving troopers was the closed door. No one had seen them, yet.

"Garbage chute?" Inadra piped up helpfully and Finn nodded enthusiastically, hustling Phasma out of the chair.

"The shields will be back up as soon as someone notices," Phasma reminded them and Chewie dropped a timed grenade underneath the console. He held up five furry fingers to show the minutes before it would explode and Han nodded.

* * *

Ashe's back was beginning to pain from the close quarters as she inched through the droid hallway. She was fortunate that she hadn't encountered any droids in her path yet. The hallway seemed to be a perfect escape route. Just large enough for her to squeeze through and the designer had thoughtfully installed strips of light every few intervals.

Her heart leapt at the next turn as she saw the flap of an exit far off in the distance and she furiously crawled down the hallway, her arms still awkwardly cradling the blaster she had stolen.

She paused at the flap, straining to hear what was beyond the strip of black plastic. It was silent, save for a low mechanical hum. Cautiously, she shimmied an arm out from under the blaster and lifted the corner, peering out.

It wasn't a hallway like the one she had entered the droid hallway from. It was a room tall enough for a human to stand in with a closed door on the far side of the room and, to her relief, empty.

Shimmying out of the tiny passage, Ashe stood and stretched out her back as she crossed the room. She glanced with interest at the large window set into one wall that seemed to overlook an empty open shaft with pipes lining the walls. The pipes themselves were nondescript, but writing on the far curve of the shaft momentarily caught her gaze.

 **SUB LVL: 7**

She frowned in understandment. She was underground. That explained the lack of windows looking outside. She'd need to find an elevator to escape then, she thought as she reached the door. There was a window at eye level that she used to peer into the hallway. First Order personnel walked the hallway, some casually walking, others hurrying around others, intent on their destination. Ashe drew back sharply from the window and leaned against the wall, rapidly thinking over her options.

The hallway was far too busy for her to slip out unnoticed, and she didn't envy going back into the droid passageway again. It had to be pure luck that she hadn't run into a travelling droid in the cramped space so far and she didn't want to tempt her luck. She tucked a loose braid back and tried to think of her other options.

So far it didn't seem like anyone had discovered her escape. She hadn't seen anyone openly searching. There were no alarm bells ringing. Maybe she'd have a chance-

A squat droid, barely a foot tall, drove into the room from the droid flap in the doorway, crashing into her legs as she stood between it and it's charging station behind her. She looked down at the tiny droid as it shrieked and she dove to cover it as it backpedalled from her. She barely caught it and it let out a series of high pitched ringing noises as she struggled to turn it over to find some kind of off switch. She ripped out the antenna to prevent it from signalling while the spinning tires scratched at her forearms as she flipped it.

The beeping became more frantic and she couldn't find a switch to shut the droid off. With a frantic look at the windowed door, she smashed the droid into the wall, desperately trying to shut it up. It was useless and the droid continued its cries. Running out of ideas, she shoved the droid into the droid hallway and let the flap shut. The distressed beeps were muted but not silenced.

Ashe crept to the door and peeked out of the corner of the window. The personnel in the hallway appeared to not have noticed an disruption and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her gaze drifted to the smashed intercom on the wall. Well, she didn't want to call anyone anyways.

Muffled beeps drifted from the droid hallway and she bit her lip as she eyed the black plastic flap. It may have not been the best idea to shove the droid in her escape route and she had the sinking feeling that his distress calls were now echoing down the droid passageway, likely alerting any passing droids of their comrade's distress.

Ashe gravitated to the window overlooking the shaft. She peered into the shaft. Windows dotted the various levels, much like the one she was looking through. Lights lit the shaft at various intervals, allowing her to see the extent of the shaft. Pipes lined the walls going down until they were blotted out by a faint red hue. She presumed that was the bottom of the shaft. She looked up, pressing herself against the glass. The pipes stretched up into darkness. She frowned, wondering how high the facility stood.

Never mind, she thought and pondered how to open the window.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Kylo fumed at the stormtrooper in front of him. "She's one person!"

The stormtrooper shifted from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable under his gaze. "Uh, we did not get authorization for a full lockdown. She may have slipped away somehow…"

"How can one person evade a facility of First Order workers?" Kylo asked, his words pure venom. He fidgeted in frustration as the stormtrooper stumbled over his words in reply. He really wanted to be hunting for the girl himself, but General Hux seemed determined to stop any attempt he had at efficiency. A lockdown wouldn't get in the way of Hux's orders to move the base, he thought furiously, the General was simply trying to blockade Kylo for no particular reason except that he could. His thoughts were halted by the stunning act of incompetence demonstrated by the stormtrooper in front of him. "You think… she escaped via… the vents?" he hissed. "Vents aren't big enough for people!" he snapped. "Find her! Bring another squad with you."

The stormtrooper nodded and began to hurry away. Kylo began to walk down the hallway towards the interrogation room. He stood in front of the doors, thinking, trying to figure out where his prisoner may have disappeared to. His gaze cast over the hallway around him, barely glancing at the covered vent high up on the wall. The screws were still holding the mesh over the opening, and the mesh itself was no more than a foot square. Not large enough for a human to squeeze through. His feet led him down the hall as he thought.

He still fumed over the encounters of the past few hours. At every turn he had been pushed away, belittled, or put down. He stewed in his foul mood, especially when he saw First Order workers celebrating over the destruction of the New Republic. He lashed out at them, sending them scurrying away, back to their work.

He was interrupted by the alarm bells blaring and he felt the building shudder. An officer's voice rang out from the intercom, alerting the entire facility,

"Shields have been disabled. I repeat, the shields have been disabled. Resistance members are in the facility."

Kylo stood in the hallway, letting the workers flow past him as he heard the officer repeat the warning. She couldn't have.. The shields were on the other side of the facility. There was no way she could have made it across without being seen...

His hand went to his lightsaber and the flow of workers drifted aside to give him more room as he unclipped the weapon from his belt. He frowned and tightened his grip on the lightsaber as the officer's warning changed,

"Resistance fleet incoming. Bombers and fighters have arrived in our airspace."

* * *

Ashe jumped as the alarm went off and the intercom emitted a garbled message. She hoped it wasn't anything to do with her.

Her attempts with the window had gone poorly. She couldn't smash it with her fists and she was concerned about making too much noise.

That is… She had been concerned about making too much noise. The alarm was overpowering her ears and the droid's distress calls had been overshadowed by the blare of the alarm.

This was as good as a chance as she'd get. She aimed her stormtrooper blaster at the glass and shattered it with a shot.

Mindful of the shards on the edges she looked out and altered her plan. Instead of tossing the droid out, she lifted herself onto the edge of the window ledge and shimmied over to a pipe, jamming the blaster into her belt. She wrapped her arms around a pipe and found the path above her reminded her of a ladder.

Above her the darkness loomed yet a star twinkled here and there. The night sky awaited her as she began to climb


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a doozy of a chapter. It was supposed to be longer but the word count was getting longer than my usual chapter lengths. The next few chapters should be quite long as well. We are approaching the end of Act I.**

 **Thank you/Merci to my new story follower, Adawnsong103. As well, thank you to Katya Vladikoff and Adawnsong103 for their reviews! As well for everyone, thank you for your follows, favourites, and views!**

* * *

Finn led them through the facility, always using back hallways or elevators that anyone hardly ever used. The place was huge, far too large for the staff on board right now, and it allowed the Resistance team to get by without alerting the First Order workers.

Finn glanced at his companions as the intercom in the room they were hiding in began to recite warnings. The Order had discovered the shields were down and the Resistance fighters were attacking the surface of the planet.

He clicked on the comms earpiece Poe had given him, "Poe, can you hear me?"

There was a buzz of static before Poe's voice floated out of the speaker, "Yup, I hear you. Thanks to you, our squads are firing. It seems we're a surprise to our First Order friends."

"Great." Finn gave his companions a thumbs up. "We'll keep making a ruckus down here. Maybe take down their surface defenses if we can."

"Sounds good! We're getting a lot of activity at the airfield on the surface. I think they're trying to assemble what they call a defense," Poe laughed. "We're doing a scan of the planet. I'll let you know if we need anything from you."

Finn relayed the information to his companions and went to the door while they discussed their next moves. Han and Chewie seemed deep in thought as Finn peered through the small window set into the door. The hallway was clear.

"We should head towards the airfield," Han said as Finn led them down the hallway.

"Maybe," Finn said noncommittally and he led them towards an elevator. He was heading towards the holding cells in hopes that he would find Ashe there.

"Troopers," Inadra hissed and the group ducked into an alcove. Finn peered around the corner to see death troopers, unnerving in their black plated armour and face masks, standing at the elevator doors. A squad of highly trained stormtroopers, leagues above the regular troops. "Do you think we can take them?" she asked him softly.

Finn shook his head silently and pulled back, sweating. "Death troopers," he mouthed silently to his companions, and Han stepped forward to peer around the corner. The man made a face at the brutal looking weapons they held.

"Because of us?" Inadra asked Finn softly, glancing at him. Finn shrugged and tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Because of her," Han said, nodding at Finn. Finn furrowed his brow at the man in confusion until Han pointed behind him.

Finn turned to see the window overlooking the Starkiller's weapon shaft behind him. Pipes lined the walls and lettering on the wall caught his eye:

 **SUB LVL: 1**

Han stepped to him and nudged his shoulder, pointing up at the edge of the shaft. A small figure was struggling to clamber up the pipes that crisscrossed the wall, their blonde hair beginning to shine with the crest of the sun peeking over the edge. Ashe.

Finn pressed himself against the window and tapped his earpiece, "Poe, I found her."

"Great! Tell me where she is and I'll try to find her." There was a pause as the sun pulled fully into Finn's view. "It looks like the Order's gotten in range of the star in this sector. How long does it take to drain?" Poe asked.

"A half an hour, maybe forty five minutes," Finn replied uneasily. He watched the small figure shimmy over the edge of the shaft and disappear. "Where do you want us?"

"We've gotten intel from Wexley," Poe said, naming another pilot. Finn vaguely recalled Poe introducing him to Finn after the war room briefing. "The base has a thermal oscillators to vent heat, or something. Anyways, he says if we destroy it, we might be able to disable the weapon for now.

"They're located around the base weapon output- Ashe is standing right next to one!" Poe said excitedly. "Damn, she can't see me waving, and they've got a shield over the weapon output and the oscillators."

Han gave the all clear for the hallway and began to lead the group as Finn rapidly tried to explain what Poe was saying. "This ain't your father's death star," the smuggler chuckled. "They've finally learned to operate two sets of shields then,"

"I still don't know what that is," Finn said in frustration to Han. He turned his attention back to his link with Poe, "Poe, we're on our way to the surface. We'll disable the secondary shields."

"Great, because Ashe's moving towards the airfield and I can't get down to her with the shields up." Poe hesitated. "They've started to drain the star."

"Countdown's on," Finn affirmed and ended the communication. "We're on shield takedown," he repeated to his companions. I'm going to the airfield."

"I'm going with you," Han informed him. Finn glared at him with frustration. No offense to the war hero, but Finn didn't want to be slowed down by having to worry about another person. "Inadra and Chewie can take down the shields," Han continued. "I have business on the airfield." Chewie barked out a soft response. "Of course he'll be there. He loves to fly," Finn heard Han mutter to the Wookiee. Han cleared his throat, "Anyways, if Ashe's is going to the heavily fortified airfield as you-" he pointed to Finn," so eloquently described it, she's going to be in some trouble unless we can head her off," he pointed out. Finn hesitated and then nodded. He had a feeling the smuggler had other reasons for going to the airfield, but he figured that pressing the issue wasn't the best idea at this time.

"Fine," Finn said finally. "We've got forty minutes at most. Let's go."

* * *

Ashe stood in the snow, very much missing her winter cloak from home. Her arms ached faintly from the climb up but having the sun greet her made her spirits lift as well as dampened her mood as she scrambled over the edge in time to feel the earth below her shake, and a blast shot out of the tunnel into the sun. She had to run towards the treeline, dodging odd sunken pits with rings of melted snow around them as the beam thickened and the sun flickered in the sky.

Overhead she could see and hear the Resistance fleet flying overhead, dodging the beam draining the sun and the First Order TIE fighters in the sky. One fighter skimmed overhead, shaking the distinctive x-wing tips overhead and Ashe peered at the fighter, straining to find out why it was acting so oddly. The faint sheen of a transparent shield overhead caught her eye and she figured the fighter couldn't go through the shield.

There was a stretch of land, littered with cracked stumps and fallen trees. Beyond that, an airfield caught her eye. She set her sights on it and began to run across the field, stepping on and around trees, grateful that she was a fast runner. The x-wing began to fly overhead and she didn't feel so alone. Once she breached the surface it became clear to her that the entire planet was the base and she'd need a ship to get herself out of this situation.

A lone TIE fighter swooped near and shot at her, leaving her stumbling to avoid the blast. The friendly x-wing pulled up and began to chase the fighter. The fighter was shot down but two more took its place.

Ashe clambered over a fallen tree and looked up at the x-wing as it grappled with the two new enemies. The pilot, whoever they were, was good, but Ashe could see more fighters zeroing in on the struggle and speeding over. If the x-wing would pull up, they'd have more maneuverability, but they were busy trying to escort her it seemed. She bit her lip and scanned the area. A low building was to her left that seemed to eventually connect to the airfield in the distance. It would have to do.

The x-wing dipped in farewell as she bolted towards the building and she watched it take off into the sky as she reached the door. The sun was becoming dimmer by the minute as she struggled to open the door. It refused to budge unless she could figure out what the code was to open it. Unless… She aimed her blaster at the panel and moved her finger to the trigger.

The door slid open before she could fire and she looked up to see Finn in the doorway, a huge smile on his face.

"Finn!" she yelped and tangled him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around in a tight hold and they stumbled inside, laughing and talking over each other.

"Are you-"

How could you-"

"How did you-"

"How did you-"

Their excited greetings and questions mashed into each other and Ashe felt her eyes fill with tears at his presence. Kylo Ren had gotten into her mind, making her believe she had been abandoned, but here Finn was.

They broke apart and it was Finn who managed to complete a question first, "How did you escape?"

"I broke free. I don't know- I climbed!" Ashe explained rapidly. "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

Finn pointed up, grinning, "I have eyes in the sky," he explained and tapped a communication earpiece he wore. "Poe's been looking for you too."

The feeling of loneliness fully left her, and Ashe grinned at him, "That was Poe?"

"Yeah, hold on." Finn tapped the piece and began to speak. "Poe? Yeah, she's inside. Okay. Okay. Great!" Ashe watched him nod and he gave her a thumbs up. "He says Inadra and Chewie are laying down the grenades on the generators," he explained to her.

"Grenades?" Ashe struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"Yeah, grenades," Finn said, nodding enthusiastically. "We're blowing this place up and getting out of here. They're charging the weapon to fire on the Resistance base," he explained. He grabbed her hand and began to look around the room. "Han's around here somewhere."

Ashe tightened her grip on Finn's hand and looked around. The room was plain and stretched in the direction of the airfield. A narrow but deep looking trench cut through the middle of the room with short walkways that stretched over it. A mix of cool fresh air mixed with hot mechanical exhaust drifted from the trench. The walls were fitted with the same plain black panels that had lined the hallways she had wandered through earlier. The room had a faint red hue to it from the light emitting from the trench and from alarm lights flashing. The bells had stopped ringing, but a low humming noises came from tall cylindrical shapes that lined the room, jutting out from the floor next to the walls.

"Here," Han said, standing by the wall, half hidden in the shadows. His gaze was focused in the direction of the airfield, and Ashe could faintly hearing the sounds of people from down there.

"Good, let's get out of here," Finn said. "We're going back to the Falcon." He began to tug Ashe in the direction of the doorway they had entered through and Ashe hesitated, recalling the fighters that had been flying overhead. Han didn't move from his spot. "C'mon, let's go!" Finn pulled on Ashe and began to tow her towards the door.

Across the trench an elevator dinged faintly and the doors slid open.

Finn shoved Ashe behind the humming machinery and blocked her in with him. She pushed him aside to peer around the machine.

Her captor, Kylo Ren. His footsteps rang out loudly as he exited the elevator and his cape swished faintly along the floor. His face was covered by his mask, and the red lights bounced off of the chrome plating, giving him an fearsome appearance.

He angled towards a walkway over the trench and was making his way towards the door Ashe and Finn had entered through. The same door they were no more than five feet from, tucked behind the humming machine.

"Ben." Han's voice called out, and Kylo Ren stopped, barely over the threshold of the thin walkway.

* * *

He stopped, and found Han Solo standing across the room from him. He stepped out of the shadows that had concealed him and the two regarded each other. Han loosely held a blaster by his side but made no move to point it at him.

Kylo watched as the man advanced towards him, his hand still holding the blaster, not holstering it. His own hands twitched faintly towards his own weapon hanging from his hip, but made no other move to unclip the lightsaber from its place.

"Ben," Han said again, and Kylo felt his hands twitch again and his mouth flattened into a thin line.

"My name is Kylo Ren," he said finally as Han reached the walkway. They stood on opposite ends, staring at each other.

Han steadied himself, his hand shaking as it reached out and grasped the thin railing that lined the trench and walkway. His other hand still loosely held his blaster and Kylo felt an urge to unhook his lightsaber. He stilled though, watching the man in front of him.

"You are my son, Ben Solo," Han said, raising his voice. "You've always been my son." His voice faltered.

"Ben Solo is dead," Kylo said, twisting his hands into fists. His voice, muffled and blunt with his helmet on, rang out in the room. "I am the apprentice of the Supreme Leader Snoke. He knows who I am. Do you?"

"I do," Han replied, and began to walk slowly along the walkway, approaching Kylo. "I do know you, because you are my son, Ben. Your mother and I… we miss you. We want you home. Leave, come with me."

Kylo's heart beat rapidly as he regarded the man in front of him. Han Solo. It had been several years since they had last seen each other, and he found himself faintly surprised at how much he had aged. Deep lines framed Han's face, and the slight hint of gray he had long ago had overcome much of his brown hair. Old age had begun to consume him, he saw, watching Han's hands shake. Old age or… His heart twisted faintly. Or fear? Not much else had changed, he thought sullenly.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked Han suddenly. "Afraid of what I can do, afraid of what we can do here?" he asked, and gestured to the room around him. Noises reverberated from down the hallway, noises of the First Order gearing up to fully control the galaxy. "I am the Knight of the First Order!"

"No," Han said firmly. "I am not afraid of my son. I am not afraid of the Order or their leader." His gaze softened, "I don't want you to be afraid either. Come home, and we'll be together again. We'll be a family."

"Home?" he said suddenly, and Han paused.

"Home," Han said finally. "Your mother misses you. Leave this place." Han's gaze barely left Kylo's to briefly examine the room around them. "Come back with me. We can try again."

Han continued his slow pace toward Kylo, speaking further. Kylo barely listened to him, watching the man approach him.

His father asking him to leave the First Order, to go back to a place that was never his home. The thought made a flicker of anger rise in him. The audacity of the request twinged at him and his gaze turned sullen as he regarded the prospect.

For years he had been shunned, pushed away when he had reached out. Now though, when he found himself in a place that accepted him, encouraged him for who he was and what he could do, Han came back, asking him to return to a place where he wouldn't be trusted, where he would be seen as the enemy. He was a delusional old man, unable to see, unable to understand what was really happening.

Kylo felt the fires of old rage rise up in himself again as Han approached him, a hand reaching out to him. The man felt that years of barely disguised fear could be washed away in a single second, that Kylo wouldn't recall every moment that he had been looked at with distrust and fear in Han's eyes. That what Han promised was impossible.

Han stood in front of him, close enough that they could embrace. He holstered his blaster and gripped the railing, stretching out his other hand to reach out to Kylo.

There was no home for Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren had been born with the First Order as it grew. With the New Republic no more, Han's empty promises hung in the air, and felt like a slap in the face to Kylo. His father- this man, Han Solo, saying that he could help Kylo, someone who didn't need help, was offensive. The man barely followed the laws of the New Republic, of the home, he was touting to Kylo

Kylo raised his hand, keeping it close to his chest, and Han reached out, inviting. The rumbling of anger deep inside Kylo peaked and he reached out with his hand, and _pushed_ with the force to shove away the traitor. His own hand shook faintly as the man flew down the walkway away from him and Han's body wobbled in the air and crashed into the thin railing that lined the walkway over the trench.

The railing was ripped from its bolts and snapped under the weight of Han's falling body and the smuggler tumbled over the edge with the railing. The snaps of metal shearing apart rang out in the room and voices cried out,

"No!"

Kylo barely slowed the blaster shot as it struck his side and he doubled over as his side pained from the reduced impact. He looked up to see the deserter stormtrooper, FN-2187, standing by the exit door with a blaster in hand, his body shielding Kylo's prisoner. The woman stood behind him, gripping a stormtrooper blaster.

Kylo advanced across the walkway, feeling the path shake as the railing stripped away, and he breathed in short gasps as his side ached. He impatiently waved his hand at the former stormtrooper, willing him to pushed away. He was tiring of obstacles in his way of his goal. The man yelped as he was shoved and he flew across the room until he crashed into the railing by the trench His blaster clattered to the floor and the railing sagged under the unexpected weight and bent, sending the trooper tumbling over the edge.

The smuggler and stormtrooper taken care of, he turned to see his prisoner aiming her blaster at him. His hand reached out, and he struggled to keep it from shaking. He tried to retain his focus and kept his prisoner from pulling the trigger on her blaster. Her face fell into a mask of confusion as she struggled against the trick, trying to make the blaster work.

It was like when they met on the battlefield on Takodana, but he didn't want her to fall into unconsciousness this time. He wanted to talk with his prisoner, see what she really had locked up in her past. To see the potential he knew she could have. First though, he had to have her in his grasp.

He watched her panic as she found herself being dragged forward, her grip still tight on the blaster he was bringing towards himself. It was foolhardy for someone to give up their weapon in a battle, and he was counting on her to refuse to give up her only weapon. He was counting on her to fight and she would fight right back into his grasp.

He could hear the metal scraps from the railing falling into the trench soon to be consumed by the growing energy being gathered in the core of the planet. The image of his father falling into the trench flashed across his vision and his concentration faltered. No, not his father. Han Solo.

A faint click sounded, and his prisoner yelped as she managed to loose a blaster bolt. Kylo sidestepped the blast, feeling his side twinge from the sudden movement and renewed his concentration on the blaster he was pulling towards himself. He had a half second to twist away again as she released the blaster and it shot towards him. He spun, avoiding the rogue weapon as it darted past him and caught a glimpse of the stormtrooper scrambling for a hold on the edge of the trench.

There was a glint of silver overhead, and he heard FN-2187's voice call out,

"Ashe, _catch_!"

Kylo stumbled to find his footing, his boots thumping against the metal floor and the familiar sound of energy rushing reached his ears and he turned to see his prisoner, Ashe, holding the familiar blue lightsaber in front her, feet planted firmly. Her gaze was unsure, but her mouth firm as she gripped the lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance.

Kylo met her gaze and drew out his own weapon, igniting the red blades. Red and blue light danced on the walls as they squared off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to ZabuzasGirl and Arianna Le Fay for their reviews. The number of reviews has almost caught up to the number of chapters, which is delightful. As well, we've broken 2000 views of the story. Hurray!**

* * *

Kylo watched her pale as he took a deliberate step forward, and she stepped back in response. Her hands twisted on the hilt of her lightsaber and he lunged forward. He angled for her torso, forcing her to step back again. He watched as she twisted, blocking his attack and she drew back again. Sweat dripped down her face and she hurriedly scrubbed it away, her eyes never leaving his weapon.

The air was growing warmer as heat and red light poured out from the trench they were beside. Starkiller would soon deplete the star, and the crystals deep in the planet would be struggling to contain the energy. If he could keep her busy until the weapon fired on D'Qar, then the loss of the Resistance base would be enough to break her spirit and he would be able to train and present her to Snoke.

"It would be better if you yield to me now," he said, his helmet giving his voice a deep rumble. "Some of your friends may survive if you do."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ashe scowled at him and raised her lightsaber up to bring it down on him with a rough chop. The blades hissed as he raised his own weapon in defense and he shrugged off her attack. She stumbled to the side but persisted, her blade crashing against his own again.

They stepped back and forth, blades clashing with each swing. She was fearsome, her face transforming into a mask of concentration and frustration as they clashed. Her attacks were rough and uncoordinated, but persistent. Sometimes he attacked her, driving her back, forcing her to twist and turn in defense. She was fast in sidestepping his swings, and proving to be a rapid learner, no longer wildly swinging, but attempting short, measured blows. They broke apart, and came together again, their lightsabers crackling as they attempted to overpower each other.

He drew his blade down her own, hooking her hilt with his crossguard and twisted, sending it flying out of her hands. The blade disappeared, no longer guided by the scrap of force he could feel her using, and the hilt clattered to the floor.

They reeled away from each other, stopping a short distance apart, the fallen lightsaber cast off to the side. He lowered his own weapon and regarded her carefully. She stood lightly on her feet, ready to flee or fight. Her hands went up in a faint guard position. A poor choice but a determined one.

His mind buzzed as he swiftly observed the woman in front of him He knew he should take time to consider what he was doing, but there was no time. His heart was racing from the chase and the skirmish they had so far, and he found it hard to focus his thoughts into a cohesive plan. It had been his intention to capture and bring her to a secure holding cell immediately. And yet… the potential to see her raw talent showcased was tempting him. She was untrained but proving to be a capable learner.

"Pick it up," he ordered her, gesturing with his lightsaber towards the fallen hilt. She stepped back, warily eyeing him, but she moved to pick up the lightsaber, keeping a sizable distance between them. Her eyes never left his mask. She stood, igniting the lightsaber, and shifted into a defensive pose. The blue blade shimmered, throwing light onto her face. Her eyes, already a light blue, now had an eerie glow. He imagined his own red blade lit his chrome plated helmet with a similar effect.

"Ashe, run!" Kylo turned to see the former stormtrooper was almost over the edge of trench, having used the railing to pull himself up. He held one hand to his ear as he called to her, "Get out of here. Run!"

He turned to see the woman hesitate, watching her friend struggle before she looked up to the mask of Kylo watching her. Would she flee the scene of her friend struggling, he thought idly, or would she try to defeat someone who outmatched her as a rescue attempt?

There was the scrape of metal behind Kylo. He flinched as his vision flashed momentarily as the memory persisted… Han falling, crashing into the railing, and plunging into the trench. He could still hear the railing scraping harshly against the walls of the pit, the sound mixing with the muffled huffs of FN-2187. His side ached and his chest tightened. He shook his head, grimacing, to release the lingering memory. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted now.

Ashe's boots scraped against the floor as she turned and fled, the doors opening before her sans an inputted code, as emergency protocol dictated, and Kylo cursed before giving chase. He'd rather have his prisoner than a former stormtrooper in his grasp.

The wind began to die with the sun, and snow began to fall heavily as the temperature dropped. The light faded swiftly as the sun began to look like a distant star, but the growing red light that emitted from the trench on the surface threw off sufficient light.

He saw Ashe scrambling over the fallen logs ahead, and he began to pursue her, his long legs giving him an extra edge. He wouldn't let his prisoner escape. Not again. He couldn't afford to fail.

She stumbled as he leapt onto a log that jostled her own and scrambled to find footing on the shifting pile of wood. He chopped at her, his lightsaber cutting through the air with ease. He felt the heat of the battle rise in him, and he relished in the feeling, the ache in his side disappearing in the moment. There were faint hisses as the falling snow melted against the blade and the crackle of the blades as she blocked him. He spun, gaining momentum and lashed out at her side.

She let out a yelp as his blade grazed against her arm and the scent of singed flesh hung in the air as she reeled back, stumbling into a patch of snow. He leapt down, his blade flashing as he brought it down on her.

Their blades pressed against each other as they struggled for dominance, and he began to slide his blade down her own, preparing to twist the weapon out of her hands again, ending the fight. She leaned back, thwarting his efforts and he began to bear down on her, looming above her and using his weight to force her down instead.

"You need a teacher," he said abruptly, and she looked up at him, beginning to buckle under his effort. Her eyes widened as sweat sprinkled across her brow. Her hair was dishevelled, escaping its once tight braid. Two small braids had escaped their hold and framed her face as she stared at him. "I can teach you," he continued, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "I can show you what you can do." The chance of an apprentice struck a chord deep down in him and he leaned into her, eager to force her to submit. He could mould her into the optimal apprentice, proving himself to be a true master. He could do it. "I can show you how to use the force."

* * *

She had been terrified when she had caught the weapon Finn threw to her, fearful that her mind would be torn apart again. There was no option but to take it though and to try and beat back the man that stood between her and her friend. The weapon warmed as she held it and ignited the blade.

It felt clumsy at first, but the blade soon felt like it had always been a part of her, as though it were an extension of her arm. The energy that buzzed from it became a comforting thrum the longer she wielded it and she felt the strength of the blade as she attacked Kylo.

Now the snow peppered her bare arms with spots of cold, and the heat from the interlocked weapons made her face heat as she was pushed to kneel by Kylo. His attacks had been frightening and encouraging at the same time. He attacked her, forcing her back, then left himself open for attacks, observing her as they clashed. Now, he bore down on her, speaking offers of a future. She his student, him her teacher. The idea of this man attempting to teach her things, things she didn't understand, things she didn't know, troubled her.

Her muscles quivered under the strain as she attempted to push back. He pressed down, his hilt passing dangerously close to her shoulder, but he didn't press the end into her skin.

"No-" she began to say, but the haunting whine of a TIE fighter loomed overhead, and it shot near them, sending chunks of wood flying and shaking the ground. Kylo glanced up and she took her chance, falling to the side and lashing out with her fist at his injured side. He gasped, reeling back, a hand pressed to his side. She stumbled to her feet, her hands tightening around her weapon, feeling the slickness of blood on one hand. Not her blood. Her eyes flicked up to see the fighter wheeling around for another shot.

Kylo rounded on her, pounding at his injured side, lit weapon firmly in his other hand. He glared up into the sky and gestured at the ship. It pulled up and away, leaving the scene. Leaving the two alone, again. She saw her chance and headed for him, swinging her blade as she had seen him do. They clashed again, and she stepped back and slashed at him again.

His reactions were a hair slower and she attacked again and again as the sun winked out above them and they were lit only by the glow of their weapons. She ducked under his attack and swung up at him. His cape fluttered and split as her weapon cut through the fabric and she landed a small strike on his arm. He hissed in pain and she spun to slash at his upper body, her weapon making contact with a sizzle as the blade dug into the helmet. He cried out and stumbled back, and began to unlatch his helmet.

The silver and black helmet hit the snow as he threw it off, and she faced her attacker again. His black hair was wild, finally released from the confines of the headgear, and she stumbled back as he scowled at her in his advance.

A rumble began under her feet and began to grow as she pulled away as he swung up at her. She cried out in pain as the tip of his blade grazed her jawline. The sharp smell of burnt hair reached her nose and she yelled out as she watched half a braid fly into the air. A blue ribbon intertwined with the strands of blonde hair shone as it sailed through the air and she lunged for it.

His gloved hand caught it and her outstretched hand in a tight hold. "It's charging," he said hoarsely. "Anyone who is not with us with be destroyed," he warned her. She ripped out his grasp and away from him, drawing up her weapon with a spin, rage muddying her vision as she attacked. The tip of her weapon dragged up Kylo's face and she watched him flinched away as the tip scored his face, narrowly missing his eye.

A series of low booms rocked the land around them and they stumbled apart. Ashe could see puffs of smoke and sprays of metal blooming near the weapon pit. The grenades. The air overhead shimmered as the shield lost power. Dark shapes in the air caught her eye and she could see slow moving bomber ships travelling over the weapon pit. The land beneath them began to shake and logs began to fall from their disoragnized piles. Ashe leapt up to avoid being struck, and landed heavily on another shifting log. Kylo stumbled, struck by the end of a chunk of wood and fell to his knees. Balanced precariously on the pile of logs, Ashe stood above him and he looked to her, glowering.

Her hands were slick with sweat and her arms shook. Her weapon was by her side and fatigue began to weigh on her as she looked at the man below her. The rage she had felt was ebbing away in exchange for pure exhaustion. The effort to raise her weapon was almost too much to imagine and she watched blearily as Kylo raised his hand and pushed towards her. Her stack of logs collapsed and she flew back, slamming into a patch of fresh snow.

She struck the ground hard and her vision wavered. She lay there, watching the stars wink above her in the sky, feeling the snow fall softly around her and the planet shake violently below her. The bombs had been dropped and she sluggishly wondered what would happen next. She held her weapon loosely in one hand, the blue blade flickering out.

Lights streaked overhead and the ground heaved beneath her, cracking. Hands grasped under her arms and hauled her up. She thrashed until Finn's face floated into her vision and she relaxed as she was carried from the darkness into the bright light of the _Millenium Falcon_. The light grew until all she saw was brightness.

* * *

Hux stared out of the window at the planet below from the head of the escape ship he had boarded in haste. Ships were fleeing the scene rapidly, jumping into hyperspace as quickly as they could calculate. Hux held a hand up to silence the officer next to him, signalling that they should not make the jump. The ship pulled further and further away as the planet crumpled inwards, the core of the planet shining with an unnatural shade of red, before the fragments burst outward. There was no sound in space as the shockwave rocked the ship, and Hux stood firmly as the officers around him stumbled and fell out of their seats.

"Sir? The Supreme Leader is signalling to us," an officer called out, struggling to regain their footing.

Hux delayed for a moment, adjusting his collar and straightening his hat, before responding, "Of course. Receive his transmission." Hux watched the console in front of him as a blue tinted hologram of the seated Supreme Leader Snoke appeared. His collar felt tight around his neck and he cleared his throat before he greeted the figure, "Supreme Leader, I regret to inform you that the base has been compromised."

"The Resistance has destroyed the base." It was not a question.

"They infiltrated us because of the hostage," Hux said rapidly, feeling his face turn red. He had done nothing wrong, he had followed every step of the protocol as mandated. It was not his error that had led to the destruction of Starkiller base! He forced himself to breathe and struggled to speak evenly. It would not do well for him to shout at the Supreme Leader. "It was an oversight due to the unwarranted kidnapping by Kylo Ren-"

"Leave Starkiller in the past." Hux blinked at the sudden interruption and his bitterness grew. His project, one he had developed against all odds, left to be forgotten in the dust? His gaze briefly glanced at the floating rocks in the space before him. "It has achieved its objective of destroying the New Republic, has it not?" Snoke asked him.

Tersely, Hux nodded. "It has."

"Then it has fulfilled its purpose. The First Order's objective is to destroy what remains of the Resistance now. They have the map to the last Jedi. Should they make contact, he will join them. Where is Kylo Ren?"

"He has commandeered a ship," Hux said with displeasure. He had seen the cloaked figure sprinting to a First Order ship that was picking up stragglers and watched the craft take off, the movements violent as it veered around other ships before rapidly jumping into hyperspace. Kylo had obviously taken the pilot's seat. "He did not capture his hostage-"

"Kylo Ren has done what was necessary," Snoke said, cutting off Hux's tirade. "He has found an asset of the Resistance and identified it." Hux was taken aback and frustration welled up in him. Snoke had _told him_ \- "We have command of the galaxy now," Snoke said. "Our leaders are now making appropriate actions, commandeering the planets we now oversee. Ensure you see that they receive the resources they require. Ensure our subjects are loyal," Snoke said finally, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux seethed and bowed to the hologram.

* * *

Finn had lashed the unconscious Han and Ashe to bunks in the _Millenium Falcon_ as Inadra and Chewie took commanded of the ship and flew them out of harm's way. The ship rocked as it tumbled through hyperspace and Finn found himself clinging to furniture as the two pilots worked to stabilize the craft.

When the ship maintained a steady speed and balance, Finn helped Inadra unstrap a semi conscious Ashe who was trying to break free of her bonds. Freed, Ashe hurled herself over to an empty container and began to vomit. Finn felt like doing the same as the ship wobbled, but he bit back the urge and slid off his jacket, draping it around the woman's shoulders. Inadra offered a water canteen that Ashe took gratefully.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked Inadra as Ashe cleaned out her mouth.

"A planet system near the outer rim," Inadra replied. "It doesn't even have a name." She knelt down beside Ashe and rubbed her back. "How you doing?" she asked her. Ashe shook her head.

"Ashe, you did great," Finn said, crouching down as well. "I mean it, I've never seen anything-"

The woman coughed out the last drops of water and shook her head, and Finn fell silent, watching her. He stood when she did and they faced each other. Her eyes were red rimmed and bleary, her hair tangled and a line of scorched skin along her jaw had cracked open and begun to bleed. Her breathing laboured and she thrust the lightsaber into his hands, startling him as he clumsily took it.

"Ashe, wait-" he began as she drew the edges of the jacket around herself tightly and left the room, heading towards the cargo hold. Inadra held his arm, holding him back as Ashe disappeared around a corner. "I need to talk to her," Finn explained, pulling his arm out of the woman's hold.

"I think she needs to be alone," Inadra said, frowning. "It's been a long day." She hesitated, and her eyes lingered on him before she returned to the cockpit.

Finn sat heavily in the booth and stared at the chessboard in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think! There should be one chapter left in this act and then we're onto Act II. Yikes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First off, my apologies. I had written up this chapter soon after posting Ch. 15, but then I got a message that expressed some thoughts about motivations and character personalities and I became concerned that I wasn't writing characters (particularly Ashe) well enough to convey their motivations to the audience. Which led to me agonizing and rewriting the entire chapter a few times.**

 **This is the final product. I hope it makes sense. Let me know if you have thoughts (either via a review or private message) if it makes sense or doesn't make sense.**

 **Part II is incoming.**

* * *

Rain drummed overhead, the drops bouncing off the muted metal plating that covered the Resistance's new, temporary home. Ships flew in through the crashing thunder and lightning and the crew were rushed inside under jackets and ponchos as the rain battered down. They came in triumphant, elated in their victory, and they mixed with those who had already arrived.

General Leia passed through the crowd, greeting her recruits. She was stopped often, to clasp hands in victory or to pause with a somber soldier alone. Many celebrated around her, but others lingered at the edges of the cavernous room, looking for their friends who would never arrive. She made her way through, offering condolences as the reports began to flow in.

The planet they had fled to, now that D'Qar was a known base to the First Order, was an unnamed swampy planet hidden in the mid rim. The raging rainstorm overhead ensured that the First Order would have difficulty tracking their ships, even though it meant the Resistance pilots would struggle to land safely.

Leia found herself drifting away from a celebrating group of officers as the doors to the landing strip opened again and another group of Resistance members flowed through. Her eyes settled on her husband as he entered, supported by Chewbacca. Han's pants were torn and he limped, favouring his right leg, even with the Wookiee's assistance.

They met in the center but no words passed between them. They didn't look at each other, instead each examining the bustle around them. Leia's mouth twisted into a sad, wry smile as she folded her hands together. It seems they would not even consider to change how they had done things for so long, even after-

And she felt her throat catch at the memories of the past. How she and Han had butted heads, refusing to speak, refusing to consider changing their own stubborn personalities. How they had persisted in their hard headedness for the last thirty years-

She was startled by Han's hands reaching to enclose hers and her head lifted. Their eyes met, his and hers filled with sorrow and regret and they found each other in the busy room and held each other, thirty years of regret behind them.

She was called to a meeting and found herself in the war room with the top surviving officials of the Resistance. She positioned herself at the table where a hologram of the galaxy spun slowly. It was incomplete, chunks were missing or unlabelled.

Leia gestured to the map, and small planets began to wink with a soft light, "These are our remaining bases. This is what remains of the Resistance." A soft hush fell over the room, and Leia waited, allowing the news to sink in. War was not what they wanted, but appeared to be their only option. "Report, Admiral Statura."

The human male shifted and cleared his throat. His uniform was wrinkled from the long hours he had spent travelling and his short black hair was disheveled, but he straightened and regarded the others in the room evenly as he spoke, "The attack on Starkiller base was a success. The base was infiltrated and the shields disabled. The secondary shields were destroyed and the weapon, a focusing laser powered by the energy of a star, was destroyed by bombs detonating on the thermal conductors which led to the weapon overheating and it's destruction."

"And the survivors?" an admiral asked. Demter Gosan, an unusually tall humanoid with protruding ears and large round eyes watched the map spin. His tone was low and neutral. "What of they?"

"The First Order appears to have evacuated most of the personnel onboard," Statura said, his eyes briefly flicking towards Leia. "We have had few losses and-" Statura hesitated and continued when Gosan's gaze turned towards him, "-We have retrieved the hostage from the base."

Leia nodded, recalling the woman Finn had spoken of as the room burst into conversation. She nudged an officer, sending him running for Poe.

"-Our numbers are low-"

"Think about the next step-"

"-but the map-"

"I heard about the fight-"

"We must look to the future," she began, and the room quieted. "The Resistance does not have the manpower or money to launch a full scale assault on the First Order and to attempt so is folly," she said, gazing at Poe as he entered the room, his droid and friends on his heels. He handed her the map fragment and she plugged it into the console. "This is where we believe Luke Skywalker is," she continued as the hologram expanded. A zig zag course led to beyond the Outer Rim, into the unknown region. "We must find him if we wish to rally the galaxy against the First Order."

* * *

Ashe had found herself dragged off the _Millennium Falcon_ , dragged to a medical bay where she was pronounced battered but healthy, then dragged to an impromptu celebration, before being dragged to a meeting. She would have rather fallen asleep behind the dusty boxes on the _Falcon_ , she decided tiredly as people began to argue around her.

"Take the girl."

Ashe glanced up to see the people in the room examining her. She shifted under their gaze, pulling herself into a proper seated position from the slump she had slid into. She hadn't been paying attention to their conversation and regretted that decision. Her head shifted back and forth as the conversation continued without her, and yet, about her.

"Was she-"

"Yes, I saw her."

"Then it's obvious."

"Who will go with her?"

"I will," Poe said, stepping forward.

A stately woman, her brown hair streaked with grey, shook her head and adjusted her simple jacket. Her clothing and jewellry were fine but plain, but everyone quieted when she began to speak, "Thank you, Poe, but no. We still need you to run missions in the Inner Rim."

"But going to the unexplored regions..." Poe persisted, gesturing to the hologram. "I can make it in a few days, maybe a week." Ashe glanced at the hologram, squinting at the map she had seen only a day or so ago. Had it been only a day? "Would anyone else want to go that close to wild space or to abandoned Jedi temples?" he continued, looking at the crowd.

The woman hesitated when no one else spoke up, "Perhaps then, if there are no others."

"No."

The people in the room turned, startled, to look at Ashe. She remained seated, her brows coming together in a concerned look as she looked at the hologram before her.

A tall man, somewhat high in military rank based on his uniform turned his large eyes towards her, "Pardon me, madam?" he asked, his voice low but polite.

"I'm not going," Ashe said. The room exploded with a riot of language.

The woman rapped sharply on the console, and the room quieted. She turned brown eyes towards Ashe. "Tell me why," she said.

Ashe shifted in her seat, clearing her throat while an officer helpfully began to name the high ranking officials in the room. "General, I am not part of the Resistance, nor am I part of the New Republic." A murmur ran through the crowd, but Leia held up a hand to stave off their muttering. "I'm from a small Independant planet system in the Outer Rim. Our concerns are not of the Galaxy's main ruling body."

"You are a Jedi. You should be with Luke Skywalker," Admiral Ackbar said and his large orange eyes focused on Ashe. His brown and red mottled skin flushed with his words. "You are part of the new order."

"I am not a Jedi!" Ashe stood and felt her face reddened at her outburst. "I am not who you want me to be. I am not your pawn in your political games. I am a transporter and that is all I will ever be."

"Ashe, if you trained, you would be able to-" Poe began to say but she shook her head.

"I am not a Jedi," she repeated. "I don't have any powers or something to train-"

"The lightsaber-"

"I am sorry I can't be who you want me to be," Ashe saiding, cutting Poe off again. She tried to ignore his hurt look and turned to face Leia. The woman watched her, her face crestfallen but she did not attempt to debate with Ashe. "I-I don't know what I did back there, but I never want to do it again."

The woman sighed and folded her hands together, pursing her lips as she thought. Ashe watched her anxiously as sudden, fearful thoughts invaded her mind. She was but a visitor to this section of the galaxy and had governed herself by their rules until now, but regime changes meant everything changed.

She missed her home sector, missed being somewhere where she belonged, even a little. She had barely integrated herself into the New Republic's society as she jumped from crew to crew, thinking nothing more of them than different jobs to navigate temporarily. The idea of being forced to comply to a role terrified her. It was why she had left home.

The room was silent as they watched Leia contemplate and when she began to speak, Ashe found herself watching the woman, waiting to see what she would say.

"The New Republic never supported servitude. People joined willingly and stayed if they desired. The Resistance is the same. Our recruits are willing. We cannot begin to lose our principles, not even in times of great duress.

"You are not a citizen of the New Republic," Leia said, turning to address Ashe. The crowd grumbled, but Leia continued as Ashe locked her hands behind her back to hide their shaking. "But we must respect the Separatists and their government. It is possible that we may become allies in the future."

Ashe frowned faintly at the woman's words, thinking about the views she had heard at home about the New Republic and the former Galactic Empire, but she kept silent.

"I can say that I wish you would reconsider your position," Leia continued, and small smile graced her face. "But I know what it is like to hold fast in your convictions and I do not regret that trait. The Resistance will always invite you to join the cause, not just for the potential we see in you but for your skills and character. But we understand and respect your decision and right to leave."

As Leia finished speaking, Ashe felt relief flood her body, and yet… Leia's words niggled at her brain and as the crowd began to react to Leia's speech, she stood watching the woman before her. There was something about her that intrigued Ashe, that made her want to stay, to listen to her speak more, hear her thoughts, learn how she ticked.

Her intrigue turned to shame and remorse as she watched Poe turn away from her, his face a mask of bitterness. He was so devoted to the cause, she wondered if he could understand her struggle.

"Now what are we to do?" another admiral asked, studiously ignoring Ashe's presence.

"We find Luke and bring him home," Leia stated.

Ashe felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and an officer began to lead her towards the door. Of course she would not be allowed in the war room after rejecting the Resistance's offer, she thought as she made her way through the crowd. But her ears followed the conversation as she walked.

"I will still go," she heard Poe say, but there was a note of bitterness in his tone.

"No, I'll do it," came the tired voice of Han. Ashe stopped, watching the man by the doorway. She wasn't even aware that he had joined the meeting. "I'll find him for you." He began to stand and Ashe painfully recalled his confrontation on Starkiller, what he had said, what had happened.

The officer nudged Ashe and she resume her leave, walking by Han as he began to limp towards the front of the room. He was ignoring the remarks of the others in the room as he moved, steadfast in his path, and that thought niggled again in Ashe's brain as the doors began to close behind her.

* * *

 **GALAXY WIDE TRANSMISSION  
[names and images to follow message]**

 **The following individuals are known to be political enemies of the First Order. Alert the nearest First Order member of their presence if seen. Do not attempt to interact with them. These individuals are known to be highly dangerous and volatile. Those found working with or in the company of the following individuals will be persecuted as well.**

 **Reward for information leading to their arrest offered.**

 **Leia Organa**  
 **Han Solo**  
 **...**  
 **Amilyn Holdo**  
 **Gial Ackbar**  
 **U.O. Statura**  
 **Demter Gosan**  
 **...**  
 **Chewbacca (Wookiee)**  
 **Maz Kanata**  
 **Poe Dameron**  
 **...**  
 **The traitor known as Finn**  
 **The traitor known as Ashe**

 **TRANSMISSION ENDED**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello all. I hope you will enjoy diving into a new part of the story. Fortunately this story will take place over a longer period of time so the characters will be able to breathe and come into their own a little.**

 **Thank you to Arianna Le Fay for her continued reviews, and thanks to our new follower, A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo. Of course, continued thanks to everyone who favourites and views. I'm noticing a lot of views through all of the chapters, not just the first and latest chapters, so to those who are just joining us, WELCOME.**

 **A further note, I've added a crawl to this chapter (as it is a new part of the story) and I've retroactively added a crawl to Chapter 1. It's nothing special, but it was fun to play around with.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

In the wake of the destruction of the NEW REPUBLIC, the  
FIRST ORDER now governs the galaxy. Supreme Leader Snoke  
dispatches his military leaders to seize control and eliminate defiant sects.

General Leia Organa, leader of the RESISTANCE,  
has sent Han Solo to find her brother, Luke Skywalker,  
whom she hopes will serve as a beacon  
of HOPE to the inhabitants of the galaxy.

* * *

Aboard the Star destroyer class ship, the _Finalizer_ , General Armitage Hux had been in meetings all day long, meeting with planetary leaders and political allies. The entire galaxy was slowly bending to the will of the First Order for the last few months, but the pace felt entirely too sluggish for him. The Inner rim planets were the first to fall in, due to the assimilation they had begun before forcing the New Republic into the dust. The leaders of the capitals on Coruscant, Coreillia, and Kuat systems had long been replaced with First Order sympathizers.

It had been key to infiltrate Coruscant so early on, Hux reminded himself as he triggered the hologram of the system over the table before him. It was tedious, no doubt. The planet's former leaders had been initially hesitant to accept the new political allies the First Order had groomed, however when the New Republic decide to rotate their capital from planet to planet to evade corruption… The planet's leaders were able to be forced out _democratically_.

He chuckled as he zoomed in on the planet's system and the information tab opened. Senator Thak Arbo was voted in years ago and praised for his aggressive defence of the planet's status as a political, cultural, and economic hub of the galaxy. The one trillion inhabitants of the planet were… displeased, to say the least, when they had found out the New Republic would not keep their senate and capital city on their planet.

There was a sharp rap at the door, and several senators entered after Hux called out a greeting. He stood and greeted them, firmly shaking their hands and watching their faces as he gripped their hands. An officer took their beverage orders and placed out light snacks for them to ease their concerned faces.

Hux sat back in his seat, placed at the head of a long rectangular table, the hologram of Coruscant still spinning above them. He tapped at the panel and the hologram zoomed back out to show the entire known galaxy.

"Shall we begin?" he asked once the officer had parcelled out drinks. He shooed them away and they left after a rapid salute. "Senator Elise Gerro," he nodded towards a mutedly dressed woman. She wore black robes over a dark dress. A sash with badges denoted her rank as a newly integrated Senator of the First Order. "Please report of the Bright Jewel systems," he asked and tapped the console to zoom in on the mentioned area. A blue star twinkled faintly, and the largest planet, Ord Mantell, rotated around it with three moons trailing it.

Senator Gerro cleared her throat and began to report on the current activity of the planet. It was dull information, as she expanded on the new mining system they had implemented and the ores they were currently seeking. There was some intriguing information about the response of the native species to the increased traffic on the planet but Hux ultimately found it dull and mentally discarded it. He waved at her to stop and gestured for Senator Jered Hawkins, a hooked nosed and highly ranked First Order member to begin reporting on the Ottega system.

Hux kept an eyes of Senator Gerro as he silenced her and moved on. She was nervous. She kept pleating the fabric of her robes and smoothing it out, but the sweat of her hands darkened the fabric as she touched it. She was a new recruit and her loyalty had been ensured by others, but Hux had not yet had a assess her himself.

The meeting eventually came to an end as each Senator gave their report and took their leave. Hux called for Gerro to stay for a moment and she lingered by the door as the others left.

"It is a shame that the mountains are not producing as much as we hope they would," Hux began and poured a drink. It was a preferred drink from his own homeworld and he made no offer of it to the Senator.

"Our imaging technology is struggling to decipher what is underneath the surface," Gerro explained. "As soon as we repair it, we should be on schedule."

"That is good to hear," Hux said and he took a deep drink. "I would loathe to visit the place myself to ensure that the operations are running efficiently."

"No. No, it won't be necessary."

"Excellent. I think we'll send a technician with you, to ensure the machinery is up to par," Hux replied. He was busying himself with pouring another glass but he watched Gerro from the corner of his eye, waiting to see how she would respond.

She paused, then nodded, "That would be beneficial. Thank you." Her voice was formal, but relaxed. Hux frowned slightly, but nodded and sent her away.

Perhaps she was trustworthy, he decided, sending in the request for a technician to accompany the Senator back to Ord Mantell. Likely she was only hesitant to have him visit the planet, likely ashamed of the disorganized mess she was leading. Hux added a note, requesting the technician make a full report on the status of the planet and its inhabitants when they return.

He was enjoying his third glass when the request came in of more troops in the Mandalore sector. The native species were proving to be unruly with the First Order presence on the arid desert planet. Normally, Hux would have not cared and allowed the current troops to find a solution, but it was rumoured the formerly numerous war mongering tribes had hidden away the entrances to profitable mines. The First Order required more metal to continue production, and payment, of their new fleet, especially after the loss of Starkiller a few months ago.

Hux frowned and grudgingly ordered four platoons of Stormtroopers to be sent to the main source of trouble, the planet Mandalore itself. One hundred and forty four troops should be enough to stem the Madelore's reluctant population.

Hux frowned at the report before it was sent off. Their resources were being stretched thinner and thinner as they sought to hold more planets in their grasp. He looked out the window to see a planet slowly passing by. Ever since the destruction of Starkiller, the mood of the First Order had changed. They were in command of the galaxy, and Hux found himself at peace with the position he had maneuvered himself into. There were still thorns in his side though, such as the destruction of Starkiller which still people whispered about. The persistent Resistance presence he found himself chasing but they eluded his grasp still. Then there was Kylo Ren.

The Knight of Ren was still sullen and distant, obsessing over the events of Starkiller. Hux frowned and watched the planet disappear from his window. The man had killed his own father. Hux understood the feeling. He had done the same, long ago. It was assumed that Han Solo had died, and Kylo had insisted he felt the life snuff out from him. Hux knew better than to argue with him about his _feelings_.

Kylo had gone into another rage when he saw the name on the galaxy transmission. Hux had included it for that exact reason and he often offhandedly mentioned the frequent mood swings of the Knight to Supreme Leader Snoke.

Hux leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling. When the Supreme Leader would not contemplate the damage Kylo would eventually inflict on the First Order that Hux saw, he tried to be patient. When his patience faltered, he simply imagined the face of Kylo Ren with the thin, dragging scar on his face. Another remnant from Starkiller that would incite the Knight to an outburst of rage or a retreat into sullen isolation, depending on his mood. It was all that remained of the combat on the surface of Starkiller, the only evidence they had of the woman's presence, and it was all it took to preoccupy him.

Hux turned his thoughts away, tired of the line of thinking. He had placed the woman on the wanted list, and there had been no sign of her. Troubling, but he paid no mind to it. The Resistance would be found and snuffed out eventually.

* * *

Few people came to the planet Lah'mu. Few knew it existed. Located in the Outer Rim, in the Raioballo sector, the planet slowly spun around its star, a massive ring encircling the planet. The planet had mountains, and small fertile patches of land along with black sand beaches, but was otherwise a harsh landscape, riddled with frequent earthquakes that split the ground and sent harsh minerals into the air..

General Leia Organa stood in the black sand, looking towards the horizon. She could faintly see the ring around the planet, and the sun rising in the distance. A lone ship flew over the horizon, but it was only a scout.

She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face and stayed out as long as she could, but she was a busy woman and had things to do. So she turned away from the warmth and began to make her way to the main base. She paused to allow a squad jog past her and saluted them as they clumsily tried to salute and run at the same time. Their squad leader, Admiral Demter Gosan, followed behind them, his movements smooth and fluid as he lightly jogged, his long legs giving him an advantage. She nodded to him. They would be meeting later.

Resplendent in the rising sun, C-3PO's golden chassis shone as he joined her. He declined to follow her to the shore in the mornings, informing her the concerns he had about sand on his joints. She nodded as he spoke, half listening to his words.

"General," people murmured as she passed, and she nodded to them, entering the Resistance base inside a mountain range. It had previously been the planned location of a capital city, paid for by the Galactic empire when they were encouraging people to inhabit the lesser known planets. Lah'mu proved too far for most to move to, and the rudimentary beginnings of a capital city had been abandoned, until now.

It was chance that someone had recalled the planet when the Resistance was searching for a new base to develop. Some wanted to relocate to old Rebel Alliance bases on Hoth or Yavin, but those planets were too high profile for Leia's taste. She had agreed when she recalled one pivotal moment in her days from the Rebel Alliance. Jyn Erso's family had settled on Lah'mu when she was a child, and it was Jyn who had helped Leia gain the Death Star plans over thirty years ago. It felt right to continue the fight on Lah'mu.

"We have the reports from Coruscant, as well as the Mid Rim," Officer Addell panted, catching up to Leia. She let him catch his breath before she took the tablet from him. Reports from their people hidden in Coruscant were rare and often informative. "The others are waiting in the main meeting room," he added as she examined the tablet.

"Thank you," she nodded to him and he walked with her. "How is the day for you?"

He sighed and nodded, his eyes tired. "The water reclaimers are still operating," he began. "And we have a fresh shipment of rations coming in today. We should be set for the next month."

"Excellent." Leia pushed open the doors and found her seat at the round table. "Shall we begin?"

"We shall," Admiral Amilyn Holdo said, her eyes smiling at the sight of her friend Leia. She was tall and willowy, and wore bright colours. Today she wore a white tunic and pants and a pale green cape which accentuated her dark green hair. "How was your walk, Leia?" she asked. The others gathered in the room groaned softly, but kept silent, allowing the women a moment to reconnect.

"Lovely," Leia replied. "You've changed your hair," she said, gesturing to the rich hue. Holdo patted her short curly bob with delight.

"And you've changed your hair as well," Holdo smiled.

Leia smiled back, glad to have her friend by her side again. Holdo had been away, trying to thwart the First Order from gaining a foothold in her home planet, Gatalenta. "How was home?"

Holdo frowned and sighed, tossing her hair back. "Neutral, as usual. They are under the umbrella of the First Order. So far they haven't made any demands of my people, yet."

"That's good to hear. We have reports from the Inner and Mid Rim," she announced to the table. The others turned with interest and the meeting began.

They began with muted discussion as the contents of the reports sank in. Coruscant had bent to the will of the First Order. Unsurprisingly, as the inhabitants had had a sour outlook on the New Republic, Leia thought sadly. The systematic takeover of the Inner Rim planets was also unsurprisingly, however it seems as though the First Order was faltering in their reaches into those in the Mid Rim.

"It's why they aren't putting any pressure on Gatalenta," Holdo commented. "If they don't fight back, they don't care to waste any more resources."

"And they are short of resources," Admiral Ackbar commented. His skin, normally mottled red and orange, turning an ugly shade of brown in the planet's air. While humans could live here and reclaim clean water, his porous skin was retaining the chemicals released from the frequent earthquakes on the planet. "Your spy on Mandalore tells us that the First Order finds it difficult to put down the desert tribes, not to mention keeping control of the cities."

"But Amelea also tells us that the First Order is planning on sending more troops there," Leia murmured, skimming the tablet's contents. "They need resources-"

"-to fund more resources," Holdo continued. "They are actively recruiting in the Outer Rim again."

"New ships as well," added another admiral. "They're trying to find the hidden mines on Mandalore. The locals might be able to hold them off," he continued at Leia's concerned look. The Resistance didn't have many resources to spare as well.

"If only we had gotten the girl to work for us," another admiral groused. Holdo and Leia frowned at Admiral Kessare, an Uugteen. A humanoid coming from Akiva, his pale skin and noseless face meant he often had a sour look on his face. His personality matched.

"We need to be patient," Leia said, hiding her frustration.

"If she had joined us, we could send her to rally the people on the planet, then maybe they'd actually help us instead of taking our supplies," Admiral Kessare continued, ignoring Leia.

Leia understood his frustration. Ashe Capens had been a sore point for most of the Admirals in the past three months. She had refused to join the cause which would have allowed the Resistance to have a Force Sensitive individual to help their movement. It was worse when it turned out she couldn't get back to her homeworld when she appeared on the Galaxy's wanted list. She had grudgingly joined the Resistance, as a transporter and nothing else. Her ally Finn was the same.

Holdo and Leia exchanged looks and Holdo raised her green eyebrows in a silent question. Leia nodded faintly and turned to address the group. Admiral Kessare was still grumbling about supporting freeloaders.

"We believe," Leia began, nodding towards Holdo. "That Ashe will begin to turn towards our cause sooner, rather than later. It would have not bode well to force her to join us. Force users do not like to be compelled to do what they don't want," she said.

"If so, then why do you believe you will 'compel' her now?" Admiral Kessare asked, his voice harsh. He breathed heavily in the air. "Nothing has changed."

"Camaraderie is a powerful influencer," Leia explained, her voice sharp. "She will soon see her true motivations."

Admiral Kessare frowned but made no more comment.

The meeting came to a close and Leia bid farewell to her comrades as she stayed in the room. Soon enough Admiral Gosan glided into the room. Other than a faint sheen of sweat on his brow, Leia would have not know that he was exercising with the recruits all morning. She glanced towards the horizon out of the window behind her. The sun hung overhead, blazing with the midday heat. No ships were on the horizon and she sighed, turning back to Admiral Gosan who waited patiently for her to speak.

"Report, Admiral," she said tiredly, and sat in her seat.

"The recruits are tired but improving," he said, sitting down. He did not attempt to fit his knees under the table and they rested against the edge. "Rations are expected to arrive soon. The reclaimers are working. We have discovered many abandoned homesteads. The planet may be devoid of life beyond our people."

Leia shut her eyes and sighed. Admiral Gosan would not talk about a specific topic unless prompted. "How is Ashe faring?" she said finally. The woman was employed as a transporter but all members of the Resistance participated in drills and defense practices, just in case.

"The recruit is doing well. She is in the top percent of her section," Admiral Gosan began to say. "She outlaps her fellow recruits. She has excellent marksmanship, and showcases high physical strength and dexterity. She shows intelligence in various efforts. She continues to deny any further abilities, and I have not discussed it with her."

"And her demeanor?"

"She is in high spirits. She experiences some harassment but her companions defend her."

"They defend her?" Leia was in faint disbelief. Ashe seemed very rooted in herself and her convictions and seemed unlikely to ask her friends to defend her.

"Verbally. She does so physically."

"Ah," she nodded. "Good." Leia tapped her fingers on the table. Admiral Gosan waited patiently. At last she found what she wanted to say, "Do you believe she will be swayed to our cause?"

Leia had presented the idea that Ashe would be willingly to join the combative side of the Resistance to her peers, but she wasn't entirely sure yet. The woman was tenacious in her ideals. Leia had seen that when they had met. It was why she had not pushed the woman to join them, not yet.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello all, I hope that you are enjoying part two of the Burden of Choices. A big thank you to reviewers fantasy-elf and Arianna Le Fay, as well as our new follower, StrangeWinter! In addition, thank you to those who have favourited, and viewed the story so far!**

* * *

It had been deemed that the water was safe to swim in, as long as you didn't drink it or have porous skin. So the recruits stripped down to semi-appropriate coverings and dove into the ocean that lay just before the Resistance main base.

Ashe Capens led Finn into the water and the man jumped at the ripples that flowed to shore from their comrades leaping in with little restraint. The former Stormtrooper had never swam before and he was hesitant to believe in natural buoyancy. He waded in until his knees and went no further, and Ashe moved forward, knowing he'd follow eventually. She dove into the water and surfaced, her skull heavy with her wet braid. She smiled encouragingly at Finn who watched her.

Eventually she coached him to sit in the shallow water and he began to become comfortable with the water surrounding him.

"It's warm," he said finally, sitting in the water. Ashe kicked up a spray of black sand and watched the grains settle back down.

"Like a big bath," she replied and Finn nodded.

"Did you hear our destination tomorrow?" he asked, and she shook her head. She had been taken away for another physical. The check ups had become tedious but she tried to keep her temper in check for the last while. Her last burst of rage had left her scarred, mentally and physically. She touched the thin scar that lined her left jawline. It had healed but she would always have a scar. Her hair that had been severed was growing back in, but she hadn't had a chance to buy another ribbon to decorate it. The end tickled her chin and she tucked it back but it fell forward again, not long enough to be tucked behind her ear.

"Mandalore? Never heard of it," she admitted when Finn told her.

He shrugged, "We're dropping supplies for a few rebels." There was a series of splashes and the two turned to see the other recruits beginning to play games in the water. "I think food and medical supplies," he continued, his gaze on the laughing recruits.

Ashe nodded and swirled the sand under the water again, watching the grains dance. She had been stubborn, refusing to join the Resistance. Then when it was discovered she had been branded a traitor, she had no choice but to begin helping them, if only to get to home. But home was on the other side of the galaxy and as much as she resented having to stay, perhaps it wasn't so bad…

"What are they doing?" Finn asked in confusion. She looked up to see him watching the recruits hoisting some people onto the shoulders of other recruits. They then began to flail at each other, trying to knock the other teams down.

Ashe glanced at the other recruits, their laughter echoing over the water and looked back to Finn. He sat with her alone. They took most of their meals together, spoke often only to each other, Poe, or Inadra if they was around. She felt the pangs of guilt at her part in his isolation. He had left the First Order to find like minded people and he had chosen to side with her stubborn, pacificistic position.

He still spoke with Poe, but Ashe made sure to make herself disappear when they were together. She and Poe still danced around each other, each still sour about their disagreement a few months ago. She hated how Finn felt torn between the two of them. He'd never admit it, but she felt it.

"It's a water game," she explained to him. "Someone goes on another person's shoulder and you try to knock the other teams over. Some people call it 'Chicken'."

"Chicken?"

"It's a animal, a bird. Very small, with feathers. They lay eggs," she explained. Finn nodded and turned back to watching the others play. Finn seemed almost like anyone else, and then there were oddities in the way he behaved or what he knew, like there were gaps of knowledge. The First Order only taught the Stormtrooper recruits what they needed to know to fight. That meant Finn was adept at most weapon handlings and was physically fit, but sometimes he needed simple things explained to him, like chickens or democracy.

"Hey!" a recruit shouted to them. Ashe and Finn watched them talk amongst themselves for a moment before they continued, "Do you want to join?"

Ashe nudged Finn and stood. Normally, she might've declined, but Finn wanted to join. She could see it in his eyes.

They had fun, and Ashe listened to Finn talk excitedly about what he would do the next time they played. It was on the way to the showers that Poe caught up to them and Ashe excused herself.

She had hoped that she could make her way home somehow in the past few months, she sighed as she fetched her shower things. She bunked with the female recruits in one section of the mountain base and the showers were irritatingly far away. She loathed the long walk from one end of the base to the other.

She passed one of her fellow female recruits and nodded to the woman. She felt the woman's brown eyes meet her own blue ones, then dart to the scar on her jaw before looking the other woman she walked with. Ashe heard them begin to speak softly as they continued down the hall and her ears turned a faint shade of red. At least now it was only whispers. She had been confronted too often only a few months ago, when her refusal was still raw in people's minds. And when the Resistance took a hit and lost a few good people, the recruits around her would snap at her to her face. Her superiors were more appropriate with their behaviour. They would only give her cold looks and sharp replies.

It had dropped off as the days marched on and people forgot what happened, but the stares and whispers still would happen. It didn't help she had her damned scar. She tried to ignore them the best she could. It was why she isolated herself. Still, people would forget and move on, and maybe she'd find a way home, away from all of this.

She let herself into a shower stall and started the water. She flinched at the sharp sting of water on her. Sometimes… she regretted her choice, but she couldn't let that linger over her.

* * *

Kylo awoke with a start, his mind racing with the remnants of his fragmented dreams. He pushed his damp hair out of his face and rubbed at his eyes, trying to supress the images. It was the same every night for the last couple of months. Fragmented nightmares that woke him, leaving him frustrated and exhausted.

He swung himself out bed and made his way to his washroom. Deep rings under his eyes greeted him as he regarded himself in the mirror, as well as a thin scar that dragged over an eyebrow, reaching towards his cheek. He touched it, examining the faint stitches the medical droids had put it. It was meant to minimize the damage from the burn.

He gripped the edges of the sink, closing his eyes against the recall of… of everything. He was so tired, tired of thinking about the past and tired of not moving forward. Flashes of the night plagued him and his thoughts turned everyday to that night whether he wanted them to or not. His lack of control, his frustration, his incompetence- It all swirled around his mind, never ending. His losses stood starkly out to him. Losing the woman, the pawn in his games. Losing his father-

His fist slammed into the mirror, cracking it. He glared into the fractured pieces as they multiplied his face and left him disfigured and inhuman. Fragments of brown eyes glared back at him. He was not repenting for that. He would not allow himself to. He was above that, above emotions.

He did not feel pain. That was weakness. He had no weakness.

He showered the night sweat off of him and dressed, pulling his helmet over his face. He chose to roam the Finalizer rather than linger in his quarters. He had thought to meditate, but didn't trust himself to be alone with his thoughts for now. Mediation, before a place of centering retreat, had become a chore as he struggled to focus himself.

The Finalizer was quiet at this time, with minimal staff on duty. Within hours though the craft would be bustling with personnel. Kylo often walked at this time, relishing in the quiet. He loathed being surrounded by too many people. They stared and whispered. It didn't bother him that their conversations were meaningless. It bothered him that they weren't focused on their tasks. They had work to do, there was no time for gossip.

Making his way to the bridge, he looked at the expanse of space before him. Stars twinkled faintly in the distance. Officers worked quietly around him, making slight adjustments to their course, or receiving communications. They made no move to engage with him.

"What is our destination?" he suddenly asked the male officer next to him. His voice was hoarse from not speaking, but his helmet hid the harshness.

The officer looked up from his console with surprise at the question and the asker, but quickly composed himself. "We are on route from Coruscant to the Japrael sector."

"The purpose?"

"Insurgents on the planet Onderon. General Hux will be requesting a meeting with their leaders."

Kylo made no move to answer, continuing to stare out to space. He felt the officer hesitate before returning to his work. He frowned faintly at the information before turning and leaving the bridge. He moved along the hallways, thinking deeply. He had attended meetings hosted by General Hux, to exude the strength of the First Order and because it irritated General Hux when he showed up unexpectedly. The meetings were dull, mostly political and economical maneuvering, but it was becoming obvious that the First Order was struggling to keep control over its territory as it collected more planets.

Moving through the levels of the Finalizer as he thought, Kylo found himself at the training grounds. While geared towards training Stormtroopers, there were private rooms where one could train away from prying eyes. Kylo moved to one, locking the door behind him. Normally he trained in his quarters, he had enough room, but he found the energy distracting and it left him unfocused.

He removed his cape but left his helmet on. The walls were covered in shiny black panels, polished mirror bright. He didn't want a repeat of his washroom mirror. He didn't want to focus on his face, this was about his movements.

He stretched, warming his muscles. His tunic was designed for freedom of movement and moved easily with him. His boots kept him firmly planted. He finished stretching and unclipped his lightsaber, igniting it.

A shadowy reflection of himself, lit with the red blaze of his lightsaber, greeted him in the black panels and he moved to a starting position. His hands were wrapped firmly around the handle and he kept it to the side. Any opponent would think him unbalanced and would attack his open side, but he anticipated that and twirled his lightsaber, beginning a series of blocks.

It was a set pattern of movements, allowing him to move with his weapon. Few knew how to defend against a lightsaber and he found himself becoming sloppy with his movement recently. He tightened up his swings, keeping his joints and steps firm as he moved towards the shadowed reflection.

Breathing slowly at first, he moved through his first pattern. Then he began to breathe faster, pumping up his heart rate. He kept his movements tense, refusing to slack. He dipped into the Force, feeling his connection with his weapon. He had forged it long ago and it had grown with him, from when he found his first kyber crystal to when he cracked it and bled it in rage after betrayal.

He was sweating as he slashed and felt his strike reach too far, felt the drag of the tip against the panels before him. He paused, watching the smoking, melting slice down the panel. It passed through his reflection, severing it in half. He frowned, tightening his grip on his weapon before moving into his starting position again.

Refusing to lose concentration again, he sank himself into the feel of the Force. It was around him. It came from everything with life, but a spaceship was nothing like the riot of life on a planet and he found the energy on the Vengeance lacking.

He mediated, moving through his positions slowly before going faster and faster. He sank into his mind. He was a wellspring of the Force. He was powerful with it, naturally imbued with it and its properties. It was why so many feared him. They feared what they could not understand, he thought broodingly, moving into a pattern of aggressive attacks. He took in the energy of the Force from around him. It was muted on the ship. The metal walls around him hindered his ability to feel the energy and so he only could truly feel his own power.

He paused mid swing. There was that feeling, that presence. A grey presence in his mind, as though there was another in his mind. He had felt traces of something in him and around him, like the whispers of something far away. Unable to identify its origin, it was simply a faint impression of something. The only thing he could think of that was similar was when Snoke would enter his mind, but his presence had been harsh and painful. This was simply a flutter of greyness. Not a dead thing, no, but dormant.

He lowered his weapon and extinguished the blade, staring at the reflection in the panels. The large slash was surrounded with small marks where he had struck without realizing. His movements were still uncontrolled, imperfect and it vexed him. Annoyed, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and slid on his cape, his movements jerky. He left and the feeling of dissatisfaction followed him all day.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashe glanced up as she began to pack up crates, marveling at the huge dome that arched over the entire city around her. Sundari, the capital city of Mandalore, was situated under a dome to protect the citizens from the harsh desert elements, as well as the roaming desert tribes outside. With huge panels of glass she could see the sun still shining overhead, the heat still managing to beat down into the city.

Snapping back to her task, she resumed packing crates, gathering any spare supplies they hadn't sold or given away to the native Mandalorians in the city. Food, medical supplies, and discretely hidden weapons were the main goods they had brought to give to the people of the city. She had been given a crash course on the planet's current economical and political status. It wasn't looking good. The Mandalorians had hidden the entrances to their mines and refused to join the First Order's ranks. Ashe had noticed Mandalorians muttering under the watch of the roaming Stormtroopers. Eyeing one who was wandering closely to their stall, she double checked that her hair was hidden under a headscarf and her blaster was tucked under the folds of her poncho. The rough material of the Resistance poncho scratched at her throat, and she adjusted it.

Finn was near her and shook his head as he saw Ashe fiddling with her clothes. "Stop looking so suspicious," he murmured, hauling over another crate.

"I'm not. This poncho's itchy," Ashe replied, fidgeting. "And it's too hot to wear a scarf."

Finn made a non commital grunt and Ashe ignored him, tugging at her clothes until she was satisfied. A group of Mandalorians passed by her and she watched them go about their business. The desert dwelling people were not so different from her own wintry people. She watched two siblings fight over a toy before a flash of light flickered overhead. She tilted her head up to see a transport ship entering through a door in the dome's smooth surface and land near the pile of crates she and Finn were by.

Ashe and Finn stopped their tidying to watch the loading ramp open and a long line of Stormtroopers began to march out. Walking in rows of two, their line cut the market in half as they began to march in the direction of the main government buildings.

"Why did they land here?" Ashe whispered to Finn. She caught the eyes of Inadra who was on the other side of the line, her face lining with concern as she watched the number of Stormtroopers grow.

Finn kept his eyes on the line. "This is the busiest market in the entire city," he murmured. "Why wouldn't they show their authority here?"

Ashe bit her lip, watching the Stormtroopers steadily pour out from the transport ship. The crowd around her shifted, the Mandalorians' eyes shifting as they watched the Stormtroopers march. A low mutter ran through the crowd and Ashe's eyes caught the curve of a rock as it was thrown out of the crowd on the far side and saw it strike a Stormtrooper's helmet.

The market boiled into chaos. The crowds surged forward, their rallying cries echoing in Ashe's ears as Finn pushed her behind a crate. She could hear the sharp sounds of blasters firing as the Stormtroopers began to defend themselves, and the yells of the Mandalorians.

"We need to get back to the ship," Finn said hurriedly, ducking as an errant shot struck the crate. "Shoot anyone who gets too close, but don't get involved," he warned her, his face strained. This was their first fight since Starkiller base. "Just do what you can and get out. We're not heroes."

Ashe let herself be pulled along by Finn, her free hand struggling to find the blaster until the folds of her poncho. Blaster bolts struck the crates around then and she was pulled into cover by Finn. She peeped over the edge of one crate to begin sniping Stormtroopers when she could, but the crowds shifted too much. Her heart beat heavily in her chest as the Mandalorians and Stormtroopers clashed, shouts from both sides ringing out, but it was clear that the Mandalorians were beginning to be overwhelmed. The Stormtroopers were better equipped and better organized.

"Get out!" shouted one woman as she overturned crates to block the Stormtroopers. "We don't want you here!"

"Leave us be!" a man was pushing his young children away from the brawl. He brandished a metal pole scavenged from a destroyed market stall at the advancing Stormtrooper.

Finn began to pull on Ashe again. She glanced back at the crowd to see Inadra and the spy, Amelea, trying to organize the few remaining Mandalorians into formation, to do anything to help. She felt frustrated at her ineffective defense as Finn's words echoed in her mind: _Do what you can_.

"Ashe, c'mon! We've done all we can, let's go!" She could hear Finn shouting at her, feel him pulling to make her move, but she was focused on the scene in front of her. The sounds around her dampened until she could only hear her own heartbeat steady in her mind. Her mind felt clear as she saw the market chaos before her and her breath hitched as she felt the energy. Her fingers twitched.

 _Do what you can_.

Her mouth flattened into a grim line as she peeled Finn's fingers off of her. "Finn, I have to…" she began to say, her eyes regretful, but determined. "I-I can do it. I can help." She turned from him and sprinted towards the fray.

Her movement felt fluid, her actions sure and steady as she rushed into the crowd. She ducked under bolts from Stormtrooper's blasters and shot back at them before dashing off to another conflict. Her blaster began to overheat in her hands and she discarded it, throwing it at a Stormtrooper before snatching his weapon. His blaster was awkward and heavy in her hands and she flipped it to club any enemies who came too close. Her hands became slick with sweat as she beat her way through the crowd to Amelea and Inadra, and she tore off her itchy poncho and scarf as it fell into her eyes.

The ring of Stormtroopers pressed in on the rebels, and Ashe clashed with a Stormtrooper wielding an electrified baton. His weapon smashed against her stolen blaster and she felt the energy surged through it and up her arms, making her drop the weapon. She ducked under his next swing before he dropped, his helmet dented. Finn nodded at her, having struck the Stormtrooper with a metal pole.

He tossed her the pole and snatched up the electrified baton, joining the defense. Ashe gripped it and joined the loose ring of rebels. Inadra clapped her on the shoulder as she cried out to the crowd, "For the Resistance!" The crowd chanted it back as they found a renewed energy. An opportunistic Stormtrooper shot at Inadra and Ashe blocked it with the pole, feeling the metal vibrate and weaken as she defended her friend.

She beat back the Stormtroopers before her, laying waste to them as she lashed out with the pole. It held steady as she attacked and she gripped it tightly, satisfied with her weapon. Behind her she heard Inadra cry out and fall as she was injured and saw Finn go to help her.

Ashe heard Amelea shout, "Grenade!" She saw the small round grenade sailing through the air towards their knot of fighters, but the ring of Stormtroopers around them prevented their leave. Ashe pushed Amelea aside and jumped, feeling the smooth metal tuck into her hand as she snatched it out of the air. She felt it tick for a moment before tossing it at the transport ship the Stormtroopers were still rapidly pouring out of.

The entrance exploded and the ship collapsed, eliciting a cheer from the crowd, but they were quickly silenced by the increasingly desperate Stormtroopers. They began to aim for her, and she ducked under the bolts when she could as she slipped out of the ring of rebels and moved into the thick of the fray, away from her friends. She felt the Stormtrooper's armour bend and crumpled as she lashed out with the pole, but they began to overwhelm her, pressing in on all sides, and she pushed back when she could, her anger beginning to rise with the frustration.

An electrified baton struck her back and she stumbled forward, shaking with the energy coursing through her. White armoured bodies pressed in all around her and she let out a roar, rage coursing through her as she pushed for space. Her hands stretched outwards and she felt a small pop in her mind and the Stormtroopers flew back from her.

She stood in the the battlefield, fallen Stormtroopers around her and her in the center, alone. Still reeling from battle, she gripped the pole tightly, looking around, watching for enemies. But there were none.

Ashe bit her lip, and looked around. The Mandalorians and the Resistance members stood on the edges, quiet, waiting before they began to cheer and celebrate.

* * *

Poe sat in the mess hall, scraping the remains of his meal with a heel of bread. His squad of pilots were around him, joking and talking about the day they had. Next to him sat Kes Dameron, his father and fellow pilot.

Kes was laughing uproariously at a story Temmin Wexley, a member of Poe's Black Squadron, was telling him. Poe was studiously ignoring the story until-

"No way, I didn't say it like that," he cut in, trying to defend his honour. "I was just trying to explain how things were done in our culture-"

"Naturally she thinks he's coming onto her, so she slapped him," Wexley snorted, tears streaming down his face. Poe sighed, a slight grin on his face, and rolled his eyes.

Kes clapped his son on his back, "You always did have a way with the ladies. Let me tell you about a time when he met a Twi'lek-"

"Oh no, no, they don't need to hear that." Poe hurriedly began to clear his and his father's dishes, trying to keep him from that particular tale of his childhood. In his defense he was barely nine at the time. "Let's go, dad. I want to show you around."

Kes winked at the pilots, "Another time?"

Poe steered his father away, dropping off the dishes and whistled for BB-8 before he left the mess hall. The Black Squadron's laughter rang out before the doors shut behind them.

"Hello BB-8," Kes said, crouching down to pat the droid. "Has Poe been good?"

BB-8 chirped the affirmative, though Poe had been allowing another mechanic to fix the panels on his x-wing which BB-8 did not approve of.

"Maybe we don't gossip?" Poe said, nudging BB-8 with his boot. "Besides Tico is a good friend," he defended himself, purposely using Paige's last name to dissuade more romance gossip.

Kes gave him a knowing look but declined to comment on the name drop. "I don't know how you guys deal with the sassy droid programming these days. I prefer my R4 unit. He goes on and on, but I don't know the details of what he's saying. As long as my ship flies, I'm fine with his babbling," Kes continued, hooking his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"It's not just about the programming," Poe said, defending BB-8. "It's about the dexterity. BB-8 has three times the panels and tools inside him than the R4s do. He can also go down stairs." He gestured to the steps down to the flight deck and BB-8 obligingly began his slow but steady descent down. His head peered at each step before he rolled forward a few inches and he thumped down the steps.

"Yep, he's a real escape artist," Kes laughed, throwing his head back and laughing. He and Poe followed the droid down, arriving at the flight deck. Poe wandered over to his father's T-65, an old but usable x-wing. His own T-70 was a few rows over, awaiting another repair from Paige as soon as she came back from her mission to Mandalore.

"-I don't know if he's here, I'll ask," Kes was saying to his R4 unit. Poe glanced up, distracted from his memories of his father and mother teaching him how to fly in the x-wing when he was little. "Do you know where R2-D2 is?" Kes asked him. The R4 unit next to him, a cylindrical shaped droid with arms that extended back to give him balance, rocked faintly from side to side and chirped. Poe faintly translated it as a query.

"He's on a mission," Poe explained. "Han and Chewbacca took him to find Luke a few months ago."

"Oh, they've been gone for a while then. Sorry, buddy, you'll have to catch up on your gossip when I get back," Kes said, patting R4 on the head. The unit let out a low noise. "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Han will take care of him."

Poe's smile slipped a little and he turned back to look at the x-wing, studiously examining the faded paint of the Rebel Alliance symbol. He had seen Han after the events on Starkiller. He had heard what happened from Finn.

Kes knelt to examine a panel on R4 and Poe glanced at him sideways, watching. Kes and Han were almost the same age, but they were getting older. Kes' hair had turned grey a few years ago, but his eyes and spirits were still lively as he joked around with friends or received orders from his superiors. Han just looked tired and old. He looked… dead inside.

He let himself linger on that thought for a moment before pinning a smile on his face and turning to his father. He couldn't wallow in the despair. His father was here, for the day at least. "Do you know where you're going next?" he asked Kes.

"I think we're heading towards Takodana and helping Maz with her defenses there," Kes said after thinking for a moment. "I heard General Organa wants to know what sort of things she has hidden in her castle. Speaking of… I think you're being called," he said, nodding at a figure behind Poe.

"Poe! Good thing you're here! Leia wants to see you," Paige said, jogging up to him. She touched his arm, smiling up at him.

"Hey Paige! When did you get back?" Poe asked.

"Just now, we really need to talk later. Mandalore, it was- I just- Oh, uhm, hello?" Paige said excitedly before stepping back. Poe turned to see Kes leaning against his x-wing, grinning at the exchange.

"Don't mind me," he said, throwing up his hands.

Poe sighed. "Paige, this is my father, Kes Dameron. Dad, this is Paige… Tico."

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Kes said, holding out a hand to Paige. She reluctantly took it, her tan skin turning pink. "I've heard so much about you! Poe, don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Poe groaned and left the two, leaving BB-8 as a chaperone with explicit instruction to zap Kes if he told any embarrassing stories from Poe's childhood. He faintly heard Kes asking Paige to look over his vintage x-wing as Poe left the flight deck.

Poe knocked before entering the meeting room. Leia was seated at the table, but stood to greet him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you, Poe," she began, inviting him to sit. "How's your father?"

"He's doing well," Poe said. "Just visiting before another mission."

Leia nodded. "I'm glad he came back from retirement for this. He's a good pilot. It runs in your family," she smiled at him, but her eyes had a hollow look to them. "I'm having your squad fly over to D'Qar," she said, abruptly getting to business.

"To the abandoned base?" he asked. "Why?"

"We're having too much Resistance activity in this sector, and I don't want the First Order to suspect we've camped here. I need your squad to do some runs on their sentries and bases in that sector, just to throw off their scent."

Poe turned over the idea in his head, thinking. "Can't we launch a proper attack, maybe take some bombers with us? That'll keep them jumping."

Leia pondered the thought. "But just one. we don't have a lot of resources right now. I'm in talks with some of the others still ingrained in the First Order politics. They're trying to transfer us credits, but the First Order has been keeping an eye on account activity-" Poe heard the door open behind him and Leia abruptly stopped talking.

"Leia," came a male voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello all. Merci to StrangeWinter for their review! It is always delightful to see readers looking forward to chapters! As well, thank you to Pastel dumpster for following the story and as always, thank you to everyone for favourites and views! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"The reports are clear."

"And you trust your sources?"

"Of course I do," General Hux snapped. "I do not employ incompetent commanders. The holograms are evidence of her return as well."

"Holograms?" Kylo turned his head slightly to look at Hux. He felt his face twitch but his helmet prevented Hux from seeing his slip up. "You have a recording?"

Hux frowned and reluctantly tapped at the console before them. Kylo looked to the blue tinted hologram as it popped up. It was from a security camera from the market square. "It was installed after a series of brawls in the last few weeks," Hux explained. "We suspected that Resistance weapon deals went on in this market-"

Kylo ignored Hux as he spoke, watching the recording play. It was her. Though the scene was tinted blue from the technology, it was her. She dipped and swayed across the market square, battling Stormtroopers as she went, discarding and gaining weapons as she went. She'd removed her headscarf, revealing her distinctive braid and determined eyes. Her movements were sure, if jumpy, as though she knew when shots aimed for her or when an Stormtrooper came too close. The recording ended with her standing alone, surrounded by the prone bodies of her enemies. She looked around her, a look of, not surprise, but determination on her face.

"-anyways, we've sent out another transmission, now citing her as a dangerous individual. The reward has gone up substantially for information leading to her arrest-" Kylo realized that Hux was continuing to speak.

"Dead or alive?" Kylo asked abruptly. "What does the transmission say?" he continued when Hux looked at him, offended at his interruption.

"The Supreme Leader has requested that she be captured alive," he said finally. "Though, with the reward, it is more likely that she's be attacked until she submits or dies."

"Then lower the reward," Kylo said. "She is to be brought back alive. There's no need to incentivise her capture further."

"I will not! I've already sent out the transmission," Hux argued. "I can't go back on it. The First Order's image is more important than finding a particular woman, no matter what she can do-" Kylo's hand tightened into a fist as he glared at Hux and the man's words were cut off as he felt a tight grip closing around his neck."K-killing me d-doesn't change the intent. She will be f-found-" The hold around Hux's hand loosened and his hands went to touch the unmarred skin, but Kylo knew that the General would think twice about speaking back so harshly.

"Inform me immediately if you receive any more information on her whereabouts," Kylo ordered him before taking his leave. He called for an officer to ready his ship. He would be taking a short trip to Mandalore.

* * *

There was a flurry of activity when it when word got out that Han and Chewbacca had returned- without Luke Skywalker. It had been a tenuous week as the council of Leia and the admirals gathered to make a plan.

Days after Han stormed out of the meeting room, Leia found herself with half an ear listening to the admirals arguing around her. She was staring at the lightsaber on the table. Han had thrown it down after Admiral Kessare had accused him of attempting to drive away Luke at their greatest time of need.

" _He threw it away!" Han shouted at Admiral Kessare, his face turning red. "He threw it away and I can't blame him if he knew this would happen." He threw the lightsaber on the table and stormed out limping. No one touched the weapon and it laid there ever since._

"Let us take leave from the issue for now," Admiral Gosan said quietly and Leia nodded. She remained as everyone left, staring at the lightsaber.

She had hoped, prayed that Luke would come. She hardly knew any other way to restore the galaxy to rights without him. She only had her twin with her for the last thirty years and they had led very different lives before and after they met, but she could hardly imagine his rejection of her priorities. Yet, now she had to. It was reality.

Admiral Gosan let himself back into the room and settled down into a chair, watching her. They sat for some time in silence until Leia couldn't stand it any longer. She was tired of silences. She and Han hadn't spoken outside of the meeting room. Gosan was a lovely friend but he couldn't start a conversation for his life.

"What is it, Admiral?" she asked. She rubbed at her eyes, tired. "Do you have any good news?"

"I do," he said unexpectedly.

She perked up. "Well, what is it?" she asked, looking to him.

Admiral Gosan smiled at her, his grin uncomfortably large on his face. "Your ward, Ashe Capens, has begun to isolate herself."

She stared at Admiral Gosan, her gaze turning to exasperation. "How is that good news?"

"She's begun to test her abilities."

* * *

Ashe found herself standing in front of the gathered generals and admirals again, listening to their arguing. She waited patiently, her hands clasped loosely behind her back as she watched the fighting unfold before her. Her stomach was slightly clenched with anxiety, but her mind felt clear, clearer than it had been in a long time.

Naturally they would disagree with her, argue and resist whatever she brought before them. She was not unfamiliar with politics, having sat in on council meetings at home. It was why she had gone away. However she had made the decision to stay here with the Resistance and she wouldn't go back on that, no matter how much they irritated her.

"-damn it, we cannot let the girl dictate what she will and won't do! This is a war!" Admiral Kessare was turning an ugly shade of purple as he bellowed at Leia across the table. Ashe let her head drop, hiding the smile that glanced across her face before she looked back up. Kessare's chest was heaving as he listed every fault he felt she was exhibiting, "-a flighty, backwater girl, untrained in the art of war"

"I know enough about war to know my place in it," Ashe said suddenly, her voice sharp as she glared at Kessare. "I am one person. No more, no less. There are limits to what I can do. I ask that you respect that!"

"You are a fickle girl," Kessare said, turning to stare at her, his eyes narrowing. "Not four months ago you said you wanted to leave, to never see this place again. Now you want to fight? How can we trust you to keep your head on the field?" he asked her. "What's stopping you from leaving with our secrets when you've had enough?" he asked harshly. The others in the room began to mumble and whisper at this.

Her brows snapped together and her hands clenched into tight fists at the accusation. "I assure you my loyalty-"

"How?" he yelled at her. "How can we trust you?"

"Because you have no choice!" she yelled back. "I'm all you have. Take it or leave it and see if I care." She stood for a moment, feeling light headed, before tightly nodding at Leia who had sat silently, watching the fighting. Then she turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door shut in her wake.

Fuming, she stalked down the stone hallways until she found her new quarters. They were empty. She paced around the room, trying to calm down.

This. This was why she hated politics. People always trying to tell others what to do, how to live their lives. It was infuriating. She barely had a grasp on what she could do and they wanted to control her, mould her into a tool for them to use. They didn't even understand what she could do. She couldn't understand what she could do.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. The purple skinned Jodar stepped into the room. Her former captain.

"The meeting didn't go well-" he began to say.

"People don't like it when you say no to them. Strange," Ashe scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "But maybe they should get used to it," she continued, staring out of the window. The sun was beginning to set.

"I don't think they understand the half steps you take. It's too much indecision for war," Jodar said behind her.

"I said I would fight with them," Ashe muttered, now determinedly staring out the window. "That doesn't mean I have to agree with everything they said."

"No, but you should try to trust them. So they can trust you. That's how things go. You have to give a little."

She rolled her eyes at his wise advice and turned around. Jodar Madell, former captain, now pilot for the Resistance stood there, his silver hair tied back in a ponytail. His dark eyes met her irritated gaze as he half smiled. He had hired her two years back and taken her under his wing. It was hard to be frustrated with him.

"Frankly, if they hadn't been so giving, I don't think the New Republic would have gotten itself into this mess," she said sourly, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I hate politics."

"Well, they're still learning. Maybe they'll get it right next time around," he joked. She laughed at little and let him embrace her. She hugged him back, glad to have her friend. "Just promise me you'll be safe okay? Don't tell them I said this, but don't do anything you'll regret," he said, his face turning serious. "War is a serious time."

"I'll be very careful," she promised, and agreed to look at the ship he was in charge of later. He departed, waving goodbye before closing the door behind him.

She stood in the room, suddenly lonely, and sat heavily on her bed. She felt the effects of the last few days weighing on her. The isolation, partially prompted by her own self, the misunderstanding of others. The lack of control. It was a lot to take in. The ride back to the Resistance base had been loud with the others speculating about what had happen.

" _That wasn't fighting, that was like poetry in motion," said one overly dramatic recruit, Tam Katarn. He thought for a moment before continuing, "Is that why you're a pacifist? Are you afraid you'll go into a murder ramage and won't be able to stop?"_

 _Ashe looked at him aghast as Inadra stepped in, "Tam, you can't ask people that. It's not even true! Right?" she asked, looking at Ashe. Ashe shook her head, pursing her lips in frustration and embarrassment. "See! She's not a murder maniac, you weirdo. She just helps out. With her fists." Ashe put her head into hands._

She banished the memory from her mind and slipped a rock out of her pocket. She braced her elbows on her knees and ran the thumb over the smooth surface. It was plain thing, something she had scooped up with running drills, but she found it easy to concentrate on. The headache was till there, but the more and more she practiced, the more her head cleared, she had discovered as she lifted the rock with her mind. She had started the day after she got back and already she had made considerable progress. If she thought of it as training a muscle, not like the mystical thing she many whispered about, she felt better about it.

 _The Force_. She turned the words over in her head as she made the rock bounce up and down. She had not gone a day without thinking about those words since she had encountered Kylo Ren months ago.

The thought of his name sent something in her mind fluttering. An odd feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. She tried to not think about him though. His words and his actions still made her pulse race. He had been aggressive, dismissive, and overbearing in the few hours she knew him. She would be very happy if she never saw him again.

She made the rock flip and spin, tugging her mind away from Kylo Ren. She had better things to think of.

* * *

Kylo's head jerked up as the sounds around him dampened. He could still hear the panels around him, beeping faintly as they ran, but it was faint, as though far away. Steady, soft breathing filled his ears, but it wasn't his own. His breath ran harsh, ragged from his exercises. He tilted his head back and forth, trying to distinguish more sounds. Then there was a gasp, soft and feminine, and he stood suddenly, looking around.

The feeling of greyness fluttered in his mind, but it was no longer grey. It was warm and vibrant, breathing with life. It was no longer just in his mind but was a presence, pressing in all around him.

" _Who's there?"_ It was a woman's voice. _Her_ voice.

"Where are you?" he said sharply, his voice ringing out. The black panels of his private quarters on his ship reflected the emptiness around him. "Where-" The faintest shimmer of a person's outline caught the corner of his eye but he turned to see nothing but his ships interior. Yet there was something in here with him.

There was a gasp, and a clatter, like rock striking rock, and there was a _feeling_ of energy coming from the corner of the room. He held out his hand to the emanating energy, and spoke, his voice firm and unyielding as he commanded her, "Show yourself. Tell me where you are, Ashe."

" _No!"_ he heard her shout and the energy shifted. He reached out with the Force, struggling to grab hold of her presence. There was nothing he could grasp onto as the energy disappeared and he was left alone again.

He exhaled heavily, stretching out his hands and using the Force, trying to find her. He was in deep space, and yet, she had been here in his ship. His pulse quickened at the thought, at the prospect of having her so close. She had resisted his commands this time, but next time he would have her. He was sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A warm welcome to zenstarrflower for their follow. As well, a big thank you to fantasy-elf and Arianna Le Fay for their reviews! My apologies for the delay in posting. Please enjoy reading.**

* * *

Han sat on the edge of the _Millenium Falcon_ , watching the Resistance members hustle around the flight deck. Occasionally they would glance at him and his ship, in awe of the ship and it's infamous owner. He ignored them, instead watching the pilots work on their ships. While they employed mechanics, most pilots learned the ins and outs of their own ship. Some became very attached to them. Han's hand patted the panel he sat on, knowing the feeling.

He watched Poe Dameron called out to a pilot next to him. They were working on their respective x-wings, both the T-70s series. Poe was fixing up his wiring while the other pilot was repainting his, adding a picture of a poorly drawn General Hux with a red x crossing over him near the nose of the ship. Poe noticed this and chuckled, gesturing at the picture.

Luke had never painted pictures on his x-wing, Han thought suddenly. But then again, he didn't use it much after the Galactic Empire fell. He was too busy.

He frowned, running his hand on the panel still, as he looked down at the hull of the _Falcon_. He hadn't drawn on his own ship either. It never really occurred to him to do so. Though, when he was small, Ben had finger painted the seats in the main area. Han had never figured out how he had gotten the paints inside without anyone noticing…

He cleared his throat and struggled to his feet, his leg aching with pain as he stood. He rubbed at it, wincing, before making his way off the ship. The railing he had crashed into had saved his life, piercing his leg as he crashed into it, and remained stuck as he gripped the metal with hands slick with blood and sweat. The metal was still stuck inside him, paining him to this day, burning him from the inside out. He refused to speak about it, simply letting the pain remind him everyday of his faults. It was his own penance in a way.

Sometimes he had dreams at night remembering that moment. The uncontrolled push, the fall, metal bending and snapping under him, and the agony that followed. He'd wake with sweat covering him, but he slept alone and there was no one to see the tears on his face when he awoke.

Alone. It was better that way.

"This place looks terrible. I don't understand why we still have Porgs nesting in here," he said sourly, walking into the main room. Chewbacca was seated at the chessboard, staring down at the pieces that were walking around. A small round Porg was standing on the seat at the other side of the board, straining to see the pieces.

Not completely alone though.

Chewbacca growled softly at him, but stayed focused on the game board. He didn't make any effort to move the pieces, only staring at the unfinished game before him.

Han shrugged. "I don't know why you're playing. That thing hasn't been touched in decades I'm sure. Besides you beat everyone you play against-" Chewie's eyes looked up at him. His blue eyes were sad as he contemplated Han before turning back to the board. He didn't speak further, staring at the animated figures.

Han felt his chest ache as he looked at the scene before him. That small Porg, trying to see what was happening on the game, could easily be Ben, trying to learn from Chewie how to play. The Wookiee had always let him win. Always.

* * *

Leia was contemplating the reports in front of her when there was a soft knock at the door to her chambers. She put her tablet away and greeted the knocker, inviting them in. Ashe pushed the door open, peering inside before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"It's just you and I," Leia sai, watching Ashe look around the room. "I thought that we should speak before you go on your first mission."

"My first mission?" Ashe asked, raising pale brows in question.

"Your first mission, as a Jedi," Leia clarified, inviting Ashe to sit. The woman settled in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Your station is new to you, and some of the responsibilities have not yet been clarified."

"I assumed my responsibilities would mostly consist of myself fighting our enemies," Ashe said lowly, sitting back in her chair.

"While true, you are now a symbol of the resistance," Leia said. "People will look to you for guidance and strength, simply because you have the Force. It has been that way for centuries, and in this time of war that is unlikely to change." Leia turned over the tablet in her hands, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Your observations were apt in our last meeting," she said finally, her hands tightening their grip on the tablet. "However, you must tread lightly. Those who may look on you fondly now can turn on you suddenly. Many do not understand the Force. Many more are simply frightened of it because of the atrocities that have been committed with it. Outbursts are not tolerated."

Ashe's brows snapped together at her words, and Leia watched her mouth tighten. She remained silent for a moment. "If I am so terrifying-" she began to say.

Leia held up a hand, stopping her. She had tolerated Ashe's sullenness for some time, giving her time to see her own potential, but the time for careful handling had to come to an end. This was war, and Ashe was now a player in it. She needed to know her place. "Understand what you can do," she said to her. "Not just with your abilities, but your presence. People will look to you and you will have to lead them."

"I… understand what you are saying, but I am not a leader," Ashe said, crossing her arms. Leia frowned at her, raising her brown brows. Ashe determinedly returned her gaze before looking away. "But I will try to do my best," she said finally.

"Good," Leia said briskly. "Now, your training will be on the field unfortunately. We do not have… a master for you to train under. You may join us in the mess hall for our meditation. It can help to clear the mind and fortify your mental defences." Despite preparing her words, she only stumbled once. Luke's turn on the Resistance was still raw, even a few weeks later.

Ashe's gaze snapped up to look at her and Leia met her gaze coolly. She had been informed that Ashe had been captured and, based on reports, the First Order used the Knights of Ren to forcibly tear information from the minds of their enemies, as well as their allies. She had a feeling that Ashe had already been subjected to that type of interrogation, especially considering her reaction now.

"Eventually you will learn many things about our efforts. We must take care that this information does not end up in the First Order's hands," Leia continued. "And this…" Leia opened a drawer in her desk, taking out Luke's lightsaber. She placed in on the desk, within easy reach of Ashe. "This now belongs to you. Take it and use it wisely."

Ashe stared down at the weapon with an intense focus. Leia watched her, waiting. Her hesitation troubled Leia, but the woman eventually reached out, her hand faintly trembling as she grasped the lightsaber.

"Welcome to the Resistance," Leia said, folding her hands together, hoping she would not regret this.

* * *

"When will you be back?" Finn leaned against the side of the x-wing, watching Poe make his final checks on the craft. BB-8 rolled around him, seemingly too busy to give him a friendly bump on the legs.

Poe shrugged, slamming a panel shut and twisting the locking mechanism to secure it. "Not sure. Depends on how long it takes the First Order to notice us making a ruckus," he said.

"As if anyone could ignore you," snorted Wexley, the pilot of the x-wing next to them. "Did Paige install the comm jammer on your rig yet?"

Finn watched Poe smiled and nod before patting a small flashing sensor on the nose of his ship. A small antenna was attached. "She installed it last night."

Wexley and Poe began to compare the technical specs of the various additions they wanted for their ships as Finn watched them. He had hoped he could talk to Poe alone, but it seemed he was too busy for idle conversation. BB-8 wasn't much better. Ashe was off in her own world, hardly responding when Finn spoke with her. Ever since she had decided to join the Resistance, Finn felt further from her than he ever had before. He felt alone.

"It's a shame you can't fly with us," Wexley said, nodding at Finn.

"I'm a nervous flyer," Finn said, grinning nervously.

"You're a good gunner though," Poe commented. "You should have requested to fly with the bombers as defense."

"Maybe," Finn responded, non-committedly. He didn't really like the idea of fighting again so soon, though he found himself itching for something, anything to do at times. "I think I'll hold down the fort here though."

Wexley shrugged, disinterested. Poe patted the x-wing and began to haul himself up the ladder as BB-8 was lifted into position. "Well, next time, right buddy?" he asked him. Finn nodded, a forced smile on his face. Poe appeared not to notice and gave him a thumbs up before pulling down the top of the x-wing. Finn began to make his way to the edge of the flight deck as the announcement for take off began to read.

Two squads of x-wings and a bomber were going to the sector of D'Qar where they'd cause enough havoc to draw the First Order's attention. Finn watched them take off and fly into the atmosphere before the next announcement began. He caught a glimpse of Ashe following a squad up the ramp of a ship before she disappeared inside and the ramp shut.

She was going off on a raiding mission, something he had gleaned from eavesdropping on his transporter squad's conversation. Ashe hadn't mentioned it him. They'd hardly spent any time together in the last week. Now she was leaving too.

Finn watched the ship take off and disappear into space, feeling very much alone.

* * *

Ashe sat on the edge of her seat, staring down at the blaster in her hand. The squad had left her to her own devices, having various duties on the ship that they needed to attend to. This left her alone with her thoughts. At the moment, she hated that. She hated being alone, isolated. It was her own damn fault, she thought bitterly. Perhaps if she had accepted what the others had been saying about her at first, she wouldn't have cut herself off from the Resistance and thus them from her.

She sighed and leaned back, holstering the blaster. It was not in her nature to have others dictate her actions. It had been, a while ago, when she still lived at him. She was obedient, though still headstrong, as he her mother once called her. Now though, in her years of wandering, she had isolated herself, building up walls and keeping others out. That was something she regretted as she looked over her actions from the last few years. It was arrogance, she had decided, born from feeling superior to those under the New Republic. She was from an Independent system, unbound from the stifling bureaucrats and their shenanigans.

However, now she had a chance to change, to go back to her roots. Helping because she wanted to, not because others were telling her to. Though, in this very instant, she was helping because she had been ordered to, but she had made the decision to help the Resistance so, in a way, it was still her own choice. It was a petulant thought but she accepted it.

Ashe stood and offered to move some equipment a recruit was struggling with. They accepted her help and stood back to allow her to cut in. She felt their eyes rest briefly on the weapon that swung from her hip - the lightsaber. She had strapped it to her belt, feeling the weapon hang heavily. So unused to having it on her person, she had almost forgotten it. She hadn't even ignited it since it had come into her possession again, feeling uncomfortable with it. She had mastered lifting small rocks, but it would take time to begin using the Force consciously as a weapon.

Hauling the boxes into the darkened storage room, Ashe found the sounds around her were quiet. Too quiet. The chatter of the crew had faded away to almost nothing and the sounds of the ship around her were faint. She could only hear herself.

And another.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked and Ashe turned rapidly, dropping the box she held. At the thump of the box against the floor, the dark haired figure looked up and turned, his brows furrowing in surprise at the sight of her.

Ashe silently cursed the tricky Force abilities she seemed to be cursed with. It wasn't enough that she had to serve as some sort of figurehead for the Resistance, but now she had to deal with Kylo rooting around in her mind. That was simply the last thing she needed.

"You can see me, can't you? I can see you, but nothing else…" Kylo was speaking, apparently examining the situation in front of him. Ashe felt her face pull into a glare. "You can see me then."

"I think you should leave," she said sourly.

"Can I?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her. "I didn't do this and you're not strong enough to even attempt-"

"I'm not doing anything," she snapped in frustration. His cold, analytical gaze was irritating her. It was no different than the way she had been looked at on the Lah'mu base. Except Kylo didn't look at her with that flash of fear that seemed to accompany everyone.

"Though, if we're able to connect through such a far distance, assuming you are far away?" Kylo raised an eyebrow at her but she remained silent, not entirely sure where she was in the universe at the moment. "Then the Force is connecting us somehow, for some reason."

"We are not connected by the Force!"

He smirked faintly, looking amused by her outburst. This irritated her further and she chucked a small box that was nearby at him.

Ashe stared at him as he flinched as the box sailed towards and through him, landing with a clatter behind him. He looked up at, staring at her in shock and irritation at the audacity.

She pointed at him, "You're not here, and I don't talk to people who aren't here," she said. "I am not connected with you with any kind of bond, so don't even delude yourself into thinking that. Stay out of my head," she added before turning on her heel and leaving the storage room, leaving an annoyed looking Kylo Ren behind.

She was cursing herself. She should have blasted him, or even swung the lightsaber at him, she thought, suddenly recalling the weapon at her hip. "Is everything okay? I heard something fall," the recruit asked, peering around the crate they were holding in front of her.

"Something fell," Ashe said, hiding her irritation.

The recruit shrugged before gesturing to the door. "Do you mind…?"

"Oh." She hesitated before opening the storage door. Before she moved to let the recruit inside, she peered around the room. No sign of him. For now, she added bitterly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm pleased to say that this story has over 4000 views now! That's really delightful! As well, there were some more reviews for the previous chapters. Many thanks to Dinosaur Imperial Soldier for their two reviews, as well as an anonymous Guest for their review! As well, to all who have favourited, followed, or even viewed. Thank you. It would not be this story without everyone. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kylo Ren paced the quarters he was given on Sundari, the domed capital city of Mandalore. He was trying to recall if he had ever heard of a Force bond as peculiar as the one he seemed to be experiencing. His knowledge of the subject was limited, there were few records of the extensive Jedi accounts before the Galactic Empire and he had taken it upon himself to read as much of it as he could.

Obviously the woman he was somehow connected to was less interested in the how and why of the connection, and more so concerned with her vendetta against him. He would have to put his mind to the matter of turning her soured attitude around on him at some point, but pushed the idea away for now. He needed a clear mind for thinking and her vexing attitude only distracted him.

Though, perhaps it was in her nature. She seemed to fit the type of a backwater country girl, someone who shunned the recording of the past. She didn't seem to think much on her own past, based on the little he had seen from the depths of her mind. He liked that. The past was something many dwelled too much on.

Frustrated, he decided that his own memory was too limited. He would have to ask to see the Supreme Leader's library.

The comm in his ship was the only one strong and secure enough for him to contact the Supreme Leader. He bowed as the hologram appeared, small enough to fit in his ship, yet it still towered over his own tall form.

"Supreme Leader," he murmured.

"Kylo Ren," Snoke nodded, and gestured for him to stand. "Why have you called to me today?"

"I seek knowledge," he said, keeping his tone neutral. His helmet hid his features and made his tone expressionless.

Snoke leaned back in his chair and stroked his scarred and hairless chin, watching Kylo before him. Kylo sweated under his gaze but remained unmoved. He refused to wince as he felt the brush of Snoke's mind against his own, skimming the surface. He knew what Snoke saw and he had carefully crafted his thoughts to focus solely on his thirst for knowledge.

"You fear the girl will learn secrets you do not know," Snoke said finally. Kylo flinched. "Do not be ashamed," Snoke said, waving a hand at him. He leaned forward, bracing a thin arm on a robe covered knee. "Even if she can persuade Skywalker to help her, they are no match for the Knights of Ren."

"I am not concerned-" Kylo began to say, feeling irritation and regret rise in him.

Snoke silenced him with a wave of his hand. "I will ensure the Knights take care of her. I know that her escape... troubles you still."

Kylo flushed a dark red but remained silent, only nodding his head stiffly. Snoke disappeared from his ship. Kylo stood silently, vibrating with growing rage before his hand shakily unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

* * *

It was the multiple incoming reports over the last few weeks that caused General Hux to have a tremendous headache. It seemed the Resistance had taken on the commoners tactic of attacking multiple places at once. What made it worse was their seemingly random attacks in different sections of the galaxy. Having no intel on their movements meant that he couldn't figure out where they would strike next. There was no discernable pattern. Yet.

He cursed the tiny team of rebels and their cavalier attitude towards everything he was trying to control. Random attacks meant he had to have teams ready to be deployed at a moments notice and those teams were useless if the attacks were on the outskirts of the First Order's held territory.

What made the situation worse was the overreaching attempts of the Supreme LEader Snoke and Kylo Ren. Hux had to find out via a memo that Snoke was pulling a Knight out from a mission to begin assembling bounty hunters to find the fugitive, Ashe. Not only that, Kylo Ren was flying off to any known location of the woman and terrorizing the newly indoctrinated First Order population for her whereabouts. He was ham handed in his foolhardy attempts to find the woman and he was ruining Hux's carefully laid plans!

Hux waved away the new reports from the mining planet, Ord Mantell, and stood, stretching as the officer let him be. The _Finalizer_ was slowly making its way by Coruscant and he watched the metropolis planet drift by the window. He was to be meeting with a merchant leader about a shipment of weapons, the kind that was rumored to be effective against a lightsaber wielder. He had thought of an alibi, a half truth, in case he was questioned about the purchase. Elite Stormtroopers were to be equipped with them in case an actual sighting of Ashe was reported.

It was not her Hux was concerned about. If the rumours that Skywalker was found from the maps that the buffoon Kylo Ren had allowed the Resistance to run off with were true, Hux wanted to ensure the fate of the entire First Order would not depend on Kylo Ren's shoulders.

As it were, Skywalker was not an enormous priority for Hux as well. The man was half myth anyways, his abilities likely blown out of proportion from years of brainwashed masses muttering and repeating to one another. No, it was the very real threat of Kylo Ren's temper. Hux wanted to ensure he would have a way to counteract Kylo's temper, should it ever be directed towards himself again.

His gloved hand massaged his throat before he let it hang in a tight fist at the memory.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Ashe swore, lunging for her weapon. The trouble was that she had two weapons hanging off her, a blaster and a lightsaber, and she still didn't quite know which one she should be grabbing for in conflict. She was handy with a blaster, but a lightsaber was slowly proving to be an effective tool in battles.

She ended up fumbling the blaster off her belt and pointing across the small room at the speaker, who wasn't really there anyways.

"Oh, it's you." She rolled her eyes and laid the blaster on the table, but kept one eye on him as she returned to her mending. As long as he stayed on the other side of the room, she could ignore him.

"An effective warrior only has one weapon," Kylo commented. "If I were actually attacking you, you'd be dead before you chose your weapon."

"Thank goodness you're not actually here then," Ashe reminded him, her tone dismissive. She turned her attention back to the table, actively ignoring him. She hadn't figured why or how he appeared the one time beforehand but felt like ignoring was the best way to get rid of him. "I happen to like my blaster," she added as an afterthought. She regretted it.

Kylo looked with disdain at her, disappointed in her response. "It's an inelegant weapon. Only soldiers use them," he began to say, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. Ashe stared at him in disbelief as he began to expound the benefits of lightsabers. Was he _lecturing_ her? Where did he get off trying to tell her what to do?

And for the first time since she had met Kylo Ren, she actually looked at him. He was still talking, unaware that she had not responded to his lecture as of yet. She bobbed her head in a vague agreeing motion which spurred him on, but continued to ignore his lecture as she examined him.

He looked tired, she realized. His black clothing and dark hair were stark against his pale, untanned face, and from her seat across the room, she could see dark circles under his eyes, evidence of many sleepless nights. His movements were choppy with the the effects of a long exhaustion. Nevertheless, he was animated, speaking with a quiet but present vigor. She could only wonder what his stresses could be. He wasn't on the run from an overbearing government. He didn't have people watching his every move, telling him what to do and how to do it.

"Why are you telling me this?" she interrupted him.

He struggled to wipe the offended look off his face as he composed himself. "You need a teacher. A proper teacher."

Ashe felt her offence wash over her face at his haughty look. "Excuse me? Who says I need a teacher?"

"It's tradition," he explained. "Every padawan has a master."

Ignoring his emphasis of the word 'master', Ashe composed herself enough to retort, "What about your master?"

His face darkened. "My master was a failure. I moved beyond him in skill and power. He wasn't ready for an equal. Or a superior."

"Then it seems like the system needs work," she said, eyeing his soured disposition warily. "I don't need someone telling me what to do."

"Then Skywalker has failed you too," Kylo commented darkly. Skywalker? Luke Skywalker, she recalled. The Jedi who had refused to help them. At least Kylo and the First Order didn't know that. Yet. Kylo brought himself up, tall in the small room, with a determined look on his face. "I can teach you-"

"You're just as thick headed as the leaders, aren't you?" Ashe said in frustration, abruptly standing up. "Always thinking you know best and telling people what to do."

Surprised at first, Kylo let a faint smile cross his face as he examined her. "You're tired of them trying to control you," he observed. "All that talk and nothing to show for it."

"It is politics," Ashe muttered, sweeping her sewing things into a bag. The tears in her cloak would have to wait until another time. She was tired of listening to his rabble and it seemed he wouldn't disappear if she stayed. "What else are they going to do?"

"They must tire of your attitude."

"I'm used to it. It's been that way with everyone for a long time. And it's not like they have much choice," Ashe said in exasperation, holstering her blaster. She leaned on the table, making sure she had collected all of her things. Kylo still stood on the other side of the room, watching her. "They must have hated you," she said suddenly, her tone bitter and harsh. She wasn't sure if she was speaking about political leaders or something else now. She still recalled the altercation on Starkiller's walkway.

"The feeling was mutual." His tone wasn't angry or bitter, but had a tinge of sadness to it. It was a sudden change from the small smirk that graced his face. She looked up, suddenly remorseful. There, in his eyes, was a sadness, the sadness that comes from having nothing. Ashe was unfamiliar with the feeling and it made her feel hollow and lonely inside. He really believed it, she thought. He thought his family hated him, and what made it worse was that it might be true. Did Han and Leia hate their son? They might, borne from the war against him and what he and they each stood for.

The silence grew as they stared at each other. Each stood on opposite sides of the room, the empty space had seemingly grown between them through their stilted conversation. Yet, in that moment, the moment where they opened up just a little, the room seemed just a step smaller.

Ashe thought to speak and opened her mouth but nothing came. Kylo stood, watching her, and shifted as if he would say something as well, but the silence hung between them.

Kylo flinched as something from where he was happened, a door opening with a greeting from the other side, Ashe assumed. He turned from her, his face composing into a look of frustration at whomever dared to disturb the moment. Ashe blinked and he was gone and she was left alone in the room.


	23. Chapter 23

"General."

Leia nodded at Officer Addell, inviting him to walk with her as he gave the reports for the day. "Good news, I hope?" she asked offhandedly. She knew it wouldn't be though.

He frowned, looking down at the comms tablet in his hand. "Yes and no," he began. "The teams have been scattering the First Order's defenses. They are spreading their resources very thinly. Sundari has fallen."

Leia sucked in her breath. Sundari, capital of Mandalore, was one of their first victories. It was supposed to be their touchstone, something to bond over in tough times.

"The mines are being worked around the clock now," Officer Addell went on to say. "Only myself, you, and a few Admirals know of this information, so far. Everyone is in good spirits otherwise."

Leia stopped on the walkway overlooking the flightdeck. She leaned on the railing, looking down at the pilots working around their ships as Officer Addell waited patiently. For the last few weeks, there was a growing trend of pilots painting pictures on their ships. Most had opted for the Resistance symbol, but some had branched out into unflattering portraits of First Order officials, often with a rude message painted overtop. She enjoyed watching the pilots work. She had never mastered flying or shooting, but enjoyed having Han and Luke tell her about the ships as they tinkered.

Instinctively her eyes swept the room, looking for the distinctive shape of the _Millenium Falcon_ but it was nowhere to be seen. Han and Chewbacca not long after they had come back. Han had briefly stopped by her office, he said he was going to see some old friends. Leia watched him go. She didn't ask him how long he'd be.

She regretted it.

Officer Addell was still watching, waiting with the tablet in hand. "Do you have more news?" Leia asked, clearing the lump from her throat.

He held the tablet out to her and she accepted it. "We have a transmission from Senator Elise Gerro, of Ord Mantell. No one has watched it yet."

Leia triggered the hologram to pop up and a blue tinted image of a woman hovered before them. Her robes were made of a fine, dark coloured fabric, with a decorated sash denoting her rank of Senator in the First Order. Her image jittered before them before stabilizing. Leia played the recording.

"General," the hologram sat, nodding her head. "They has been conducting a review of our mining facilities and testing our subjects' loyalties. We have tried to delay the report, to read the contents, but have failed to do so. I believe the transmission has already been sent and I fear the contents. Please help me stave off any misguidance the they may have of us." The hologram wavered and restarted before Leia shut it down.

"She doesn't mention any names," Officer Addell commented.

"She's smart," Leia replied, handing back the tablet. "She was afraid it would be intercepted. Was it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. I would say we need more information, but time is in short supply," Leia sighed. "Send a team to extract her and any other key individuals, at Elise's discretion. Send Ashe."

Officer Addell nodded, saluting. "Should I inform her of the situation on Sundari?" he asked.

"Not yet," Leia said. "She doesn't need the distraction."

* * *

Kylo awoke abruptly, startled out of his nightmarish sleep. He sat up, pushing his damp hair out if his face as he contemplated his newest dream. Dream, or vision? He wasn't sure yet.

The victim of his dreams had changed over the years. For a long time it swapped between Leia and Han. Since Han's death, Leia had been the focus. Until tonight.

Tonight, the dream had played out the same as every night, but Ashe was the the subject. She was laying down before a dark robed figure, their hood forward, covering their features. In their hand was Kylo's lightsaber, it's red blade buzzing menacingly. Kylo himself felt as though he was watching from above the entire thing, looking down on what was happening, helpless to stop it as it played out every night. Yet he felt himself in that dark robed figure, could feel the lightsaber in his hand.

Ashe looked up at him, her pale skin streaked with sweat and dirt, blue eyes wide with fear as she saw him above her. She looked so small before him. He only had to hear her scream once as he raised his lightsaber high above her head and she barely had time to raise her hands in defence as he brought it down on her.

No matter the subject, the brutal killing jolted him from sleep and the face of his victim would haunt him for hours after. The image was frozen in his mind. Her eyes didn't leave his own, her gaze terrified as her hands reached to stop him, but there was no stopping him. She didn't have time to beg. There was only death.

These thoughts lingered in his mind as he prepared for the day. He skipped meditating after breakfast, finding himself unable to concentrate. He was still in his rooms when a message played over the comm. There was a First Order ship docking on the flight deck of the _Finalizer_ requesting his presence.

He made it down in time to see a small ship fly in and land. It was small craft, able to be operated by one person. He stiffened as it's loading ramp opened and a cloaked figure stepped out.

He was masked, like Kylo was now. Strips of silvery metal lined his visor, giving his eye visors a sunken look. His cloak was dark and draped over his head and body, with slits to allow his arms free movement. His tunic and pants were partially hidden by his cloak, as were his weapons, but Kylo knew what he carried.

"Jacod," he said coolly, watching the Knight silently examine the room around them.

"Kylo," he nodded at him. His voice was distorted by the helmet he wore. "I have been told you were the last to see the girl," he said, quickly getting to business.

Kylo nodded stiffly, his hands balling into fists under the cover of his cloak. "I have no new information for you, no more than what I have told the Supreme Leader." He was damned if he told Jacod anything about Ashe. This was the last thing he wanted.

"A shame," Jacod commented. "I will begin tracking her then. Have my databases updated," he informed an officer standing by. She nodded and left. He adjusted his gloves. "I require a repair for my weapons."

Kylo led Jacod to the area where the specialized tools were kept. They were appropriate for repairing and upgrading lightsabers and nothing else. He watched as Jacod drew his cloak back and drew out a double ended lightsaber. It rattled as he placed it on the table. Kylo watched silently as Jacod opened the exterior to reveal the kyber crystal inside.

"The insurgents in the Outer Rim required extra attention," Jacod said as he took out the crystal before examining the inner workings. "I will need to return when I am done here."

"I heard," Kylo replied stiffly. He had not. Snoke rarely spoke of the other Knights to him. "The Resistance may consume more of your time than you think."

"I am not bothered by a group of outlaws. My only mission is to find the girl."

"She will be with them."

"Not for long."

Kylo seethed as Jacod fixed his lightsaber and bid him a stiff farewell, watching his ship leave the _Finalizer_. He had thought him a friend long ago but bitterness had soured their bond long ago. Jacod was the better pupil in many ways for Snoke. Silent and driven. His sole focus was the latest mission Snoke gave him and he thought no more of was not consumed by guilt and empathy as Kylo often found himself.

He was an accomplished tracker, having lived amongst rogues and thieves before joining Skywalker's school. Kylo was concerned that he would find her. Ashe was far too untrained to last before a Knight of Ren. She had only lived from her clash with Kylo because of his injury. She would only be lucky once. Jacod would not hesitate to kill her if she resisted.

He frowned deeply, recalling his interactions with Ashe, and knew she would resist. It seemed to be her nature to do so. It was admirable, in a way, but he grew frustrated thinking back on their last interaction. He had tried to help her. It was obvious to him that she was doing poorly in her training, but she had thrown back every scrap of advice he had given her.

Only at the end had she stopped, watching him. He felt her eyes on him then, staring at him. He didn't know why he looked at her, but he had and saw her open face looking at him with curiosity.

Curiosity. Not pity. He had seen the pitying looks many had given him over his lifetime. He hated it, having them look at him, feeling sorry for his supposed losses. But she had looked at him differently. Had she been told of who he was, where he came from? What were people saying and did she believe them?

He would have to find her, tell her of what was coming. He would use her curious nature to pull her in, manipulate her into following him. There was a chance if he could use her soft side to draw her in, force her to listen to him. She would see that he knew what he was talking about. She would listen.

The flutter of her presence was still in his mind. It had morphed, becoming something akin to a cord that connected them across space. It was a pale grey thread, frayed but strong. He had found no way to call her using it. That was the irritation of the Force bond. He had no way to control it and would have to wait for the connection to open.

He travelled to Coruscant in the meantime, accessing the sparse records that had been stored there and keeping an eye on the First Order updates. There was no word on Jacod's progress.

It was in the records room where he was searching that the connection happened. He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the noise of the First Order officers fade away around him.

"-but I think the energy packs could be saved. There's a market for spent ones, if you can find someone who can refill them-" Kylo glanced up to see Ashe standing before him, holding a blaster and examining it. She looked up, still engrossed in the conversation she was having when she noticed him standing in front of her. "-and, um, it saves credits as well." Her eyes flicked over him as she nodded to whomever responded to her. Kylo couldn't hear them. "Excuse me," she said, passing the blaster to the other person. It disappeared from her hands as she handed it off and she walked away.

Kylo followed as she passed through a wall and he found himself in a meeting room. "Leave," he snapped to the gathered officers. They quickly hurried out, taking their things with them. Ashe stood on one side of the room, watching him as he secured the door.

He turned and saw her looking at him. She was tense, watching him from the other side of the room, waiting for him to make the first move. He tried to organize his thoughts. He had spent the last week agonizing over how to exactly manipulate her to follow her but he couldn't recall his strategies.

Kylo looked at her, seeing her blaster and lightsaber strapped to her belt, wearing her distinctive blue tunic. Her hair was wet and neatly braided back, including the short braid that would later escape it's hold. She was in good health, he realized suddenly and relief flooded him. The memory of his vision hadn't left him and his thoughts rarely strayed from her. He was curious about where she was, what she was doing, what she thought.

"I don't know why you're here," Ashe said finally, tired of the silence. "I was having a really good conversation. Also I'm busy." She tightened the straps of her wrist bracers as she spoke, her movements casual.

"Where are you going?" he asked, realizing she was dressed for a fight.

"Nowhere," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Tell me where," he repeated, stepping closer. She furrowed her brow as he began to come closer, and she stepped back in turn. "It's not safe, you have to-"

"I am not telling you anything," she snapped. "You can't come here and expect me to follow your orders. That's not how this works."

"There are people hunting you," he said, his voice rising. His helmet distorted his voice, giving his voice a harshness. "They will kill you if you do not-"

"Everyone wants to kill me," she interrupted. "Why don't you tell me something new."

Anger flooded him and he felt his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Her insolent attitude was making it hard for him to help her. He knew talking things through never worked, he had seen enough of people arguing and the ways of politics to know that. He raised his hand, willing her neck to be squeezed by his hand, forcing her to submit to him.

She stood across from him, annoyance written across her face. At his hand, her irritation grew. "Really? Trying to choke me?" she said, unaffected by his attempt. "Sorry, you'll actually have to talk to me," she spat. "Like I'm an actual human being."

His hand clenched into a fist. "If you don't listen to me, you will die. Do you understand?"

"And if I do listen to you, you'll attack me. Is that right?" she asked. "Is that how things go with you? If someone doesn't immediately listen to you, they get choked out? Is that how this works?"

It was instinct to draw his lightsaber and ignite it, pointing it at her. She was a fool. She courted death if she refused to listen.

"So you'll kill me then," she said. He hesitated. Her eyes stared at him, looking at his mask. The memory of his vision came back to him, the way her eyes looked at him with fear as he killed her. Her blue eyes looked at him now. There was no fear, only sadness and anger.

Would he kill her? Was he warning her of himself?

His hand shook and his blade wobbled faintly as he stared at her. Frustration lined her body and but she watched him, making no move towards her own weapons. Shame filled him and the lightsaber's blade disappeared. He looked away from her as he clipped the hilt to his belt.

"I'm-" he began to say as he looked up, but she was gone. He was too late.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A big thank you to StrangeWinter for their review and words of encouragement. Thank you to all for the views. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"This is enemy territory. Our mission is to get Senator Gerro out of the fortress. The Senator is a undercover agent for us and the people inside are not our allies. Subdue anyone who finds you if they do not make the signal." Commander Zayke gestured to them with a hand signal often used by the Resistance. "They are not with us. Recruit, are you listening to me?"

Her commander's sharp tone jerked Ashe out of her brooding and she nodded from her seat. "Yes, sir. The Senator is our priority." Commander Zayke frowned at her lackluster response but continued with his instructions.

Ashe nodded along as their ship began to land. She squinted at the heavy mist of the late day on Ord Mantell City, the capital of Ord Mantell. Mountain ranges were barely visible in every direction. She stuck by the four man squad made up of the few members of the Resistance who could be spared long enough to attempt a rescue from under the nose of the First Order.

Under the cover of the mist, they crept to the rear entrance. One member, Tam, nodded to Commander Zayke before installing a jammer on the door's lock. It overheated and fizzled, allowing them to manually shove open the door.

The servant's way was deserted this late in the day. Ashe could hear the murmurs of the castle's inhabitants on the other side of the walls, their conversations muted from the day. She crept along the way with the others, her body tense. Every unexpected noise made her jump, the accidental touch of cobwebs against her made her flinch. She knew the others were curious about the change in her behaviour over the last day. She had been calm, easy going, until-

Zayke gestured for them to stop. "Intel tells us she's here. Split into pairs and begin a sweeping pattern. Stay out of sight. Remember the signal. Use the comms only when you've found her or you've been compromised."

Tam nodded to Ashe, indicating they should pair up. She followed him as he began to climb the servant's stair. "She should be in her meeting room," he murmured.

"Why do you think that?" she asked, curious.

"I used to live on the estates," he replied, his voice soft. Ashe him a curious look. He had adapted to her presence ever since his poorly received comments after the incident on Sundari and she enjoyed having a trustworthy, and informative, presence at her side. There was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the wall and they fell silent. Ashe nodded and shifted closer as Tam cautiously opened the door to the hall. He signaled for the all clear and they moved to the hall.

Ashe deferred to Tam as he led them through the warren of hallways. It gave her time to double check her weapons were on hand. She had become conscious of the weight of the lightsaber on her hip ever since her disastrous connection with Kylo. The interaction left a bitter taste in her mouth and the memory had distracted her, leaving her feeling cross and confused.

She been intrigued by him, curious as to what made him tick, but his temper had turned her off and left her cautious and jumpy. His cryptic warnings rattled her as had his threat against her. She would have been scared if she knew he could hurt her, but he could not and it made his actions seem empty.

Tam tugged on her arm, pulling her towards an alcove. They tucked themselves behind a statue in the darkened hallway. The lights had been dimmed for the night, but they could make out an outline of a Stormtrooper making their way down the hall. Ashe felt Tam tense and begin to draw his weapon as they heard the footsteps come closer. She laid her hand on his arm and gestured for him to wait as she concentrated.

There was the faint sound of a doorknob turning and a door swinging open down the hallway, the creak echoing down the otherwise silent hallway. Tam nodded in approval as the Stormtrooper rushed past them to investigate.

"Nice trick," he murmured admiringly as they continued their journey.

"Thanks," she replied in turn. "I've been practicing." He nodded approvingly as they came to an ornately decorated door. He tried the doorknob and, finding it unlocked, opened the door slowly.

A woman, dressed in fine robes was standing by the large window that overlooked the fortress' estates. At the creak of the door opening, she turned and Ashe was struck by her youth. She had to be no more than a few years older than she was, perhaps early thirties at most.

Tam stepped forward, making the Resistance signal and the woman repeated it. "Senator?" he asked.

"That is I," she replied, smoothing the ornate sash she wore. "Are you here for me?"

"We're your rescue," Tam replied. Ashe lingered behind him, she was just the muscle.

Senator Elise Gerro looked with interest at her. "Is this the infamous Ashe?" she asked, sidestepping Tam. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ashe shook her outstretched hand, "Pleased to meet you, ma'am, but I think we should be making our exit."

Senator Gerro sighed, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robes. She turned to look out the window. Lights flickered in the distance. "I understand, but… I'm afraid I won't be going with you."

"What?" Tam said, his voice ringing out.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot leave my people. I fear what will happen if I go."

"This is a rescue," Tam sputtered. "We're rescuing you!"

Senator Gerro shook her head, her brown eyes sad. "I ask that you take my family in my stead, so they will be safe, even if I am not. Please do this."

Ashe watched Tam argue with the Senator and eventually shushed his rising voice, "She not going to come with us, there's no point in arguing it." The Senator nodded at her, her eyes grateful. "Where's your family?" Ashe asked, ignoring Tam's outrage. At Senator Gerro's nod, she made her way to the other door in the room, revealing a small powder room with a toddler and elderly man inside.

"This is not the plan," Tam hissed as Ashe helped the elderly man stand. He introduced himself as he hoisted the toddler onto his hip.

"Plans change," Ashe said calmly. She pressed on the earpiece she wore, relaying her words to the team, "We've got the hostages. Get back to the ship." She listened for the affirmative from her commander before turning back to Tam. "Let's go."

Tam nodded tightly as the Senator clasped their hands in thanks. She embraced the man and toddler before allowing them to follow Ashe and Tam to the door.

"It's nice when you don't argue with me," Ashe said offhandedly as Tam scanned the hallway.

Tam glanced at her, "I don't argue with my superiors."

"I'm not your superior-" Ashe was cut off by the tramp of boots from down the hall. She yanked Tam and the hostages back into the room, startling Senator Gerro. "Troopers," she whispered, ignoring the tears on Senator Gerro's face.

There was a series of sharp raps on the door, startling them. "Senator?" a voice called out. "There are intruders. We're taking you to safety." The doorknob began to turn.

There was a moment of surprise as the doors opened and the Stormtroopers saw two intruders with the Senator's family. Ashe hesitated, her hand hovering over her blaster as the Stormtroopers looked around. They swung their blasters up, ready to attack and Ashe ducked under a flurry of shots as her hand moved to unclip her lightsaber. Her delay allowed for the Stormtroopers to flood into the room, shooting at herself and Tam. Tam pushed the Gerros back, tipping over a wardrobe as Ashe ignited her lightsaber.

Swiftly she cut down those in her path, dodging stray blaster bolts. She gestured, sending one Stormtrooper flying back, knocking down his comrades as she pushed him back. A bolt nicked her arm, making her flinch and lose concentration. She blocked a second bolt with the lightsaber, collecting herself in the moment. She eyed her attacker and launched herself at him, feeling herself sail through the air to close the distance between them. Tam was sniping stray Stormtroopers from behind her, but she paid him no mind. She sank herself into the moment, feeling the energy of the fight, becoming in tune with the flow.

Stormtroopers lay around her and Ashe gestured for Tam and the hostages to move. She shifted to clasp Senator Gerro's arm, looking into the woman's eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

The Senator nodded, determined. "Go."

Ashe followed Tam out of the room, leaving it in tatters. Now it looked like an attack happened, she thought grimly, casting an eye over the toppled furnitured and blaster holes in the walls. She hurried to catch up with Tam who was struggling with the door to the servant's hallway. The sounds of marching feet began to round the corner and Ashe planted herself in front of Tam and the hostages.

The leader of the Stormtrooper squad levelled their blaster at her. Ashe planted her feet, her lightsaber up, ready to defend.

"Ashe, I can't-" Tam muttered. "-the mechanism is disabled."

"Use the jammer," she replied, her eyes on the incoming squad. They edged closer, each Stormtrooper drawing their blaster. Tam cursed as his jammer failed to connect with the lock. "Then go down the hall. Use the stairs," she told him.

"And leave you?" the elderly man asked.

Tam hesitated. "She'll be fine," he said finally. "Follow me."

"Halt!" the Stormtrooper leader said, raising a hand. Tam ignored them, pulling the hostages down the hall. The toddler began to wail as the Stormtrooper leader shouted, "Halt, or we shoot!"

Ashe stepped, giving Tam cover as he led the others down the hall. She hoped she'd be able to find her way out in time, she thought as the Stormtroopers opened fire. She used the lightsaber to block their shots, sending the bolts ricocheting into the walls and ceiling. It was something she had seen Kylo do long ago, when they had first met. She found it a handy ability. And, she realized as she blocked another few shots, she could deflect them back to her attackers.

The squad taken care of, she made her way down the hallway Tam had gone down. She followed the stairs, dashing into empty rooms when she heard the sound of incoming footsteps. Back in the hallway, she edged towards a corner and peered around it. At the far end of the hallway was the door that led to the ship. Between her and the door was a trio of black plated Stormtroopers advancing on the door. She had never seen Stormtroopers like that before. She shrugged, unconcerned.

A soft whirr distracted her and she saw a small camera embedded in the wall, watching. She eyed it but found it unworthy of her time as she advanced on the black plated Stormtroopers. She startled one, slashing at his back with the lightsaber. The armour cracked but did not split unlike white Stormtrooper armour. As the others wheeled around to attack, Ashe felt these troopers may be of a higher calibre than most Stormtroopers she fought against.

She let out a yelp as she ducked under an energy blade wielded by one attacker, feeling the energy crackle. She twisted, swinging her lightsaber up to attack and clashed with the blade the trooper held. It resisted the energy of the lightsaber and she tried to force him back but her strength failed her and he began to force her down. She cursed her muscles as she collapsed and rolled out of the way. She kicked at their legs and scrambled onto her feet.

Twisting, turning around the enemies allowed her to land quick taps with her weapon. Their visors limited their vision, letting her land decisive blows at their unarmoured joints. She saw a chance and darted to the door, ramming it open. Her shoulder ached but she ran for the ship in the distance, tucked by a grove of trees. The trio of black plated Stormtroopers followed in hot pursuit, gaining on her. Tam stood on the ramp of the ship, gesturing for her to run. Commander Zayke positioned himself to shoot at the pursuing enemies.

Ashe heard the buzz of the energy blade behind her and turned to gesture at her pursuers. It was half a rude gesture, borne from the frustration of the encounter, and half a twist of the Force, making the ground shake behind her and split. The enemy stumbled and fell behind as Ashe leapt onto the ramp. It lifted and she continued her rude gesture at her enemies as the ramp closed and the ship took off. That ought to show Kylo, she thought gaily, her enemies didn't concern her.

Her good mood continued as they flew to the safehouse on another planet. The plan was to stay with the Senator and her family until they were sure they were settled and safe without the First Order knowing their location. Without the Senator's presence, they weren't sure how long they needed to stay. Ashe and Tam were tasked with staying with the 'hostages' as the other two travelled to a secure location where they could attempt to communicate with the Resistance about the change in plans.

"Babysitting duty," Tam commented after the fifth day after the commander left. "This is babysitting duty."

"They're not so bad," Ashe replied from her seat. The man and toddler had been amicable housemates. "It's a simple life."

Tam, used to bigger cities or bustling markets, was pacing around. He was tired of waiting. "Let's go to the town and pick up some supplies."

Ashe didn't want to go but Tam was starting to get on her nerves. "Fine, we'll get them set up for when we leave. Do you want them to come?"

"No, the baby will cry. I can't stand it."

"Babies cry, Tam. It's their nature," Ashe reminded him, wrapping her cloak around herself, making sure she hid her weapons. She had found time to repair the tears but there was no visit from Kylo. She had waited, needle and thread in hand, for him to appear but it seemed she would mend alone. "Didn't you have little brothers or sisters?"

"Well, yes, but the nanny took care of them," Tam replied. "You didn't have a nanny?"

Ashe gave him a mildly amused look. "No, I took care of my little sister, as did my parents. What did your parents do?"

"They ran their business and worked for the New Republic," Tam replied in surprise. "Right, you're an Independent," he said, as if this explained all things. Ashe shook her head and let the topic peter off. She wasn't interested in explaining her family life to someone so far removed. His derisive tone about the Independant system rubbed her the wrong way but she let it slide.

The town was a stone's throw from the safehouse. The man and toddler were posing as a family moving away from the upheaval of the galaxy. Ashe and Tam had visited separately to check in with the airfield to see if their comrades had returned and to buy supplies from the town.

Ashe was in the market, comparing brightly coloured fruit when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She looked around, finding only the townspeople around her. Tam was at the airfield. She resumed browsing but kept her senses sharp. A foreboding feeling followed her as she moved from vendor to vendor.

"Hello," Tam said, his arms filled with clothes. The toddler had colic and threw up on everything. They couldn't do laundry fast enough to keep up. "There was a sale," he explained to Ashe's odd look.

"I think someone's following us," she said, keeping her voice low.

Tam looked around, "I don't see anyone suspicious. Maybe you're imagining it, or mistaking a secret admirer for a lowlife." The townspeople had looked at them with interest in the first few days, especially Ashe.

Ashe pulled a face at him. Tam still had the ability to make odd, inappropriate comments. "Maybe a secret admirer is a lowlife," she replied. "Let's just go." Tam shrugged and followed her home.

She was hanging up the wet laundry when she heard a thump from inside the house. Her suspicion rose again and she tucked her braid back behind her ear as she snuck a glance to the house. No movement in the windows even though Tam had been in charge of feeding the toddler. The elderly man had laid down for a midday rest. She hoisted the basket onto her hip, her movements stiff. She made her way into the house silently, placing the basket onto a side table.

A small snuffle came from the kitchen and she peered inside to see the toddler in his highchair. Tam was on the floor, unconscious. Ashe hesitated, feeling unsure. The toddler whined, reaching for her and she cautiously stepped into the kitchen.

There was a creak from behind her. "If you want them to live, you will come with me."

Ashe tensed and turned her head, raising her hands. A cloaked figure had appeared from behind her. They must've come from the alcove under the stairs. She was startled to see them with a mask similar to Kylo's, though this man's silver rimmed visor gave his gaze a gaunt look. His cloak covered the length of his body, hiding what was on his person.

"Who are you?" she asked in confusion as she turned to see him. Kylo had never mentioned any comrades, but the helmet her aggressor wore was too similar to be a coincidence.

"The First Order demands your presence. I am here to complete that," he replied, ignoring her question. His helmet distorted his voice, giving his words an edge.

The fizz of fear grew under her skin, along with a twinge of annoyance. "I don't think so," she said slowly, eyeing him up. He was tall, taller than she, and his size implied a great deal of strength. She cursed herself for leaving her lightsaber in the front hall. It had gotten in the way of her laundry basket and she had taken it off without a thought. However if she could get the element of surprise…

She shifted to feint him to the side, planning to dive past him to get her weapon. His gloved hand clamped down on her wrist and she felt, heard the material creak as he gripped her. She gasped, paling at the pain, scrabbling against her restraint with her free hand.

"Resistance is impractical," he said with a chilling lack of emotion. "You will be taken to the Supreme Leader." She struggled in his grasp, panic beginning to consume her. He grasped her other wrist and gathered them in one hand. Now she was in trouble. "Enough," he said, reaching out to her with his free hand. She felt his gloved palm press against her forehead and the edges of her vision began to blur.

Not again, she though tiredly, struggling against the Force sleep. Her eyelids drooped.

The toddler let out a wail at the scene in front of him, jarring her attacker's concentration. Ashe slid limply out of his grasp as she began to regain her wits. Her eyes flicked up to see the man wave a hand at the toddler who slumped over.

Seeing her chance, she shook her head to perk herself up before launching herself at his knees, knocking him down. She clambered over him, refusing to let him get another iron grip on her, and rolled into the front hallway.

Ashe struggled to her feet, still feeling woozy as she ran for her lightsaber. It lay on the side table, shining next to the laundry basket. It shook and she scrambled to catch a hold of it as it flew through the air towards he, pulled by her attacker. She hold it, refusing to allow it to be dragged out of her hands as it tugged her towards her attacker. He had come to his feet and stood, hand outstretched, beckoning the weapon to him.

Grimacing, she reluctantly peeled a hand off the lightsaber and flicked her hand, willing her connection to the Force. It came to her and she pulled the ceiling down on the man, breaking his concentration. She unsheathed the lightsaber, hearing the comforting buzz of the energy blade. Her attacker stood, shaking off the broken lumber, seemingly unaffected by her attempt. Seeing her, he withdrew his own weapon. She could identify it as a lightsaber hilt, but elongated.

A pang of fear struck her as he unsheathed two blades, one jutting from each end of the long hilt. A lightsaber staff, she realized nervously. Twice as dangerous.

"You will suffer," he warned her, easing into a stance. He held out the lightsaber lengthwise in front of him. The twin red blades buzzed dangerously. She swallowed her fear and leaned into a defensive pose.

He came at her, moving to attack. His blade came dangerously close to her head, enough that she could feel the heat of the blade near her came as she defended herself. She rapidly moved to block his attacks as he aimed for her head, her sides, and her legs. There was the faint sting as he landed glancing blows she skipped away from. Her wrists ached as she blocked another swing. She buckled, falling, still holding her lightsaber up to defend herself. He gestured and she flew into the air, suspended by one foot being dragged upwards. She yelped, and swung wildly, breaking his concentration and twisted into a flip, landing heavily on her feet. A bolt of pain flashed through her left ankle as she landed awkwardly. She kept her blade up, warding off a blow.

He pressed down on her, forcing her to stay down. Sweat dripped down her face and her wrists ached from the strain. Her heart pulsed as she swiftly considered her options. It may have been a mistake to resist, she thought grimly as she thought of Tam and their wards. But it was not in her way to submit to ultimatums, she sighed. A fault she knew of, but one she had accepted of herself, but she was not without regrets.

"Hey!" the elderly man shouted from his place on the stairs. Ashe saw him chuck a piece of fallen wood at her attacker. Her attacker barely shifted to regard the wood as he waved his hand, sending the projectile to the side.

Ashe took her chance and twisted to the side, letting his lightsaber blade whizz past her to dig into the ground. He turned to react and she placed her won hand on his mask, felt the coolness of the silver strips. She forced her will on him. She ignored her pains and poured her own strength into her intent. She felt his consciousness beneath her hand, felt it struggle against her resolve. Her frustration, exhaustion, and determination caused him to go limp under her hand and he slumped to the ground, his lightsaber blades snuffing out.

She stared at his prone figure, feeling her pains and aches roll over her. "Help me get the others," she told the elderly man and he moved to comply. As they carried the toddler and Tam out of the partially collapsed house, Ashe turned and accessed the last scrap of strength she had, collapsing the rest onto the man.

Exhausted, she turned and led the others to the airfield to commandeer an unguarded ship.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you to StrangeWinter for their review. As well, welcome to heyhaley17 and jjbroadway and thank you for following the story. Also, hurray! We've now have as many reviews as chapters! We also have over 5000 views for the story. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

There was a beep from his console, indicating an incoming transmission. Poe tore his eyes away from his planned route back to the Resistance base to accept the message. The text was garbled from the long distance but he understood the gist of it.

It seemed that the extraction team to rescue a senator had been compromised. There had been no message from the team about the success or failure of the mission. Poe was tasked with finding out what happened. He frowned at the mission but sent back an affirmative to the base.

* * *

"-well, it wasn't so much that she looked like Resistance folk, it- it's just that we don't get many visitors around here-" Kylo Ren listened with growing frustration at the back water planet inhabitant in front of him as they described their ineptitude at identifying wanted war criminals. "It can be hard to say whether someone's a wanted criminal or just passing through. She had a baby too. I don't recall that being part of the wanted poster," the man rambled on nervously, eyeing him with unease. His grip tightened on the blaster he clutched.

Kylo glowered at him, his helmet hiding his features. "You didn't recognize a galaxy wide war criminal?" he asked the man, clearly believing the simpleton couldn't recognise his own reflection. He opened his mouth to respond but found he had no air to voice another foolish opinion. He dropped his blaster, clawing at the invisible hand around his throat and Kylo tightened his grip, further cutting off his breathing. "Your ignorance will no longer be a burden to the First Order."

The man dropped to the ground, his body still. Kylo stepped over his body to begin walking towards the shattered remains of a house, leaving the crowd murmuring in his wake. He was still shaking with rage but forced himself to contain his anger as he regarded the scene in front of him. The house had been pulled inwards, focusing on the center of the house. Dried laundry swung gently on the clothesline in the yard, untouched from the destruction.

His boots crunched down on the shattered wood as he stepped onto the heap. It would have been ideal if anyone had bothered to send in a transmission regarding any of the events that had happened here. Instead he had to overhear a general news update, citing the mysterious events that had happened here. A fresh wave of frustration swept over him. If the First Order spies here had even had a shred of competence, or had Jacod decided to inform the First Order of his findings, Kylo would have had Ashe in his custody. His hands tightened into fists.

"Sir." Kylo turned to see Captain Phasma regarding the scene around them. She, like himself, was masked. "There has been no word from Jacod Ren."

Kylo turned back to look at the shattered house behind him. His eyes swept the scene, examining it. This was too chaotic to have been Jacod's doing, he decided finally. It was done from a place of desperation, panic. Jacod was calculating, logical in a fight. This place was Ashe's clumsy handiwork.

"The people know nothing," he said sourly, crouching down to sift through the rubble. "What have you found?"

"There is a transporter ship missing from the airfield."

"Find the pilot, keep him until he tells what part he had in this," Kylo ordered her, examining a cracked stone tile. He heard her nod and walk from the scene, leaving him. He lifted the tile, exposing a splatter of blood and the blackened tendrils from a lightsaber that had dug into it. He let it fall, it shattering on impact as he stood suddenly.

He eventually saw to the interrogation of the missing ship's pilot himself. The man had nothing of use, he hadn't even known the ship was missing until hours after it was taken. He wasn't surprised that no one in this tiny town didn't know anything. He could rip their minds apart and there would be nothing of use inside them.

He had sent out the transmission to look for the ship, but had very little to update General Hux with. He frowned deeply, recalling the man's suppressed smirk as he admitted that to him. It was aggravating to not even know who they were looking for. Had Ashe been captured by Jacod and was being hand delivered to Snoke himself, or had she escaped?

Which would he prefer?

He was still thinking on that when he felt the connection begin. He held his breath, looking around his quarters on the _Finalizer_ for her. She looked out of place in his quarters, her blonde hair and light coloured clothes at odds with the dark panelling of the First Order. She was curled up in a pilot's chair, staring out at something he couldn't see.

She didn't notice him at first and he took a moment to carefully examine her. Her blue tunic was in her lap, leaving her in torn and stained undershirt and pants. An old bandage covered a hit she had taken on Ord Mandell, something he had seen from the hologram recording. He drew back his hood and unclipped his helmet to see her better, his concern growing.

The click of his helmet unlatching caught her attention and she turned her head to see him standing there. Small scratches scored her face and arms. The scar that lined her jaw always drew his eye to it.

Her eyes met his for a moment before looking away, her head turning down. Her hands fiddled with the tunic in her lap. He tried to discern if she was alone or in captivity. If Jacod had taken her, she wouldn't be awake. The fact she was alive was… He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling.

She cleared her throat, shrugging on the tunic. "I should have listened to you," she said finally. "You were right." The corner of her mouth turned up into a wry smile as she spoke, an odd look to counter her dishevelled appearance. She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry."

Kylo was stunned. Of all the things he could have expected her to say, apologizing wasn't even an option to him.

"I take it he's a friend of yours?" she asked. Her hands worked to remove her boots and she dropped them off the chair. "He looked like you, with the helmet," she clarified at his curious look.

"We're not friends," he said, finding his voice. "We were classmates." He watched the boots fall off her chair and onto the floor of his room. Below them were scuffed metal panels, a stark contrast from the flooring of the _Finalizer_.

"Ah," Ashe said, as if that explained everything. "He reminded me of you." A ship's control console appeared as she stretched out her legs. She rested her feet on it, taking care not to press any buttons.

Kylo felt himself twitch at the improper cockpit behaviour but forced himself to remain silent on that matter. "Did he?" He didn't particularly care for hearing a comparison between himself and Jacod. We was interested in finding out how Ashe had gotten away mostly unharmed. Her relaxed attitude told him she wasn't a prisoner. It also told him she wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"Mhmm," Ashe continued, unaware of his criticisms. "Very demanding. I shouldn't have said no to him," she admitted, resting her hands on her stomach. "Then he attacked me. That's a Knight thing, isn't it? You don't like to hear no."

Kylo chose to ignore her pointed comment, prefering to dig for more information. "How did you get away?" He was supposed to be cool, calm, collected, but the burning desire to know how she had managed to slip away from a Knight of Ren was eating away at him. Had she managed to harm him? Was he dead? The thought had not occurred to him that he might be. It was absurd. She was untrained.

"I put him to sleep," she replied offhandedly. "Or, I think I did. I didn't stay to see if it worked."

Again, Kylo was left stunned. "Sleep? Where did you learn to do that?" He felt himself beginning to get worked up. His former master had refused to teach him such an ability. If he had taught it to her...

She gave him a puzzled look. "You did."

"Me?"

"Well, I learned it from you, when you did it to me. I figured it wouldn't be that hard to do to someone else. Like I said, I don't think I did it very well. It gave me a headache after."

"That can… happen," Kylo said slowly. "If the user is untrained in how the mind works." Ashe nodded, finding his explanation agreeable.

Forcing someone to be unconscious was a difficult task, something not many were strong enough to even attempt. Only Jacod and Kylo had mastered the ability under Snoke's guidance. Kylo was taken back by her admittance. Could it be possible that he was teaching her, in a fashion? Had she been watching, listening to him all this time? The possibility startled him.

"I'll have to remember that," she continued. "I also dropped the house on him, but I don't think that would do much to him." She looked over at him with interest, her eyes sweeping over him. He shifted faintly under her gaze. "Did you know I can see your surroundings?"

"Yes," he replied shortly. "Changing the conversation won't stop him. He'll be after you."

Ashe sighed. "I assumed so. I'm thinking about what to do. Are you on a ship? It feels like you always are."

"Yes, I am," he said with some irritation. "You are as well. Where are you going? What's your plan? I can help-"

Ashe scoffed, swinging her legs off the console. "Nice try. You may not want to kill me, but you're both trying to bring me to the First Order." She stood, raising an eyebrow.

"At least you would be safer-"

"Our last conversation says otherwise," she interrupted. He frowned at her accuracy, but noted her cavalier attitude towards their last encounter. "Because I also said no to you and you tried to choke me." As she spoke, she started towards him, closing the gap between them in a few steps. Metal panels appeared beneath her feet and she leaned on the other pilot's chair that appeared. He stumbled back a half step, startled.

"You don't seem afraid," he commented, trying to draw attention from his half step.

She looked up at him, barely a foot away. "You can't hurt me. I can't hurt you. I think I'm safe," she replied smugly.

"Until I find you."

This startled her, and her blue eyes widened a fraction. They swept over him, scanning him before relaxing. "Perhaps," she replied. "But for now, this is fine."

They stilled, watching each other. The moment stretched out, seemingly endless. Kylo's mind darted between scanning her surroundings, trying to find any scrap of information he could use to locate her, and between enjoying the moment of her here. He wasn't sure if he'd see her again. The grim thought pressed on him as Ashe and her surroundings wavered. She looked up at him as the metal panels disappeared and the look of her eyes haunted him as she disappeared.


End file.
